Concealed Betrayal: Book 2 of Taking Flight
by Miryam Lea
Summary: When Batwing tells Nightclaw about how Crookedwhisker has become the leader of Shadowclan, Nightclaw reveals to her his dark past and how much danger this puts the clans in. Meet young Nightpaw as he goes on a dangerous quest to find and meet his destiny.
1. Allegiances

**So heres the second book! I hope you like it, keep the reviews coming!**

When Batwing tells Nightclaw about how Crookedwhisker has become the leader of Shadowclan, Nightclaw reveals to her his dark past and how much danger this puts the clans in. Meet young Nightpaw as he goes on a dangerous quest to find and meet his destiny.

_**Concealed Betrayal**_

**Allegiances**

Thunderclan

Leader

Duskstar- A long haired gray tom with brilliant green eyes and very long whiskers. He is very strict and has a very strong bond with Starclan. His mate is Mistytail.

Deputy

Eaglewing- A long haired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a very fluffy tail. She is very proud, loyal and confident.

Medicine cat

Dewpelt- A light gray tabby she-cat with darker stripes similar to a tigers and blue eyes. She is very gentle and loves kits even though she cannot have her own.

Warriors

Cherryblossom- A beautiful light brown she-cat with soft brownish gray eyes. She is gentle and very kind but in battle she is as fierce as a lion.

Apprentice,Rabbitpaw

Graymoon- A striking gray tom with gray eyes. He has a good sense of humor and he loves the fresh air and the water, unlike most Thunderclan cats. His mate is Sunpelt.

Goldenfoot- A pale orange she-cat with a very long tail and a few stripes on her head. She is strict and takes great pride in her apprentices.

Blizzardtail- A white tom with blue eyes. He is very old but is still a good fighter.

Frosttail- A beautiful white she-cat with green eyes. She is very gentle with kits but still a powerful opponent in battle. Her mate is Owlfeathers.

Owlfeathers- A small brownish gray tabby tom with white paws and faded green eyes. He is a little shy but always voices his feelings and opinions. His mate is Frosttail.

Lynxfoot- A sandy brown tom with green eyes. He is a little shy but always puts his clanmates first. He is very young but still very responsible.

Addertooth- A grayish red tom, the color of rust, with big amber eyes. He has a biting tongue and a quick wit.

Apprentice, Pantherpaw

Startail- A bright orange she-cat with a white chest and white paws. She is very energetic and eager to learn.

Rabbitfoot- A brown she cat with a white belly and white paws. She is very headstrong and very, very stubborn.

Batwing- A small black she-cat with piercing golden eyes. She was once a rouge, she is a very good hunter, and she is very brave and loyal.

Pex- A black and white tom with brown eyes. He is very fierce, and he will defend his friends at any cost.

Mimi- A brown she-cat with bright brown eyes and white spots all over her back. She is very gentle, but she would fight for her life for her friends and family.

Apprentice

Leappaw- A white she-cat with orange splotches. She is very friendly and loves to joke around. Her mentor is Graymoon.

Pantherpaw- A handsome long haired black tom with amber eyes. He is grumpy but honest. His mentor is Addertooth.

Queens

Sunpelt- A long haired orange she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly. She is very easygoing but can be very strict. Her mate is Graymoon.

**Kits: **Brownkit and Cloverkit

Mistytail- A gray she-cat with orange eyes and a white streak going from her nose to the top of her head. She loves being a warrior and can't wait to get out of the nursery. Her mate is Duskstar.

**Kits: **Fawnkit, Skykit and Mosskit

Elders

Minnowtail- A light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes. She is very sensitive on the topic of kits for all of her kits died.

Snowstorm- A white tom with black flecks on his face. He is the oldest cat in Thunderclan and has a grumpy sense of humor.

Shadowclan

Leader

Crookedstar- A reddish brown tom with green eyes. He is very moody and ambitious and would do anything for more power.

Deputy

Scratchfur- A black tom with white paws and a white belly. True to his name he would always rather settle something with a fight.

Medicine cat

Dawnspirit- A charming long haired gray she-cat with yellow green eyes. She is very gentle and she has a very strong bond with Starclan.

Warriors

Sleetheart- A gray tom with a white head and blue eyes. He was once from Thunderclan but is still very loyal to his clan.

Apprentice, Marshpaw

Kestrelfeather- A golden brown tabby tom with a white belly. He is a good hunter and excels in speed. He is also a very loyal friend.

Dreamfire- A very beautiful long haired gray tabby she-cat. Many toms have fallen in love with her but she has refused them all because it is her dream to stay a warrior and become deputy.

Snaketail- A dull brown tom with green eyes. He hates younger cats but can still be very gentle.

Blueflower- A blueish gray she-cat with calm gray eyes. She is a very sensible she-cat and never panics in the face of danger.

Apprentice, Frogpaw

Stemtooth- A gray tom with yellow eyes. He is very loyal and kind. His mate is Iceflower.

Apprentice, Shimmerpaw

Blackleaf- A pale brown tom with a big black splotch on his back that looks like a leaf. He is a ferocious fighter but he loves kits although he has never had any.

Apprentice, Applepaw

Hedgeleaf- A grayish brown she-cat with green eyes. She is very fierce and once almost became deputy, but she decided to stay a warrior.

Apprentice, Twigpaw

Hawkstorm- A very dark brown tabby tom with misty hazel eyes. He is very fierce, and is always fair with his clanmates and other cats.

Poppygrass- A pretty lean whitish brown she-cat with light brown stripes. She is very curious, and she is very swift and agile. She is very stubborn, but also understanding towards other cats.

Apprentices

Marshpaw- A muddy colored tabby tom with very dark green eyes. He is very quick to defend himself whenever someone criticizes him. His mentor is Sleetheart.

Twigpaw- A very skinny light brown tom with white paws. He is very jumpy, and is scared easily. His mentor is Hedgeleaf.

Shimmerpaw- A dark brown she cat with sparkling bright brown eyes. She is a ferocious fighter and will always jump to the aid of her clanmates. Her mentor is Stemtooth.

Frogpaw- A gray tom with yellow eyes. He is very stubborn and he hates the water. His mentor is Blueflower.

Applepaw- A pale brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. She is very curious and hates to not know something. Her mentor is Blackleaf.

Queens

Iceflower- A white she-cat with turquoise eyes. She is gentle with her clan mates but very fierce in battle, and she is very loyal to her clan. Her mate is Stemtooth.

Expecting

Elders

Cloudeyes- A white tom speckled with gray and gray eyes. He is partially blind, but can still hunt quite well. He is very gentle and was once the Shadowclan medicine cat.

Riverclan

Leader

Lightstar- A light golden she-cat with emerald eyes. She is very strict, and under her leadership Riverclan has been very orderly and peaceful. She is Canaryheart's sister and her mate is Bushtail.

Deputy

Ivyfoot- A brown tom with bright green eyes. He is a faithful friend and a loyal deputy, and he is Glowfoot's brother. Ripplemoon is his mate.

Med. cat

Lakewhisper- A gray tom with black paws and gray eyes. He is a very experienced medicine cat, and he is very patient.

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Warriors

Rockeyes- A white tom with pale orange stripes on the tip of his tail and light blue eyes with gray rings around the edges. He is faithful and wise from many moons of experience.

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Glowfoot- A pretty brown she-cat with green eyes. She is very compassionate and very skillful, and she is Ivyfoot's sister.

Cindershine- A beautiful long haired gray tabby she-cat. She is very kind, and she is very aggressive towards anyone who wishes to harm kits.

Mintstorm- A gray tabby tom with thick gray stripes that swirl around each other. He is very loyal to his clan and he is very persistent. Flowergaze is his mate.

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Canaryheart- A golden she-cat with hazel eyes. She is very fair and passionate towards her clan, and she is Lightstar's sister.

Apprentice, Floodpaw

Poisonpelt- A thin brown tom with a long jagged scar running down his cheek and green eyes. He is very sensitive on the topic of his scar because it was in the same battle that his brother died, and he hates cats from other clans.

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Rootwhisker- An earthy brown tabby tom with deep brown eyes. He listens well and is like an eel in the water. His mate is Ripplemoon.

Brightspirit- A beautiful dappled gray she-cat with blue eyes. She is very easygoing and loves to hang out with other cats.

Apprentice, Sweetpaw

Bushtail- A red tom with a very bushy tail. He is very quick and agile, and is very clever. His mate is Lightstar.

Fernstream- A long haired honey colored she-cat with a white belly. She is very kind and hates to see any cat hurt, but when it comes to defending her clan she will do anything.

Floodclaw- A white tom with big gray splotches and amber eyes. He is very bold and sometimes a little careless.

Apprentices

Lilypaw- A dappled light brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is very knowledgeable in herbs but does not have such a strong bond with Starclan Her mentor is Lakewhisper.

Lightningpaw- A golden tom with black splotches all over his fur and green eyes. He is very brave, and he is a loyal friend. His sister is Sweetpaw. His mentor is Poisonpelt.

Sweetpaw- A golden she-cat with beautiful golden eyes. She is very passionate about her clan and loves hunting. Her mentor is Brightspirit.

Queens

Ripplemoon- A gray and white tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes. She is very gentle and shy, and some cats thought that she was unfit to be a warrior, but she is a stunning fighter in battle. Her mate is Rootwhisker.

**Kit/s:** Oakkit

Flowergaze- A brown tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. She is very determined and she has her own unique style. Her charm was what got Mintstorm to mate her. Her mate is Mintstorm.

**Kit/s: **Turtlekit, Cougarkit

Elders

Wildsong- A black tom with white ears and a white belly. He only likes to do things his way and is very stubborn.

Aldertail- A big muddy brown tom with black eyes. He has almost no patience, but he loves to tell stories.

Windclan

Leader

Soarstar- A white tom with brown paws and yellow eyes. He is very strict and stubborn and is the youngest leader that Windclan has ever had.

Deputy

Whitebreeze- A white she-cat with blue eyes. She is deaf in one ear, but she is still a fierce battle opponent.

Medicine cat

Irismoon- A gray she-cat with stunning purple eyes. She is very gentle with hurt cats and has a soft spot for kits, but she still holds a fierce, and angry, grudge against Thunderclan because they killed her brother in a battle.

Warriors

Birdwhisker- A slim brown she-cat with white paws. She is very swift and can run like an eagle, which is how she got her name. Her mate is Grasswing.

Apprentice, Peachpaw

Grasswing- A light brown tom with green eyes. He is very fast, and is known to be wise at sorting out problems. His mate is Birdwhisker.

Firesong- A reddish tom with grass green eyes, and a scar running from his jaw to his ear. He is very humble but hopes that someday he will be deputy. His mate is Heatherash.

Apprentice, Finchpaw

Pineclaw- A dappled brown tom with deep black eyes. He is always very calm in the face of danger, and hates it when cats are unfairly accused.

Milkfur- A creamy white she-cat with tender brown eyes. She is very friendly, but when it comes to kits she is hopeless.

Moorwind- A white tom with a black head and amber eyes. He is very passionate about his duties for the clan, and is loyal to his very heart.

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Sparrowfire- A muscular sandy brown tom with amber eyes. He is a very skillful and strong warrior, but he has a lot of patience.

Apprentice, Bladepaw

Swanfeather- A white she cat with hazel eyes. She has a very strong bond with her sister, Milkfur, and they do everything together.

Talonclaw- A dark brown tom with amber eyes. He is very loyal, and brave enough to lead his clan into a battle.

Apprentices

Peachpaw- A gray and yellow tabby she-cat with orange eyes. She is very caring towards other cats, but still has all her wits about her.

Robinpaw- A brown tabby she-cat with a fiery ginger belly and blue eyes. She is very eager to become the best warrior that she can be, and she learns quickly.

Finchpaw- A long haired golden tom with white paws. He moves very quickly, like a bird, and is an excellent hunter.

Bladepaw- A gray tabby tom with gray eyes. He has a sharp attitude just like his name, and he has no head for nonsense.

Queens

Heatherash- A long haired gray tabby she-cat with very pale green eyes. She is very protective of her kits, and she would defend her clanmates with her life.

Kits: Thymekit

Briarcloud- A grayish brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is sweet and adventurous; she fights strongly but is better at hunting.

Elders

Deadleaf- A brown tom the color of dead leaves, with amber eyes. He would rather settle an argument without a fight. He used to be the deputy, but he had to retire because of his old age.

Elmtail- A brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. She used to be the medicine cat, and she still advises the young Irismoon about herbs and prophecies.

Thorndusk- A brown tabby she-cat with very dark green eyes. She is very gentle, but she can be strict and sharp if she wants to.

Cats out of the clans

Nina-A chocolate brown she-cat with piercing golden eyes with specks of amber in them. She is very fierce and is an amazing fighter, and she thinks that all cats should be able to fend for themselves and to hunt at four moons.

Thunderclan (from the past)

Leader

Blazestar- A ginger tom with yellow eyes. He is very brave and just, and he is a wonderful leader of Thunderclan, helping them through hard times. His mate is Swiftheart.

Deputy

Mouseclaw- A pale brown she-cat with fiery green eyes. She takes great pride in her apprentices, and she has a tongue of steel. Her mate is Sleetheart.

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Medicine cat

Stormpelt- A silvery gray tom with amber eyes. He has very little patience, but he has a very good affect on patients emotionally.

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Warriors

Duskwhisker- A long haired gray tom with brilliant green eyes and very long whiskers. He is very strict and has a very good relationship with Starclan.

Goldenfoot- A pale orange she-cat with a very long tail and a few stripes on her head. She is strict, and she never passes by a chance to show other cats what she can do.

Blizzardtail- A white tom with blue eyes. He is very fair, and although he loves to hunt, he hates battles.

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Swiftheart- A light brown she-cat with gentle brown eyes. She is a very fierce fighter but off of the battlefield she is kind and generous. Her mate is Blazestar.

Minnowtail- A light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes. She loves kits, and wishes to someday have her own, although she would miss warrior duties.

Snowstorm- A white tom with black flecks on his face. He has a grumpy sense of humor, but he loves younger cats, although he refuses to show it.

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Sleetheart- A gray tom with a white head and blue eyes. He is very loyal to his clan, and he is very serious about warrior duties. His mate is Mouseclaw.

Larkmeadow- A golden brown tabby she-cat. She is very fast and loves to catch rabbits, even though most Thunderclan cats don't.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Sootfire- A black tom with bright blue eyes. He is very courageous, and always fights at the front of the line. His mate is Hazelwing.

Mistytail- A gray she-cat with orange eyes and a white streak going from her nose to the top of her head. Sometimes she can a little stuck up, but she is also very nice.

Apprentice

Dewpaw- A light gray tabby she-cat with darker stripes similar to a tigers and blue eyes. She is very gentle and loves kits.

Eaglepaw- A long haired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a very fluffy tail. She is very proud and confident, and she loves to play with her friends.

Moonpaw- A silvery gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes. She is very serious at any job that she is given and she follows the warrior code very closely.

Nightpaw- A black tom with piercing green eyes. He loves to fight, and is ambitious, and he also loves to hang around and chat.

Sunpaw- A long haired orange she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly. She is very easygoing but can be very strict.

Graypaw- A striking gray tom with gray eyes. He has a good sense of humor and he loves the fresh air and the water, unlike most Thunderclan cats.

Queens

Shiningheart- A petite white she-cat with crystal blue eyes, with a heart bigger than the average cat.

**Kits: **Frostkit, Cherrykit

Honeyears- A long haired golden brown she-cat with amber eyes. She is a gentle and loving cat, but is never as sweet as honey in battle.

**Kits**: Owlkit

Elders

Shortcloud- A tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is very chatty, and is great at climbing trees, although his eyesight is begging to fade.

Flameears- A bright orange tabby tom with a white chest and green eyes. He is strong and brave, yet loves to play with kits.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Three figures padded through the dead of the night. The group consisted of a black tom, his fur as dark as coal, a brown she-cat with golden eyes and a pale brown she-cat, who's eyes were glittering sadly.

The stars glowed in the night sky above them, but their light was dim as they watched the grim procession take place. Clouds floated by on a cold breeze, and the wind whistled through the night air.

The air held a feeling of sadness and grief as if the world were mourning something. Although the sharp tangy scent of frost accompanied the cool breeze, it was very warm out.

The three cats were trudging through a small field, heading for a dark forest that sat at the edge of the meadow. The field was filled with wilting, brown grass, and no flowers bloomed or birds sang.

No bright or happy colors were in sight and the whole meadow cats a dark shadow on the forest, which lay ahead.

"Nina," the light brown she-cat mewed, expectantly, once they had reached the edge of the field and come to the forest. "You must go now." Her pale brown fur was covered with stars, and they glittered in the glowing light of the moon.

"What?" cried the black tom. "She can't go! I need to stay with her!"

The dark brown she-cat shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Nightclaw, but you can't come with me. Your place is with the clans, in Starclan or the dark forest." A sweet scent billowed off of her in clouds and she smelled of happier times, joy, pleasure and glee, but now no happiness shone in her golden eyes that were dull with grief and shock of what was to come.

Nightclaw trembled. "No, no, no," he whispered. "No, I can't leave you! Nina, don't go!" He turned to the light brown she-cat. "Swiftheart! Please! Let me go with her, I must!"

Swiftheart lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, but you can't go with her, Nightclaw." Her voice was tight with sadness, and she avoided looking at him. "You're a clan cat and she is a rogue, and nothing that you can do can change the fact that you two walk different paths."

A cold breeze whisked by Nightclaw and he shivered with despair. "You tricked me," he croaked. "You knew that I wouldn't be able to stay with her, and you tricked me into coming with you."

Swiftheart winced, but she didn't argue. "Your time had come, Nightclaw. You had to go with me. I did not intend to trick you or anything of the sort, but you're right, I didn't tell you that you two were going to be separated. I'm sorry."

Nightclaw looked away, not wanting to hear the she-cat's apology. "I don't want to leave you, Nina," he murmured to the brown she-cat. "I can't!"

Nina shook her head. "It has to be like this, and you know it." Her voice was thick with anguish and she locked gazes with her mate.

Nightclaw looked at the ground, not wanting them to see his tears.

"Goodbye, Nightclaw," Nina whispered, her eyes overflowing with pain. She touched her nose to his and curled her tail around him.

For a second, all Nightclaw felt was her warm nose connected with his and they stayed like that for a few moments.

Then Nina drew back, blinking her long lashes, and trying to conceal her grief. "Goodbye," she breathed, and then she raced away into the shadowy forest, without looking back.

Nightclaw watched Nina go, his heart breaking. "How can you do this to me, Swiftheart," he murmured. "How can you?"

Swiftheart's eyes were closed as she mewed painfully, "I'm sorry, Nightclaw, and I know that you love her, but I must take you to the dark forest."

Nightclaw's eyes glittered with pain. "Please," he murmured. "Please!"

But Swiftheart just turned away and started padding away from where Nina had disappeared. "Come!"

Nightclaw nodded and bounded after her, a tear trickling down his black fur. His whole body shook as he followed the starry warrior, and his heart throbbed. "You're killing me, you know, I'm going to die there without Nina."

Swiftheart let out a strangled sound, and then she turned around to face him. "I'm sorry, Nightclaw, if things were different then I would let you two be. But I have my orders and I cannot go against the wishes of Starclan, please don't blame me."

Nightclaw gulped down his sadness and nodded. "I know," he murmured quietly. "It's just that when I was alive, I could see her in dreams, but now-" He paused and looked off into the distance. "Now I'll probably never see her again."

They reached the opening to the dark forest and all Nightclaw could see was never ending darkness. The wind seemed to hesitate before it whisked through the black trees and no living things were visible, all animals having died long ago.

Swiftheart turned her head away from it, as the forest let off a feeling of evil.

Nightclaw shuddered and he too turned away. "Are sure that there isn't another option?" he asked, his voice barely audible on the hushed night.

"It's either Starclan or the dark forest," Swiftheart mewed. "It's your choice."

Nightclaw narrowed his green eyes. "The dark forest," he hissed, glaring at her.

Swiftheart understood his annoyance. Nightclaw would find only embarrassment in Starclan for his deeds, and although the dark forest was a horrifying place, he preferred it to the cats of Starclan.

Swiftheart sighed and motioned with her tail towards the forest, a pit of darkness.

Nightclaw hesitated and then he started into the forest. He turned around for a second, before he stepped in, pausing.

His emerald green eyes flicked back and forth and he locked gazes with Swiftheart. "Tell her that I said goodbye," he whispered. "She would have liked that."

And then he stepped into the dark forest, letting the darkness engulf him.


	3. Chapter 1

**omg im so sorry that i havnt updated in a couple of days :( but this chapter shud make up for it!**

**monkeyCsaw: i luved ur feedback on my writing! its so nice to know that you liked it!**

**Blitz-gurl-42: ikr! its so sad with nina and nightclaw! and yes dont worry you will see cloverkit in this chapter :)**

**Priceless cat lady: i luv nightclaw now too! im so happy in was able to turn him good but i hate how i killed him off :'(**

Chapter 1

"Starclan honors you for your loyalty and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!"

"Batwing! Batwing!" The clan's roars echoed through the crisp morning air. Batwing grinned, feeling as if she might explode with happiness as the cries reached her ears. She caught sight of Startail and the two beamed, their eyes glowing with triumph and ecstasy that rippled through the air like electricity that only the pair shared. Batwing looked up at the sky, wishing that Nightclaw and Nina could be here to witness her warrior ceremony. Nina had been exhilarated when Batwing had told her the news the night before and she hadn't been able to stop congratulating her daughter.

Batwing had felt confused and upset, when she hadn't been able to find or see Nightclaw in any of her dreams and when she had asked Nina about it, she had avoided Batwing's eyes. "He's having troubles," she would say, and Batwing would know that the discussion was closed, from her mother's firm and unsettled tone.

It had been only three days after the raid when Duskstar and Eaglewing had decided to make her a warrior, having finally found the right time. She had been found kneeling in front of Nightclaw's body even hours after the fight had ended, and it had been some trouble to get her to go to her den.

The whole clan had been shocked and confused by Batwing's tremendous grieving for the dark warrior, and she had sat vigil for him for two whole nights, wanting to see her father one last time, hoping that he would show himself. But she had never spoken to him since he had died, and it was as if he was avoiding her in her dreams, not wanting to see her.

It had been painful for Batwing to accept that now both of her parents were dead, but she had been able to get over it. Startail had helped, although she didn't know it. Her friend had hunted, chatted and played with Batwing, encouraging her to have fun. It had been a break through for her, when Eaglewing had told her that she was going to become a warrior. It was like the cloud of sadness that had been hovering over her for days had disappeared, the joy of it overpowering her grief.

"Congratulations!" Startail stood, smiling so much that it looked like he cheeks might break. "You deserve it!"

"W-what?" Batwing was brought back into the present with a jolt. "Oh, thanks." She ducked her head in embarrassment. "It feels so good!"

Startail laughed. "Doesn't it?"

Batwing turned to see Rabbitfoot padding over. "Good job," she mewed, beaming. "I told you that you'd become a warrior soon."

Batwing grinned. "You were right."

"Come on, let's go get your first prey as a warrior," Startail mewed, laughter ringing in her voice, her whiskers twitching.

Batwing nodded enthusiastically and raced after her friends over to the overflowing fresh-kill pile. Signs of newleaf had begun to show and the cold that had hovered in the air for a couple of days, as if wondering whether to leave or not, had started to recede. Sparkling puddles of water lay on every new leaf, where icy frost had once covered, the warm rays of the sun melting it. Prey was everywhere in the forest, new babies being born, and they were welcoming the upcoming warmth with fervor.

Batwing chose a plump rabbit for the tree friends to share, and they settled down together near the warrior den.

"So," Rabbitfoot mewed. "How do you like being a warrior?"

Batwing burst out laughing. "Well, seeing as I've only been a warrior for a couple of minutes, I feel great!"

"Now you can mate other warriors," Startail said dreamily, her locked and gazing after Lynxfoot.

"Startail," Batwing cried. She smacked her friend and Startail looked up in surprise.

"What? What did I say?"

Batwing rolled her eyes towards Rabbitfoot and continued to chew on the rabbit, savoring the juices that seeped into her mouth. "I don't care about a mate right now. Someday I might find a mate, but right now I'd rather be a warrior."

Rabbitfoot purred in agreement. "There is no cat in Thunderclan who can change my mind about that. I want to be deputy someday!"

"Definitely."

A loud burst of giggling surprised the three warriors and they turned to see Addertooth and Mimi walking together, partly in a daze. Their eyes were glued to each other and Addertooth looked dumbstruck, unlike his usual sharp minded and scathing personality.

Batwing burst out laughing and turned towards Startail. "That looks like you," she giggled.

Startail whirled around, her fur fluffed up and her eyes wide with embarrassment. "It does not!" she exclaimed. "When have I ever looked like that?"

Batwing and Rabbitfoot just shared looks but didn't say anything. "So, are you ready to sit vigil?" Rabbitfoot asked, changing the subject.

Batwing nodded enthusiastically, gazing up into the bright blue sky. "I can't wait! It sounds so exciting, keeping watch for all of the warriors." Batwing beamed at the idea when the memory of the raid with Shadowclan struck her mind. Her blood ran cold, and she looked up into Startail's eyes, which held the same realization. "Maybe I'm not so excited," Batwing muttered, staring at the ground.

Startail wrapped her tail around her friend's black fur. "It was just a little battle," she mewed, comfortingly. "You shouldn't be so upset about it."

Rabbitfoot nodded, agreeing, her gaze stroking Batwing with its consoling stare. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Batwing nodded, keeping her breathing slow and calm, wanting to reassure her friends. "I know, I'm just a little jumpy today."

Startail muttered something under her breath and Rabbitfoot looked at the ground. "If there's something you want to tell us-"

"I'm fine," Batwing mewed firmly. "Don't worry."

Her friends nodded, although Startail's eyes still held uncertainty and worry. She gave her blazing ginger fur a quick lick, trying to disguise her suspicions. "If you say so."

Batwing nodded in earnest and flicked her tail towards the gorse tunnel. "Hunting?"

Rabbitfoot nodded in enthusiasm, pushing aside the finished rabbit. "I'm so hungry today, I could eat another whole rabbit and a vole too!"

"A rabbit sounds great," Startail mewed, ravenously.

Batwing laughed at her friend's bottomless stomachs, and grinning, the three warriors raced out of the camp together, into the bright warm sunshine.

* * *

><p>Cloverkit watched Brownkit gingerly poke at the warm piece of flesh. Her nose twitched as she leaned in close and tentatively nibble at the brown fur. A squeal of delight bubbled from her mouth and she sunk her tiny teeth into the food, savoring the fresh delicacy.<p>

Cloverkit padded over, curious of her fascinated behavior. "Does it taste good?" he chirped. "Better then milk?"

Brownkit nodded earnestly, her blue eyes sparkling. "It tastes amazing," she announced. "Better than anything I've ever had!"

Sunpelt, who had been watching her kits take an adventurous stop towards maturing, let out a rumbling purr of amusement. "I take it you like it!"

"I love it," Brownkit shrieked, taring off more pieces of the mouse and devouring them with a loud and quick gulp.

Cloverkit doubled over with laughter, giggling at how silly his sister looked. "You're crazy," he stated, his cheeks spread wide into a smile.

Brownkit shook her head, grinning. "You'll be the same way when you try it."

"I will not," he mewed, stubbornly. "I would act like that for some silly piece of meat."

Brownkit snorted and smiled secretly. "You would to, I know you will. Come try it!"

Cloverkit drew back, wondering if Brownkit was tricking him, but his curiosity got the better of him. He raced forward, eager to taste the morsel of fresh meat. He prodded at the mouse, suddenly nervous. _What __if __he __hated __it? __What __if __he __had __to __live __on __milk __for __the __rest __of __his __life?_

"Cloverkit!" Brownkit was watching him, impatience pasted across her face. "Just eat it!"

Cloverkit nodded and swallowed hard. Sinking his teeth in the prey, a delicious flavor seeped into his mouth. It was salty and sweet and delicious all at the same time, and it was like a bell went off in his head the minute he tasted it.

Cloverkit's eyes bugged and Brownkit fell over in a fit of giggles, watching him take the first bite. "It's good, huh?"

Her brother's head churned up and down, and he gobbled up more, desperately wanting more of the fantastic food.

"I see they won't be needing you as much, now." Frosttail stood across from Sunpelt, watching the two kits. "They'll be more independent."

Sunpelt nodded, a trace of sadness lingering in her eyes. "You're right. It won't be long until they're apprentices, and then warriors."

Frosttail smiled. "They will always be with you, closer than you realize. You're their mother, and they can never forget that."

Sunpelt looked up at Frosttail. "I hope that you're right," she murmured. Her eyes flicked over towards her two kits who were laughing together and munching on the fresh-kill. Suddenly Sunpelt's vision became foggy and she squinted, seeing a blurry from slinking forward, close to Cloverkit. It was brown tom, and he quickly scooped Cloverkit up in his jaws, racing away with the tiny kit.

"Cloverkit!" Sunpelt yowled. She darted forward after the pair and tripped right over a bundle of fur. Sunpelt blinked hard and struggled to her paws, realizing that her vision was normal again.

Brownkit stared up at her mother, confused. "Are you alright?" she squealed. "What's wrong?"

Sunpelt looked around, frantically searching for Cloverkit. "Where's Cloverkit," she mewed, her eyes wide. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here," chirped a voice.

Sunpelt whirled around, and seeing Cloverkit, she sagged to the ground in relief. Cloverkit let out a muffled squeak as Sunpelt covered him in harsh licks and nestled him closer to her. "I'll never let you be captured," she murmured. "No one can take you away from me. Ever."

* * *

><p>Batwing gazed out into the pitch-blackness, only the moon giving her its pearly white light. A cold wind whipped by her, rustling her pelt and making her shiver.<p>

She sat on the cold ground, sitting vigil for her becoming a warrior, and only excitement was whirling in her mind, blocking out any fear. The stars twinkled above her head, and it was comforting to know that Starclan was watching over her.

There was a soft rustle in the trees and Batwing spun around, her happiness and excitement vanishing. The memory of the raid with Shadowclan was still fresh in her mind, how Addertooth had set off the alarm during the night.

Another sound came from the forest and Batwing tensed up, although not a strong warrior but a small fluffy brown rabbit hopped out of the bushes, and into the Thunderclan camp, making a padding sound as it scuffled in the dirt.

Batwing stood absolutely still as the rabbit came closer and closer and she darted forward, and killed it. Depositing onto the now empty fresh-kill pile, she resumed her watchful gaze, not moving a muscle, or even attempting to change positions.

The moon was already starting to slowly drop from the sky, and the stars were beginning to disappear, leaving emptiness in their wake. Batwing was relived that her watch would soon be over, and she felt like her eyes would close soon, sending her drifting off into sleep.

A faint light was appearing in the sky, and trickle of rosy pink color was spreading across the sunrise. Batwing tuned her head away as the blinding sun came into view, it's rays sending warmth flowing into her cold and stiff body.

The camp began to come alive as the dawn stretched out over the sky, and Batwing was able to trudge back to her den, and collapse onto her warm and comfy moss bed. Sleep buzzed in her mind, and she felt as if someone was calling her, trying to send her a message. Faint words floated into her mind, like, 'sleep', 'come', 'lonely', 'must', and 'father'. Batwing resisted not knowing what was giving her these words, but the pull of rest was too strong, and in the end, she gave in, and toppled into blackness.

* * *

><p>A sickening feeling engulfed Batwing, seeping into her mind and body, a sense of evil. She choked and forced her eyes open, wondering what was happening. A gasp echoed from her mouth, as soon as she got a good look at her surroundings, realizing that she no longer lay, curled up on her warm bed of moss in the the apprentice den, safe and sheltered.<p>

Batwing had wanted to see her mother, but the black that was swirling around her, carrying a smell of misery and suffering, never accompanied her in Nina's forest.

A sucking feeling of fear hung in the cold and frosty air, and she stood in a forest where no brightness or light shone, the darkness thick and heavy. The leaves were brown and dead, and the grass wilted, turning the color of the dirt below it.

Batwing shivered, moving her head from side to side, not seeing any movement or signs of life. She trembled, the dark forest frightening her.

"I see you found me."

Batwing yelped and spun around, almost loosing her balance, catching herself just in time. Confusion and surprise mounted on her face, what she saw, not adding up. Her eyes widened in shock and she just stood there, staring.

Standing in front of her was Nightclaw.

**omg cliffie! yep shes gonna meet nightclaw... in the dark forest... plz review! i live 4 ur reviews!**


	4. Chapter 2

**well i have been very busy so i might not be updating a lot anymore! but i will try to update every other day :)**

Chapter 2

Batwing stood stock still, her mouth hanging out.

Nightclaw ducked his head, not wanting to surprise her anymore. "Did Nina send you here?" he asked, his voice husky.

"N-no." Batwing stared at him. "Nobody sent me here, I just came without trying. I don't know how I got here."

A flash of confusion whisked through the black tom's eyes, but he ignored it, not pondering on this puzzling question. "I guess that you would have found me in the end," he murmured with a sigh.

Batwing looked at him, hurt. "You didn't want me to see you?"

Nightclaw glanced away, his whiskers curling. "I wasn't ready," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Batpaw, but I wasn't ready to face you."

Batwing's fur bristled in indignation. "It's Batwing," she mewed coldly. "I can't believe that you were afraid to apologize to your own daughter! I've already forgiven, what else is bothering you?"

"I know you're upset." Nightclaw looked around desperately. "I knew that you would be, but I didn't want you to start arguing over my decisions."

"What decisions? And where am I? This doesn't look like Starclan!"

"That's the decisions," Nightclaw said, his tone hushed. "We're not in Starclan."

Batwing just stared at him. "What do you mean, we're not in Starclan?"

Nightclaw just shrugged. "Some cats," he began, his voice quiet. "Would rather do many things to avoid sheer embarrassment, go to the extreme to stop it from happening."

Batwing looked into her fathers green eyes and understanding flooded through her. "You couldn't face Starclan," she gasped, horror crossing her face. "You didn't go, just because you were afraid!"

Nightclaw's head just rocked back and forth, not wanting to answer her.

"I can't believe you!" Batwing stared at him, anger and disappointment shining in her gaze. "You're such a coward!" Her voice trembled, as she spoke, her emotions spilling into her words.

"Please, Batwing, I don't want to talk about it. I'm not going to Starclan and that's the end of it."

"But where are you?" Batwing cried. "I've never seen this forest, is it Nina's?"

Once again Nightclaw didn't answer her, his lips tightly pressed together. "It's time for you to wake up now," he murmured.

"Wait!"

But Nightclaw just shook his head and then Batwing felt blackness pressing in on her, suffocating her. "Wait, Nightclaw!" she screamed. "Wait!"

Nightclaw winced at her sharp words, although he didn't budge as his daughter sunk into unsettling restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Batwing's eyes flew open. Rosy pink light was flowing into her den, and the sun was starting its long climb into the sky. Memories of her dream were whirling through her mind, shock and horror at what Nightclaw had done, flashing through her mind. She couldn't believe that he had chosen not to go to Starclan! And just to avoid embarrassment from his clanmates!<p>

"Batwing!" Startail's head poked into the apprentice den. "Did you have a good sleep?" Batwing swallowed hard, but forced back all other feelings to make way for happiness among her friends.

"Yeah, I slept fine," she mewed, forcing a smile regretting her lie and inability to talk to Startail about her dream and anxiety.

"Great," replied Startail, "Why don't you come on a patrol with me, you're a warrior now after all!" Batwing smiled and bounded out to join the assembled cats, waiting to complete the patrol. She was ready for her first day of warrior duties, despite anything else. Happiness welled up in her as the cats called and greeted her by her new name, and warriors, even seniors, treated her as an equal.

Batwing was quite surprised when she joined the patrol to see that Mimi was joining them. The sweet loner did not strike her as a clan cat, and she had assumed that if both Mimi and her brother, Pex, would be staying then they would help out in the nursery or with the elders. But her doubts were cast aside as she stepped through the gorse tunnel.

Walking out into the forest, the day took over. The sunlight and happiness crept into Batwing's mind and pushed until the dream was banished, slipping out of her mind like a fish fresh from water. The forest was beautiful. Light filtered in through the trees, and the surroundings glowed golden green.

There were only a few small leaves then, but many brightly colored buds and flowers sprang forward to offer their radiance instead. The old, wet leaves that had been revealed layering the ground when the snow had melted had nearly completely disappeared, and instead of dull grays, browns, and whites, the forest was alive with pink and green.

The warriors reached the border and placed scent markings, then turned around, ready to leave. Suddenly, they heard a cold voice behind them.

"Well, well, well. It seem like Thunderclan has been taking more than their fare share of territory." Batwing spun around, along with Cherryblossom, Owlfeathers, Startail, and Mimi. Standing beside the Shadowclan border was Scratchfur with a patrol of cats behind him.

"Yes, indeed," he continued in an amused tone, "It seems they have moved their borders up." Owlfeathers curled his lips back in a snarl. "The borders are where they always were, Scratchfur," he hissed. "And if they had moved, it would probably be in favor of Shadowclan."

Scratchfur glared at the Thunderclan cats, his eyes flashing. "You were always foxhearted thieves," he mewed, keeping his voice calm and cool.

Owlfeathers snarled, ready to leap upon the tom, but Cherryblossom held her back, the tip of her tail touching the angry warrior's flank. "You don't need to be so angry," she said, a slight smile playing on her mouth. "We all know that you're just sore at being driven out of the Thunderclan camp."

Scratchfur gave a yowl of rage, and the Shadowclan patrol threw themselves at the other group of cats. Batwing was so surprised; Shadowclan, she knew, was a very caring clan, although most cats didn't believe it. She noticed that almost the whole Shadowclan patrol attacked with unssureness, but they obeyed Scratchfur. Batwing barely reacted when Twigpaw, one of the cats she had fought at the previous raid, bowled her over. But now she had an advantage. Batwing was no longer an apprentice. She was a warrior!

Energized, Batwing knocked the brown apprentice of her back and slashed out at his face. The small tom was highly nervous and jumpy, and after a few back and forth scratches Batwing pinned him down and let him run terrified back into the trees.

She stopped at looked around at the battle. The stench of Shadowclan filled her lungs, mixed with the smell of blood. She spotted Startail battling a golden brown tabby tom, and she ran over to help. Startail spotted her out of the corner of her eyes, but the tom's back was turned. Letting out a cry, Batwing flung herself at him, raking her claws across his back. He jumped around and leaped at her, fury and pain burning in his amber eyes. But just before any harm was done, Startail leaped on him from behind. Then Batwing again, and the Startail, until the Shadowclan cat's head was surely swimming. He turned, and ran off, following in the footsteps of Twigpaw. Batwing smiled at Startail, and looked for a new cat to fight.

Suddenly, she heard a screech, and identified it as Mimi. The poor cat was so gentle, but that proved to be a weakness and battle. But then Batwing looked, and saw that the yell had not been pain, but a fierce battle call, as she chased her opponent, Blackleaf, into the woods. Batwing looked at the former loner in surprise to see that she had almost no cuts from her fight with Blackleaf. She must have been receiving training from a warrior, but who, Batwing had no idea.

Finally, only Scratchfur remained, gazing at the Thunderclan patrol, his lips curling back. Cherryblossom stood tensely, right across from him, waiting for the battle she was sure would come. But then he suddenly turned, and followed his clan mates back into the Shadowclan marshes. Cherryblossom spat after him in disgust.

The cats turned and wearily smiled at each other until Owlfeathers broke the silence.

"Why would Shadowclan make something like that up?" he asked, worried and confused. "We clearly didn't move the border lines."

"Maybe they thought we did," suggested Batwing, but she didn't believe it any more than her friends did, as they shook their heads in disagreement.

"What ever it is," mewed Cherryblossom darkly, "we know to expect trouble from Shadowclan."

Glumly, Batwing set out back through the forest with the patrol. What Cherryblossom had said was right, If Shadowclan was being this mean, and picking fights like that, Thunderclan was bound to expect trouble. Then again, maybe they were just upset about the raid. But what ever the case may have been, it was clear they'd have to be aware and careful until the fighting died down.

The patrol picked their way threw the trees and down the ravine until they arrived once more at the camp. As soon as they were inside the wall of gorse and brambles, Cherryblossom and Owlfeathers, both older warriors than Batwing and Startail, went over to Eaglewing to tell about the unprovoked attack. Batwing was a little uncomfortable, not knowing if being a warrior, she should go to report the news, or if she could leave in up to the more experienced ad older cats. But Startail, being more carefree, let it go, and walked over to the fresh kill pile, leading Batwing with her.

Batwing picked out a small rabbit for herself, and sat down next to her friend. Soon she was pulled out of thought-land and into a bright, noisy world as Startail's vole dropped from her mouth at the sight of sandy brown fur. Batwing giggled, more like an apprentice than a warrior. No matter how old Batwing was, she would still be second best to Startail. Not that she minded. A friend was always better than a tom, no matter what happened.

Batwing padded over to Startail and nudged her out of her trance, setting down her own prey she had picked up next to her.

"Hey!" said Startail, "What did you step on my tail for?"

"No reason," said Batwing, trying to suppress her giggles.

"And where did you walk in from?" This time Batwing couldn't help it, but she had a "fit of coughing" to disguise her laughter. Then she remembered that she should tell her friend about what had happened on patrol. "Shadowclan," she started, but was cut off as Startail nodded.

"I know. I was on patrol with you."

"Oh, right." Batwing looked up at her friend in surprise to find that she looked completely serious now, and no picture of stricken love showed on her face.

"Shadowclan is acting too aggressive. Even they are smart enough to follow the rules." Batwing found that she agreed. The attack had been bothering her, and now she realized it was more open and daring than anything else Shadowclan had ever done. It seemed like the cats were acting at the will of another, not their leader.

"Do you think the Shadowclan leader died?" asked Batwing.

"I was thinking about that too," mewed Startail, "it is possible. We'll have to wait for the gathering to find out." Batwing nodded, knowing that there was nothing else they could do about it.

Meanwhile, Startail too sensing the conversation was done, stared at Lynxfoot again as he swept by her with a piece of fresh kill in his mouth. As he passed, Startail turned and hurriedly gave her shoulder a lick, trying to conceal the fact that she was looking. Lynxfoot sat down at the other side of the clearing near the elders den, but as he talked to his friends, Batwing thought she noticed him casting glances in Startail's direction.

"He's looking at you," whispered Batwing to her friend. Startail's head snapped up.

"He is! What!" Nervously she bent over and began cleaning and smoothing down her pelt as best she could. "You're sure? He's actually looking at me!" Batwing smiled seeing Startail so frazzled.

"Calm down," she said, "Just act normal. It's going to be fine." Startail nodded, but still looked nervous as she stole glances across the clearing. Batwing sighed, happy to have everything back to normal, and shoved her worries and fears to the back of her head as she joined in giggling at Startail with the other she-cats around her.

* * *

><p>Nightclaw sat alone in a clearing of darkness, the scent of all other evil cats whirling around him. His black pelt seemed at home in the darkness, and matched his melancholy mood. His head hung and he placed it wearily on his paws, settling down with a sigh. He had ashamed himself again. Already, guilt was haunting him because of his choice to live in the dark forest, and now he had had a chance to do something right, and he had failed. He had been unable to face his own daughter, to apologize and tell her the whole story. Instead, Nightclaw had ran like a coward, ran like he always did.<p>

Nightclaw new he would have to face her in the end. Now that she knew there was something she didn't know, she would come back every night, trying to find her. And until he finally stood up and faced her, he wouldn't get any peace, not from her or from himself. And yet, every time he stared into her eyes, he remembered Nina, and he couldn't speak. When he was faced with her, all he saw were her eyes. Those eyes were painful, and if he chose to speak to Batwing, he would need to leave Nina behind him.

It wasn't much of a choice. Nina was already gone, he couldn't be with her. But if he clung on to that detail, if he kept her golden eyes with him, then she would always be by his side. But choosing to remember would mean he would never be able to face Batwing without remembering how he could have fought for Nina, stayed with Nina, and he didn't.

And then Nightclaw realized he couldn't choose, and he didn't have to. He would just have to stop running. He would have to realize that there was nothing he could do about Nina, and that Batwing would not hurt him if he told the truth. And if Nightclaw were able to change himself, he would get his daughter and mate back.

**awww i know that was pretty depressing with nightclaw :( he has a sucky life :( but soon we will find out why hes so messed up and twisted... oooohhhh... exciting! plz review! i dont post more until i get some reviews!**


	5. Chapter 3

**wow i feel like i say this very time, but im sorry for not updating :(**

**thanks so much to both Veni0Vidi0Vici and Blitz-gurl-42 for reviewing! it means a lot!**

Chapter 3

Batwing felt wind whistle by her ears as she raced through the trees, and she grinned, feeling the exhilaration flow through her blood. Only a blur of green could be seen of the forest as she flew down the dirt path, and Batwing nearly collided with Startail as she scrambled down the ravine that led into the camp.

Startail turned around, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Careful," she mewed, her tone slightly angry but also playful.

Batwing smiled apologetically, smoothing down her rumpled fur with a couple licks. "Sorry," she said, glancing at the deep marks she had made in the dirt as she ran.

"Whats got you in such a rush?"

Batwing smiled at her friend. "I wanted to be here for Pex and Mimi's warrior ceremony."

Startail looked up in astonishment. "What?" she gasped. "They're becoming warriors? I didn't even know they were being trained!"

"I know!" Batwing said, agreeing. "Nobody did really. Duskstar wanted to keep it private because he wasn't sure how the other clans would respond to us bringing in more loners."

Startail winced, wondering if Batwing would be offended by that. After all she had been a loner that Thunderclan had taken in. But Batwing just smiled, assuring that she was not hurt. "I understand Duskstar's reasons," she said firmly. "He's right to be cautious."

Startail nodded, relieved and then glanced back to where Duskstar stood, talking with Eaglewing under the Highrock. "Who told you? Eaglewing?"

Batwing nodded.

Startail sighed, glancing at the warrior in envy. "That's the good part about being so close to the deputy. She can tell you things no one else can."

"I'm not that close with Eaglewing," Batwing mewed, drawing back in surprise. "We just have a mentor apprentice relationship."

Startail shrugged. "Its the same thing," she said, watching as Duskstar bounded up onto the Highrock.

His voice rang out into the bustling clearing as he recited the usual words. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Batwing and Startail raced over to join Rabbitfoot in the throng of cats who were already starting to gather, wanting to know what they were being called for.

Duskstar gazed out over the waiting cats and then looked down at the two siblings who stood at the front of the crowd, their eyes wide with nervousness. "As you all know," he called out. "Nearly four moons ago Mimi and Pex came here for a place to live. I have tested and trained them myself, and I see them fit to join our ranks as proper warriors."

Duskstar turned. "I, Duskstar, leader of leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these cats. They have learned the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turns. Pex, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Pex looked up to Duskstar and Batwing was astonished by how much wisdom and respect filled his face. "I do," he said softly.

Duskstar smiled, please. He then turned to the second cat. "Mimi, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Mimi's body quivered, and Batwing remembered how the she-cat had driven off Blackleaf when Shadowclan had attacked them. She would surely be a powerful addition to the clan. "I do," Mimi mewed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, Pex, you shall be known as Speckleclaw. Starclan honors you for your wits and passion. Mimi, from now, you shall be known as Deerspots. Starclan honors your strength and fairness. We welcome you both as full warriors of Thunderclan!" Duskstar rested his head on Deerspots and Speckleclaw's' shoulders in turn, and they both licked his pelt respectively.

Batwing smiled as she remembered her warrior ceremony only a moon past. Now as she watched the two new warriors, a sad feeling welled up inside of her as she thought back on all the happy times she had had when she was an apprentice, the jokes, the training sessions, even the battles. But those were all in the past now; the carefree days of an apprentice were long gone. Her decent as a warrior of Thunderclan had started, and there was no going back.

* * *

><p>Lightstar's yowl split through the air and hushed the cats. After Shadowclan's arrival, the clans had burst into murmurs, all staring at Crookedwhisker, who had jumped up onto the Highrock.<p>

The Riverclan leader looked expectantly at the tom, waiting for an explanation.

Crookedwhisker dipped his head and turned to face the sea of cats, his green eyes flashing. "Nearly one moon ago," he yowled, "Falconstar suffered from almost fatal wounds. Our medicine cat, Pebbletail, was sure that he would survive, but the loss of blood was too much for him to handle. He died only one week ago, and Shadowclan has chosen me as their leader."

Once more, muttering broke out, and Crookedwhisker raised his voice to quiet them.

Turning to Startail, Batwing whispered, "I didn't know you could elect a leader!"

"You can't," Startail whispered grimly in a foreboding tone. "There's always a problem when both the deputy and leader die."

Batwing nodded her golden eyes flashing with anger. "If I know Crookedwhisker, I'll bet he just elected himself!"

At the sound of the gathering continuing, they both looked up.

"Shadowclan also has a new medicine cat, Dawnspirit. Her mentor, Pebbletail died of greencough, and she is now taking on full medicine cat responsibilities."

Batwing stared ahead of her, warmed by her friend's becoming a medicine cat, but also shocked by Pebbletail's death.

"There have been a lot of deaths in Shadowclan," Startail whispered darkly, as if reading Batwing's mind.

Batwing nodded, her mind still taken aback by the young medicine cat already joining Starclan.

"Also," the new leader continued, "Applepaw and Frogpaw are now apprentices."

Murmurs of congratulation spread throughout the clans welcoming the new cats. "And, Hawkstorm is now a warrior."

Duskstar stepped forward next, and Batwing felt a stab of sadness and grief, as she knew what he was going to say. "Thunderclan has suffered a huge loss, and I would like all cats to honor the young cat who lost her life in battle less than one moon ago."

The rest of Thunderclan had become deathly silent and Batwing saw Dewpelt with her head bowed. The clans waited to see if he would say more.

"Violetpaw was killed by the Shadowclan deputy, and we all grieve for her." Unsettling murmurs began to come from the cats, and Batwing glanced around uneasily, wishing that Duskstar hadn't mentioned Icetalon. "Also," the Thunderclan leader went on. "We have a new warrior, Batwing."

All of the heads turned and Batwing shrank down into the ground, feeling their stares. Startail purred in amusement at her embarrassment.

Then Soarstar stepped forward with a dip of his head. "Windclan welcomes our new warrior, Talonclaw, and we have no other news."

Nodding, Lightstar once more took her turn to speak. "Riverclan has also suffered a loss, Rosepaw died just yesterday, and we all watch her spirit in Starclan."

The cats waited for her to express more, but she said nothing more on the apprentice's death. "Also, Floodclaw became a warrior, although he could not come along with us today."

With mutters of welcoming, the gathering began to break apart. As the clans trickled out of the clearing, Batwing searched the crowd for Dawnspirit. When she spotted the medicine cat, she rushed over.

Dawnspirit's face brightened when she saw her friend. "Batwing, congratulations on your warrior name!"

"You too," Batwing purred, grinning. "You must be happy!"

A shadow darkened Dawnspirit's face as Batwing said this, and she turned away.

"What's the matter?"

"I-it's just the Crookedwhisker has made a lot of changes to Shadowclan, its so... hard to get used to all of them."

Batwing's face held concern as she looked at Dawnspirit. "What kind of changes? I thought he just became leader!"

"Oh, its nothing," she muttered. "I've got to go."

"Wait!" Batwing cried, but Dawnspirit was already gone, leaving only a sense of fear and confusion in Batwing's mind.

* * *

><p>Cloverkit scampered towards Sunpelt as she lay down on her bed of moss.<p>

"Pantherpaw is gonna take show us some battle moves," he mewed, looking up into his mother's amber eyes. "Can I go?"

Sunpelt purred. "Of course you can. So can Brownkit. Just make sure to come back soon!"

Nodding with excitement, the kit bundled himself out of the nursery, into the dark sky that awaited him. It was almost dark and the cats had just left for the gathering, although they had gone to Fourtrees quite early. Cloverkit suppressed a small yawn, but he forced himself to stay awake. He was trying to remain active until the cats from the gathering came back, and so was Brownkit, Fawnkit and Skykit. Mosskit had been tired, and had fallen asleep a little while ago.

At first Cloverkit smiled at the prospect of learning some battle moves from the other apprentices, but as he caught site of Pantherpaw showing Fawnkit how to position herself, he began to lose interest. Without anyone noticing, he slipped out the gorse tunnel, and past the guard, Addertooth.

Once he was safely out of the camp, he looked around. Cold night air swirled around his tiny body, and he shivered as it began to get colder by the minute. Crickets chirped in the bushes and only one stray bird sang a sad little song.

Cloverkit raced through the trees, feeling his heart pound with excitement. He ran so fast that he didn't even stop to look where he was going.

Finally, his sense of smell came crashing down on him when he heard a loud menacing growl. Cloverkit sniffed the air, and to his horror, realized that he had crossed the Shadowclan border! Tilting his head upward, he saw that he was face to face with a muddy colored warrior.

The tom narrowed his eyes and glared down at the kit. Cloverkit tentatively backed towards the border, but squealed with shock when teeth connected with his scruff. He felt himself being lifted into the air and swaying back and forth as he swung from the tom's jaws, while the Shadowclan warrior raced away into the heart of his territory.

* * *

><p>Batwing's eyes opened to find darkness awaiting her. The darkness swirled around her like the mist that clung to the cold air. Shuddering, she glared at the figure before her.<p>

"Why have you called me now?" Batwing growled, her golden eyes as fiery as burning embers.

Nightclaw laughed, but it was a cold raspy sound that made the trees shrink away from the tom in fear. "I learned that you went to the gathering," he mewed, rustling his coal black fur. "Is there any news that you can tell me?"

Batwing drew back in surprise and Nightclaw's face fell into contempt. "I cannot see everything," he hissed. "The dark forest has its limits when Starclan is openly scorning you!"

Silence followed his short outburst until Batwing said, "I see." She stared at him a while before continuing. "I thought you might be interested in some startling news. Falconstar died of injuries after the battle, and someone else has decided to take over."

"Who?" Nightclaw stared at Batwing.

"Crookedwhisker." Her answer held no emotion and she watched her father hear the news that might shock him terribly, although it did not for her.

Nightclaw's fur stood on end and he looked at her, horrified. "What?" he snarled. "Crookedwhisker's leader?"

"What's the matter?" she shot back. "I know he helped you set up that raid, but he can't be all that bad!"

Forcing his breathing to calm once more, Nightclaw shook his head. "You don't understand how dangerous he is. Here, I'll explain, but don't worry. No time will pass at all while you dream."

Batwing drew back in horror as Nightclaw's battle scarred tail reached for her forehead. She stepped backwards in fear as remembrance of Nina's memories flooded her mind.

"Get away from me!" she cried. "I don't want to see inside your head!"

Nightclaw looked at her in surprise, but he just continued to walk foreword. "You must know!" he pressed. "You must know everything! Not only my memories, everyone's! Eaglewing's, Dewpelt's, Mouseclaw's, even your mother's!"

Batwing struggled, but Nightclaw ignored her fury as he raised his eyes to the sky. "She must understand, Starclan. Please, give her these memories! Please!"

"Nightclaw! Stop!" Batwing cried, her voice panicked, but she was sent tumbling into unconsciousness as her father's tail brushed her fur. And then, she felt no more.

**OMG! So just in case some of you didnt get this chapter, yes cloverkit did just get captured by a shadowclan warrior! and yes i know i am very very very unoriginal, but i still hoped you liked it!**

**If you ppl read the first book, then what nightclaw is about to do is what Nina did when she gave Batwing her memories!**

**PLZ REVIEW! I MIGHT STOP POSTING IF I DONT GET AT LEATS 2 REVIEWS! I MEAN 2 PPL! THATS NOT MUCH TO ASK!**


	6. Chapter 4

**heres chapter 4 :) im very very very sorry that u wont get to find out wat happens to cloverkit and who kidnapped him for a very very very long time :( thats because Batwing will be dreaming for a long time :) she is in nightclaw's mind in his memories! we are about to see why nightclaw is so bitter and mean!**

Chapter 4

Nightpaw's paws skimmed the ground as he tore across the soil under the night expanse, racing after his clanmates. Glittering stars covered the ebony sky overhead, and Nightpaw couldn't help feeling a rush of excitement for his first gathering. He caught site of Eaglepaw's tortoiseshell fur, and fell into line next to her.

Nightpaw saw that her amber eyes were also brimming with thrill, and he grinned back at her. Suddenly the cats in front of them jerked to a halt, and all of the cats sat, waiting for Blazestar's signal. As Nightpaw's eyes saw the leader's blazing orange tail flick, he rushed along with his clanmates as they rushed into the clearing like a tide. Once they were in the clearing Eaglepaw beamed up at her best friend.

"I'm so excited!" she squealed, but Nightpaw didn't reply. He found himself standing at the edge of a huge hollow filled with different scents that confused his mind and nose.

"There are so many cats!" he whispered in awe, looking around at cats who were just lounging around, chatting and laughing.

Raindapple, who was directly in front of the two apprentices, sniffed the air. "Riverclan's not here yet," she commented to Blizzardtail.

Eaglepaw let out a purr of amusement. "Well, your 'so many cats' turned out to be just Shadowclan and Windclan."

Nightpaw's fur burned with embarrassment as she said this, and he looked at the ground, muttering under his breath. "Look!" he blurted out, changing the subject. "Blazestar is getting onto the Highrock!"

Eaglepaw's eyes followed his gaze, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Come on, let's go up front so we can see!"

Nightpaw took a step forward to follow the she-cat when a brown tail stopped him. Whirling around in surprise, Nightpaw's eyes widened when he saw a russet colored tom standing before him. The tom smelled strongly of Shadowclan, and he looked the age of an old apprentice, possibly a warrior.

Dipping his head, the tom mewed, "This your first gathering?"

Nightpaw stared up at the Shadowclan cat and mutely nodded.

The tom purred in amusement. "My names Crookedwhisker, its my first gathering, as a warrior that is." He beamed at the idea and then turned back to Nightpaw.

Nightpaw grinned back. The tom was very friendly, there was no harm in getting to know him. A feeling of admiration was already forming in his mind as he gazed up at the young warrior. "My name's Nightpaw," he mewed, ducking his head shyly. "Yeah, its my first gathering."

Crookedwhisker laughed. "I like you already kid. Hey, you want to know what my goal in life is?"

Nightpaw nodded eagerly.

"To become deputy." The warrior said it with absolute certainty, as if his life was already planned out for him. "And then someday, I'll be leader, and be one of the most powerful cats in the forest. You like that?"

Nightpaw's head bobbed up and down as he imagined being leader. "That's going to be my dream too!" he cried enthusiastically.

Crookedwhisker laughed. "Hey tell you what, Nightpaw. Meet me on the border between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. I can give you some lessons to becoming deputy."

"But- isn't that against the warrior code?" Nightpaw looked up puzzled. His mentor, Larkmeadow, had always told him that meeting cats from other clans was forbidden unless you had a good reason.

Crookedwhisker shook his head. "Don't worry, its fine. No one will catch us!"

"We-ell." Nightpaw looked up uncertain.

"Nightpaw!"

Nightpaw turned around at Eaglepaw's voice. "Come one!" she called. "I've been waiting for you! And hurry up!"

Nightpaw nodded and raced away with a flick of his tail.

"See you there, kid!" he heard Crookedwhisker call over his shoulder. Nightpaw sighed. _What had he gotten himself into?_

* * *

><p>Nightpaw padded through the forest, glancing around nervously at the pitch-black night sky that lay above him. He had decided to follow up on Crookedwhisker's offer. It wouldn't be bad to have a friend in Shadowclan, someone who you could count on in an emergency.<p>

Once he reached the border, Nightpaw sat down and waited for Crookedwhisker. Sunlight streaming through the shaded trees cast down a golden shadow on the apprentice and he purred in delight as it warmed his pelt. When he spotted the tom in the bushes, he called out in greeting.

Crookedwhisker padded over, smiling faintly. "You came." It wasn't a question, just a statement. Most of Crookedwhisker's carefree attitude had left him, and the warrior looked more stern and formal.

Nightpaw dipped his head, trying to conceal his excitement. This Shadowclan warrior was going to train him how to become deputy!

"To start with," he started, "You must always be confident. Make the other cats respect you, and don't let anyone get in your way. If you act as though you are more important then other cats, they will believe it. Now show me how you act."

Nightpaw nodded, taking a deep breath. He then stuck his nose up in the air and acted cool. His heart rose as he felt a feeling of power come with his air of superiority. Glancing back his new mentor, Nightpaw saw that Crookedwhisker was nodding in satisfaction.

"You have the power in you," he mewed. "It's natural for you."

Nightpaw beamed at the praise, and he continued to walk around with his head held high. Strength surged through his body and he felt as if he could do anything, even lunge at Crookedwhisker, who stood before him, and kill him with one slice of his claws.

When Crookedwhisker decided that they had had enough, he started to leave. "Practice that wherever you go, the sooner you start, the sooner you will gain respect."

Nightpaw nodded, flicking his tail at the leaving warrior. He was going to come back again, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Eaglepaw squealed with shock as Nightpaw bowled her over. The two apprentices burst into giggles that were silenced as Larkmeadow glared at her apprentice.<p>

"Nightpaw!" she scolded. "I told you to meet me in the training hollow for battle training, not playtime!"

Nightpaw ducked his head in embarrassment, giving his black fur a lick. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'll pay attention.

Larkmeadow nodded in satisfaction and showed him the move again. "Slash at the warrior's nose, then role under their legs, while scraping their belly."

Nodding, he copied what his mentor had done, executing it perfectly and landing on his paws.

Larkmeadow's eyes glowed with pride and she smiled. "Wonderful! I wish you would show that much concentration on your hunting too, then maybe the clan wouldn't go hungry so often."

Nightpaw's cheeks burned, but he smiled at the praise. "I'll work hard, I promise."

Purring, Larkmeadow motioned to Eaglepaw. "Now you try," she instructed.

Eaglepaw nodded enthusiastically. Padding into the center of the hollow, she crouched in front of Nightpaw, prepared to use him as the enemy warrior. Suddenly, with a snarl, her paw darted out and batted at Nightpaw. With amazing agility, she rolled under his belly, while battering at the soft exposed fur.

Mouseclaw had been watching from the side as Larkmeadow instructed her apprentice, and the deputy smiled as Eaglepaw performed the move. "Both of you are learning quite fast. Keep it up, and you might find yourselves warriors in no time."

Larkmeadow laughed at Eaglepaw's look of amazement. "She's joking," she purred. "You two just became apprentices, and you have a long time to go before you're moving to the warrior den."

Eaglepaw's disappointment was clear, but Nightpaw brushed against her. "Don't worry," he mewed. "We'll be warriors soon, we're going to be the best warriors ever."

"Yeah," said Eaglepaw, grinning. "But I'll be better then you."

"No you won't!" Nightpaw cried.

"Yes, I will," Eaglepaw mewed stubbornly, a hint of a smile lighting up her tortoiseshell fur. "After all, I'm apprenticed to the deputy!"

"Well I'm gonna be the deputy!" Nightpaw said, his eyes gazing off into the distance, as if imagining the ceremony where he would become the deputy of Thunderclan.

"No, I will!" Eaglepaw said, her mouth now in a firm line.

"No way!"

Larkmeadow purred in amusement at the two friends, and then she leaned foreword to silence their quarreling. "Don't worry about that now," she mewed. "I'll bet that you two are going to be the best warriors in Thunderclan when you grow up."

Eaglepaw smiled at the warrior's positive voice. "I hope you're right," she said.

Nightpaw nodded his black head in agreement. "Me too!"

Mouseclaw purred and motioned with her tail. "Come one, lets go back to camp. You two must be hungry after all that arguing."

The three cats followed her as Mouseclaw made her way out of the clearing. When they reached the ravine that reached down into the camp, Eaglepaw scampered down the slope, with Nightpaw hot on her heals. Her squeal split the air as he bowled her over, and batted at her with soft unsheathed claws. The two friends rolled all the way down the ravine into the Thunderclan camp, and Eaglepaw shakily got to her paws, giggling.

The fresh-kill pile was full of warm meat, and Nightpaw's appetite was roused as he stared at it. Leaving their game behind, he raced over to it. A loud grumbled echoed from his stomach, and Nightpaw quickly chose a large thrush, which was staring invitingly at him.

Eaglepaw padded over, her gaze as famished as his. "Can I share?" she asked, flicking her tail at the prey.

Nightpaw grinned back at her. "Of course," he mewed. "I guess all that training got me hungry! I feel like I could eat two whole rabbits!"

The two sat in silence, letting each other eat their fill, but as soon as the thrush had no juicy meat left on it, their talk bubbled to the surface.

"Can you believe that Lightstar is leader now?" Eaglepaw squealed. "She must be the youngest leader ever!"

Nightpaw nodded excitedly. There had been many tales about Lightstar when she first became deputy. Her father, Goldenspirit, was the Riverclan medicine cat, and many had thought that he had influenced the former leader, Claystar, into the decision of making Lightstar deputy. "But I hear," Nightpaw said, lowering his voice, "That she is deadly in battle! She never loses to anyone."

Eaglepaw looked away dreamily. "I wonder if I'll ever be like that," she mewed, sighing.

"Don't worry, you will."

Eaglepaw looked up at him, beaming in astonishment. "Really?" she cried.

Nightpaw nodded. "Yeah, but you would still lose to me," he said grinning playfully. Eaglepaw batted him over the ear.

Soon they were left in silence again, and Nightpaw found himself examining his friend. Eaglepaw was sitting, daintily licking her paws and dragging them over her ears. Her long haired tortoise shell coat fell about her in soft ruffled waves. As she licked, her whiskers danced slightly and her nose twitched. Her long tail lazily swished back and forth, brushing against Nightpaw's back. Eaglepaw glanced up for a moment and the sun caught on her sharp amber eyes. In the light they looked like two pools of honey, not bright yellow, but a soothing orange. Nightpaw found himself slowly sinking into her gaze as she looked up and smiled at him.

Nightpaw thought how lucky he was to be friends with Eaglepaw. She was a good hunter and fighter, and a very pretty and fierce cat. She was popular among the apprentices, and they had such a strong friendship that Nightpaw knew it would last forever. After all, hadn't an elder once said that friendship that started in the nursery went on until Starclan?

Although his thoughts were comforting, Nightpaw's mind began to slowly feel the exhaustion of no sleep.

He let out a huge yawn. "I'll see you later," Nightpaw mewed, feeling his tight stomach, and inwardly groaned, knowing that it was going to ache for hours. "I'm going to go take a nap."

Eaglepaw purred in amusement, and watched her friend pad away, his steps tired and sluggish. Spring was just starting to push away the frost bitten wind of winter, and hints of bright green leaves and tiny blossoms were peeping through the walls of the dens, as Eaglepaw glanced at them, a lightness filled her heart. Her spirits soared as clear fresh air tickled her nose, but a trace of confusion had begun to arouse in her at Nightpaw's exhaustion. He was almost never tired, and they had only had a short training session.

Part of her perplexity came from the fact that she had found Nightpaw's nest empty at dawn, but she quickly dismissed the these faint suspicions. Nightpaw had probably just gotten restless and taken a walk, nothing more.

As Eaglepaw's thoughts wandered, she forced herself back to the present. Mouseclaw was striding towards her with a look of determination, and Eaglepaw groaned, sure that she was in trouble. But fortunately, the dawn patrol bounded in at that exact second and Snowstorm stopped Mouseclaw in her tracks with a look of concern on his face.

Mouseclaw sighed, looked back at her fidgeting apprentice, but then joined the warrior in his hushed conversation. Eaglepaw leaned forward in her curiosity, and caught snatched of what they were whispering as she strained her ears.

"He wouldn't do that," Mouseclaw muttered, pain and confusion clear in her voice, the hurt stuck to her like a tangled burr.

"I know." That was Snowstorm. His eyes were sad, his voice and low, and Eaglepaw jerked her head down when his gaze flicked her way. "But its what I saw, would I lie to you?"

Mouseclaw winced, and she looked like she was about to argue, but she then shook her head. "Does anyone else know?"

"No," Snowstorm mewed firmly. "I was the only one who saw anything."

Mouseclaw's shoulders relaxed, but her eyes still glittered with the haunting shock. "He wouldn't do it," she muttered. Her face tilted upward. "He wouldn't do that, would he?" she whispered pleadingly, her face desperate for some reassurance.

Snowstorm averted his eyes, saying nothing. "I'm its all just a big misunderstanding," he said, but his eyes gave away his doubt. With a flick of his snowy white tail, he bounded out of the gorse tunnel, leaving a mournful Mouseclaw, and her shocked and confused apprentice.

**OMG EXCITING CHAPTER! NIGHTPAW JUST MET CROOKEDWHISKER! **

**U MUST REVIEW! I MEAN IT! NO REVIEWS NO CHAPTERS :'( THANKS SO MUCH 2 Blitz-gurl-42 WHO HAS BEEN LIKE REVIEW ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER! I APPRECIATE IT! :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**yay chapter 5 :) read and REVIEW :)**

Chapter 5

Nightpaw's eyes flickered open to find himself curled up in the apprentice den with brilliant sunlight bathing his coal black fur. His limbs trembled slightly as he stretched, but he managed to stumble to his paws.

The sky was tinged with rosy light and the large expanse appeared to be blushing, shedding its scarlet light on the clouds that drifted through it. A groan was uttered as Nightpaw realized how long he had slept.

The Thunderclan camp was almost empty, and only Stormpelt and three bubbling kits remained. Frostkit, Owlkit, and Cherrykit were pouncing on each other's tails, spending more time giggling then fighting, and Stormpelt stood nearby sorting herbs, watching them with a slightly amused expression on his face.

He looked up when Nightpaw padded out of the apprentice den. "Where were you?" he scolded, frowning in disapproval. "Your mentor was looking all over for you."

Nightpaw gulped. If Larkmeadow had been looking for him, then he must be in trouble. "I-I was tired after the gathering," he stammered, glancing at the ground.

Stormpelt just snorted. "Well, they went out on hunting patrol, but if you hurry, you might still be able to catch them. They went down towards the twoleg border."

Nightpaw felt hot shame rise to his face, knowing that his mentor would scold him in front of the whole patrol like a kit. He dipped his head at the medicine cat and raced out of the gorse tunnel, all the while feeling a tight knot form in his stomach.

The leafy forest floor cushioned his paws as he ran, but neither it nor the bright happy sunlight did anything to lighten his mood. His nose wrinkled with distaste as he smelled the strong stench of twolegs, and he drew back slightly, catching sight of Larkmeadow's dappled golden pelt in the bracken ahead. But Nightpaw swallowed his nervousness and surged forward, and came to a screeching halt in front of the patrol. He heard a hiss of frustration and saw Sunpaw glaring at him, while the rest of the cats just stared,

"You just scared away my mouse," she accused.

Larkmeadow turned around. "Nightpaw!" she mewed.

Nightpaw stared at the ground, bracing himself for her sharp accusations. But none came.

"Eaglepaw told me you were collecting herbs for Stormpelt," she mewed warmly, her eyes revealing how proud she was of her apprentice for not slacking off as usual.

Nightpaw looked at Eaglepaw in astonishment, who just winked at him. "You're welcome," she mouthed, trying to conceal her giggling. Nightpaw grinned back at her.

"Did you find anything?" Larkmeadow pressed.

Nightpaw nodded, trying to conceal his vast relief at not being caught. "Y-yeah," he mewed. "Lots, I found a whole lot of, um, tansy."

Larkmeadow beamed. "Very good," she praised. "Its nice to see you helping out around here for a change."

Nightpaw winced but took the compliment with a forced and guilty smile.

As soon as Larkmeadow's attention was angled on a plump thrush, he turned to Eaglepaw, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks," he whispered, making sure no one overheard him. "I thought she was gonna kill me for sure!"

Eaglepaw giggled. "Just don't take anymore naps today," she mewed.

"I won't," Nightpaw promised, his voice serious, but his emerald green eyes were twinkling with merry laughter.

At Larkmeadow's disapproving stare, the two hurriedly began to scent the air for prey, and ended up going back to camp together with two mice and a large squirrel.

When they padded through the gorse tunnel, following the patrol, Nightpaw noticed that Mouseclaw looked worried. Her were narrowed, but instead of anger, they shone with hurt and confused feelings. He turned to Eaglepaw, his face questioning, but she averted his gaze.

"Is she-"

"Yes." Eaglepaw stared at the ground. "She's fine." But her voice cracked and then her worries and emotions about her mentor poured out. "I think it has something to do with Sleetheart," she cried. "Snowstorm was telling her things and she started saying how he wouldn't do that and how it couldn't be true. And- and then I heard his name a couple times." Eaglepaw paused looking at Nightpaw, desperate for some guidance and guarantee that her mentor was okay. "I just don't know, I've never seen her so confused. I mean, she's the deputy; she shouldn't be so… so off track. She just isn't paying attention to her duties for the clan."

Nightpaw nodded and listened not saying a word as Eaglepaw poured out her feelings to him, and an odd sense of happiness filled him. It felt so good to be the cat whom she went to when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Content was the only thing that filled him as he felt Eaglepaw's trust in him as she told him her vast worries.

"Nightpaw?"

Nightpaw's head jerked upward. "Huh?"

"Do you think she's okay?" Eaglepaw's whiskers twitched in annoyance as Nightpaw gave her a bewildered expression.

"Mouseclaw," she pressed. "Do you think she's alright?"

"Yeah," Nightpaw stammered, feeling his cheeks grow hot. He hadn't heard most of what his friend had just said, but he wasn't about to admit it. "She's probably caught Sleetheart eating before hunting for the clan."

Eaglepaw nodded, but her amber eyes remained unconvinced and troubled. As Nightpaw followed her over to the apprentice den, he heard Mistytail talking with her mate, Duskwhisker, about the dawn patrol.

"You should have seen it," she mewed. "This crazy Shadowclan cat was padding around the forest babbling. He kept on repeating the same thing, that he was waiting for night to come to him. Must have hit his head on a rock and gone insane."

Nightclaw looked at the she-cat in surprise. Already his mind was reeling. Could the tom have been Crookedwhisker? The warrior might have been trying to send a message to Nightpaw through the dawn patrol. If night meant Nightpaw then…

Nightpaw raced over to Mistytail. "W-where was the cat?" he stammered, feeling Duskwhisker's stare burning into his back.

Mistytail looked up at him, surprised. "Oh, the rambling tom?" she said with a snort of disdain at the ridiculous behavior. "He was down by the Shadowclan border, quite near it. Shadowclan must be robbing their cats of minds from the looks him."

Nightpaw muttered his thanks and raced out of the camp before she had any time to ask any questions, ignoring Eaglepaw's annoyed cry as he left her.

Nightpaw raced through the trees, stopping only momentarily at the border before walking a few pawsteps over it. He then scanned the trees until he caught site of Crookedwhisker hidden in the bushes.

The tom took his time approaching Nightpaw, until he finally emerged from the greenery. "I see you received my message," he mewed.

"That was very clever of you," mewed Nightpaw appreciatively, impressed that the cat had thought of something that shrewd.

Crookedwhisker smiled in amusement. "I am very resourceful. Now, let me see what you have been practicing." Nightpaw smiled and felt his confidence bubble up as he resumed the trance of commanding and power he felt with his young warrior mentor. Lifting his head, he slowly strode past Crookedwhisker, acknowledging his presence with a cool nod of superiority.

Crookedwhisker nodded, his joy clearly showing on his face. "Nightpaw, you are a natural. Power should be yours. Remember that. Now let's practice some fighting techniques."

"But I'm learning that with my normal mentor," said Nightpaw, confused.

"You're learning _Thunderclan_ fighting," corrected Crookedwhisker, saying it as if the training he was getting inferior to what the Shadowclan mentors taught. "A true leader should have knowledge of all different styles, it makes them ready for anything. Now, try to attack me." Uncertain, Nightpaw prepared to leap, weaving back and forth, then suddenly lunging to the right of Crookedwhisker, towards what he had noticed seemed to be the warrior's weaker side. In a flash, the warrior was gone. Nightpaw only realized that he had rolled between his legs when, an instant later, he felt an onslaught of blows battering his haunches. Nightpaw, not ready to give up, gave a kick from his strong back legs. But since he couldn't see, he connected with air, and Crookedwhisker suddenly stepped on his tail.

"Yow!" yelled Nightpaw in pain, whirling around to glare at his offending tail, biting an angry slew of words.

"You weren't expecting that were you?" asked Crookedwhisker, now standing up right in front of Nightpaw. "That was a little taste of Shadowclan trickery. Now let's start training you. You may need to kill someone someday who gets in your way, and you need to know how to go about it."

Nightpaw smirked, all of his anger gone, and looked up to see if Crookedwhisker was joking, but instead of a friendly twinkle, a cold gleam filled the tom's eyes. Nightpaw shivered with horror, wanting to get away from here now, wanting to run back to the camp. But it was too late now.


	8. Chapter 6

**Well, I am very sorry to disappointing all of you people who cant wait to see what happened to cloverkit, but we will be in nightclaws memories for a VERY VERY VERY long time.**

**WOW! Stuck in a mirror I LUV YOU! i am so happy you like my story and i luv it that u reviewed so much! actually nina and nightclaw are going to find a way to be together! YAY NINA X NIGHT!**

**Blitz-gurl-42 i feel like im saying this everytime because u are so awesome for reviewing every single chapter! thanks so much! yes im very sorry but your patience might get annoyed cuz we arent gonna see cloverkit for a very long time :(**

**Priceless Cat Lady i know how it feels to be super busy! i am getting ready to audition for some highschools so you arent alone on the busy part! im so happy you liked the last chapter! i hope you like this one ;)**

Chapter 6

Nightpaw stared at the long winding path in front of him, awe filling him. Rocks were strewn along it, and he shivered feeling the immense power of Starclan that filled the trail. His paws were weary from walking the long trip, but now his efforts were rewarded as he filed in next to Eaglepaw to catch a glance of the magnificent pool of water.

Blazestar smiled as the two apprentices stared at the moonpool in wonder, sharing amused glances with Mouseclaw. The deputy also had a look of marvel on her face, all sadness and other thoughts having been banished. He had to admit that he could understand their amazement. The moonpool held an aura of his dead ancestors, and their spirits filled the small hollow.

The pool itself was a glimmering sheet of water that rippled on the side of the stone basin it lay in. A small waterfall trickled into the pool, although the water remained smooth and perfect, without ripples or disturbances. The moon glowed in the ebony sky, gleaming in its reflection, the stars accompanying its slow rise.

Blazestar caught the scent of a Thunderclan cat, and sighed sadly knowing that Nightpaw's dead mother had come to watch her son take his first steps towards becoming a warrior.

Nightpaw had noticed it too. His whole body shuddered as he inhaled the scent of Hazelwing, and his green eyes had become dull with grief.

Blazestar turned away, not wanting to dwell on the tom's sadness. "I will now dream with Starclan," he murmured, his voice husky. He then turned to Nightpaw and Eaglepaw. "You two sleep on the ground over there while I dream."

The apprentices nodded, and settled down along with Mouseclaw, the deputy not needing any instruction.

Nightpaw curled up, and began to roll around, trying to find a comfortable position when Mouseclaw turned and glared at him. Nightpaw swallowed hard, and lay still, trying not to disturb his companions. Slowly his eyes shut, and his mind fell into darkness, dreams coming with the black.

A scent smelling of love and kindness filled Nightpaw's nose, and he let his eyes drift open, gazing around at the curious scenery around him. He stood in a beautiful forest, and the mystic aura of the moonpool was in the air here, although the moonpool itself was nowhere in sight.

Nightpaw turned; searching for the source of the wonderful smell he had notice upon arriving.

"My son."

Nightpaw whirled around. Before him stood a tortoiseshell she-cat with eyes as green as the spring leaves that filled the trees around her. A hammering filled the young tom's chest as he recognized her.

"Mother," he whispered.

Hazelwing dipped her head, smiling. "Nightpaw," she said. "Welcome to Starclan."

Nightpaw looked around him in surprise and awe. "I'm in Starclan," he mewed, his voice hushed. "I-is that bad?"

Hazelwing laughed, her voice rumbling. "No, don't worry. I just wanted to see you before you become a warrior."

"A warrior?" Nightpaw looked up at her in surprise. "I'm going to become a warrior soon?"

"Of course," Hazelwing mewed, smiling in amusement. She gazed out into the night sky; as if she could see many things the apprentice could not. "But I must warn you, being a warrior isn't as easy as you think. You must not stray from the path of loyalty, Nightpaw."

Nightpaw felt the blood drain from his face. "Is that what you came her to tell me," he said quietly.

Hazelwing slowly nodded. "Nightpaw, please understand that I love you, but I don't agree with what you've been doing with Crookedwhisker."

Nightpaw glared at her. "Thanks you, but I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions without you helping," he mewed coldly. "As far as I can see, I don't have a mother right now, just a dead one."

Hazelwing drew back from the apprentice in shock, pain and hurt filling her face. "Nightpaw," she said softly, her tone turning frosty. "You'll regret what you just said; you've made a dangerous enemy. You don't want Starclan against you."

Nightpaw stared up at the she-cat, his face stony. "I don't need Starclan to make my choices for me."

Hazelwing took one last look of her son, and then she turned her back on her. "Starclan will no longer watch over you, Nightpaw," she mewed quietly. "You have abandoned them, and they shall abandon you."

Nightpaw watched as the Starclan warrior padded away, and then he sank into sleep once more.

* * *

><p>Nightpaw padded away from Crookedwhisker, feeling the cold frosty wind brush against his fur. It had been three moons since he had started to train with Crookedwhisker, and already both of his mentors, Larkmeadow and Crookedwhisker, had begun to notice the difference in the young gangly tom.<p>

Nightpaw had changed from a lazy bossy apprentice to an ambitious tom who was rarely cheerful. Although Larkmeadow did notice his change in skills, she mostly saw his change in personality. Now, he just snapped at her, and he hardly ever made time for his friends. Instead he would just go off into the forest and disappear for hours at a time coming back with a bruised and scratched body.

As he padded through the gorse tunnel, Nightpaw heard some giggling and then felt something collide with him, sending him tumbling over his own paws. Nightpaw struggled to his paws to find Eaglepaw standing next to him, grinning.

"You should have seen your face," she mewed, laughing. "You looked like a startled mouse!"

Nightpaw glared at her. "Go away," he snapped. "I don't have time for games. Blazestar wants me to have my warrior ceremony today!"

Eaglepaw drew back, a stunned and hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry," she said, tears filling her eyes from her friend's harsh words. "I know, we did our assessments together, and so we're going to have our ceremonies together. I thought maybe we could share a squirrel before it. It would make you feel less- less-" Eaglepaw paused, glancing nervously up at Nightpaw. "Less agitated."

Nightpaw stopped, knowing how much he would love to eat with Eaglepaw. Her amber eyes were staring at him hurt, but also compassion. But he shook his head in annoyance, remembering what Crookedwhisker had said to him the previous day.

"_Friendship __is __an __unnecessary __item __that __prevents __you __from __reaching __your __full __potential. __But __Love __is __different. __Love __is __a __stumbling __block __placed __before __the __blind.__"_

Growling in indignation, Nightpaw muttered, "No. I'd like to be by myself."

Eaglepaw nodded, although the sadness still shone in her face. "All right," she whispered. "See you later, Nightpaw."

Nightpaw nodded and padded away into the apprentice den, thinking how in just a few hours, he would be sleeping in the warrior's den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Blazestar stood atop the Highrock, his green eyes gleaming in the sun. "Larkmeadow," he mewed. "Are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of Thunderclan?"

Larkmeadow nodded her head, a sad melancholy look in her eyes as if she saw something in the future that pained her. "Yes," she whispered, almost against her will. "He will be a warrior the clan will be proud of."

Blazestar then turned to Mouseclaw who stood next to him, her whole body prickling with pride for her young apprentice. "Mouseclaw," he said. "Are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior of Thunderclan?"

"I am," Mouseclaw mewed, smiling and sharing none of Larkmeadow's doubt.

Nightpaw watched all of this from a concealed excitement, not wishing to display any weakness of feelings that only kits felt, like eagerness or enthusiasm, just as Crookedwhisker had taught him.

Blazestar smiled, ready to continue the ceremony. "I, Blazestar of leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices." His voice rang out into the air, filled with happiness for these two young promising apprentices. "They have learned the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turns. Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Nightpaw looked up into Blazestar's eyes, feeling no pride or relief at his accomplishment. Blazestar winced slightly as he looked into Nightpaw's eyes having once been so gentle, but now were cold and empty. But he just drew away from those eyes and stared off into the distance.

Nightpaw nodded. "I do," he murmured.

Blazestar looked at him in satisfaction, turning away. "Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Eaglepaw quivered with happiness. "I do," she mewed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, Nightpaw, you shall be known as Nightclaw. Starclan honors you for fierceness and bravery. Eaglepaw, from now, you shall be known as Eaglewing. Starclan honors your compassion and skill. We welcome you both as full warriors of Thunderclan!" Blazestar rested his muzzle on Nightclaw's ebony fur, and then on Eaglepaw's tortoiseshell pelt, getting a like on the shoulder in return.

"Nightclaw! Eaglewing!" the clan chanted milling around the two new warriors and congratulating them.

Eaglewing grinned, feeling pride well up in her mind. She searched through the crowd for Nightclaw, trying to meet his eyes, and when she did he just turned away.

Eaglewing looked down to the ground, feeling anger and grief pour into her. She missed the old Nightclaw terribly, the one who would greet her with a smile.

Once, she knew that he had wanted to someday be her mate, just as she had, but now that want was gone. The old Nightpaw was gone, to be replaced by Nightclaw who no longer cared. And she knew he never would.

**WOW this chapters pretty sad :( it looks like nightclaws really turning evil :( poor eaglewing they would have been perfect together :(**

**READ AND REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Well, all of you cloverkit fans dont have to worry, cuz while batwing is dreaming, no time is passing. so the second she wakes up, we will get to see what happen to cloverkit!**

**Blitz-gurl-42: as always :) thanks for reviewing :) soon you will get all caught up in nightclaw's CRAZY mixed up life, so i promise you that you wont be missing cloverkit too much.**

Chapter 7

"Crookedwhisker, can I ask you something?"

Crookedwhisker paused in his training to look up. "Yes?"

"I-I was just thinking that-" Nightclaw paused. "That if I have such natural talent for power, so would my kits, wouldn't they?"

Crookedwhisker looked up in surprise. "Ah, I see what you are doing, Nightclaw. You still like that warrior Eaglewing, don't you? And you're finding an excuse to mate her."

Nightclaw ducked his head in embarrassment. "N-no, its just that my kits would so powerful, why not have some...

Crookedwhisker sighed. "Lets see what we can do about your little lover. I'll admit that it would be good to have some kits with her, an she's pretty powerful herself, correct?"

Nightclaw nodded, his cheeks burning. "Mouseclaw said that she would make a good deputy."

"Exactly. So if you were her mate, then you could keep an eye on her. You don't want her to take your spot as deputy!"

"Yes," Nightclaw said, smiling.

"And," Crookedwhisker continued, "you will stop pestering me about her. You look like a lovesick donkey whenever you mention her!"

Nightclaw ducked his head. "Yes Crookedwhisker," he mewed.

"Now go back to camp and ask this pretty little thing of yours to be your mate. We have no time to waste!"

Nightclaw nodded and scrambled out of the clearing racing towards the camp. When he reached the ravine, he scrambled down it, catching site of Eaglewing. He stopped to a screeching halt in front of her, causing her to spin around in surprise. "Nightclaw!" she cried.

Nightclaw at the ground, feeling his cheeks burn. "Um, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Eaglewing mewed, her amber eyes staring at him.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my mate."

Eaglewing just stood stock still for a few moments, and then her eyes went cold with fury. "How dare you," she hissed. "How dare you treat me like you have been, completely ignoring me, and now you think I'll be your mate! You've been acting like I'm a kit for moons now, all you ever say to me is how annoying and immature I am! And you just disappear into the forest for hours, not doing any work, and no one knows where you went! I don't want to be your mate!"

Nightclaw just stood there, stunned by her outburst. "Fine," he snarled. "Don't be my mate! But you'll regret it!" And then Nightclaw raced away into the trees.

Grief and horror were banging against Nightclaw's heart as he ran, and tears were streaming down his fur. "No!" he whispered, feeling the cold wind rush by him. "No, no, no!"

Nightclaw ran harder, wanting to escape his pain. His paws pounded against the dirt, and the green trees rushed by him in a blur. Thunderclan scents drifted through his nose, but they slowly disappeared as he ran farther away from the camp. He was too preoccupied to notice that the trees were steadily disappearing and turning into twoleg dens.

As he began to slow down, his eye site started to work properly again, no longer blinded by shock and pain. Horror billowed through him, rippling like the impact of fallen leaves on water. No leafy green trees sheltered his fur above him, and strange scents filled his nose.

Noises filled Nightclaw's ears and he glanced around wildly. The sound of twolegs talking made his mind hurt, and he whimpered, feeling unprotected in this strange place. Nightclaw looked around, but for once, he felt helpless. The forest was completely out of site, and so he did the first that came to mind. He ran.

Nightclaw may have been an excellent tracker in the forest, but here, as he tried to smell which way the Thunderclan border might be, other smells were butting in. The steaming smell of meat drifted through the air from an open window, and the taste of monsters was in the air, making him gag. If Nightclaw had though he would be able to locate his home here, he was wrong.

The stopped in a screeching halt, letting his breath surge forward in deep gulps and gasps. If he had been another cat, a more emotional one, then his ebony fur would be soaking with wet salty tears, as if he might shed the sadness that enveloped him in a dark cloak.

But Nightclaw was not an emotional tom cat, Crookedwhisker had trained him to keep all of his feelings bottled up inside of him, that to show the slightest trace of emotion would be like showing his enemy a weakness.

So Nightclaw just sat down on his haunches, feeling as if his whole body might burst with nausea and misery. His green eyes sparkled with bits of jade and tinges of aquamarine, but no happiness filled them, it was as if Nightclaw had known horror and mourning his whole life. His pain shown through his eyes, while his face remained stony and calm. None of his churning emotions effected his cold and cool collection.

Slowly Nightclaw took a deep breath. He looked around, gazed at his scenery, and then he ran. He raced along the hard rock paths that the twolegs filled their territories with, trying to block out harsh smell of smoke that made him want to gag.

Only one thought was in his mind, to escape from this place. Soon, the small twoleg dens turned into tall looming constructions that spiraled up into the gray sky. Bright lights flashed everywhere, and with one last cry of desperation, Nightclaw through himself away from it all. His whole body became enveloped in darkness as he entered a dark alley. Nightclaw forced himself to calm his quick breathing, which had become fast and harsh. He turned around to gaze at his surroundings.

He stood in a long dark tunnel, with tall walls of stone rising up from the ground on all sides. He tried to stop the fear that was coming, but he was unable to, and so he just sat down. Slowly his wits cam back to him, and he began to feel alive.

He eyes widened as a mouth watering scent reached his nose. Mouse. Nightclaw's green eyes scanned the ground around him until he caught site of the bony piece of prey. Small, but he was to hungry to resist.

Nightclaw dropped into the well practiced crouch and began to stalk his prey. He was so absorbed in catching the mouse, that he almost missed the scent marks as he approached them. His eyes widened with horror as he smelled the musty scent. The smell of dog was the only thing he had learned to fear from Crookedwhisker, and now real terror was filling him.

Nightclaw looked around frantically knowing that the dog could be here any second. He turned to run but stopped himself, knowing that if he ran the wrong way, then he would just go deeper into the territory. He tried to remember which way he had come, but it was lost him.

He looked around himself. "Is anyone here?" he called tentatively, hoping that some loner or rogue might come to his rescue. "Is anyone here?"

But his hopes were dashed as low growl interrupted his thoughts, and his eyes widened with horror. Nightclaw turned slowly, determined not to startle or the scare the dog.

He was quite big, larger then the small dogs that sometimes stood at the edge of the forest. His face looked as if it had been squashed by something large, and his fur was an ugly brown color.

The dog stepped forward, his black eyes flashing dangerously. Nightclaw looked around desperately, and then his eyes fell upon something that made his body sag with relief. A dark brown she-cat stood behind the dog looking ready to attack, but she hesitated for a moment. He looked towards her, and for a second, their eyes met, Nightclaw gazing into her deep golden eyes that shimmered in the dark light.

As she reached her decision, the she-cat leapt forward with a yowl, her face filled with courage and determination. The dog stepped back in shock, his eyes wide in confusion. Suddenly there were two cats before him. He couldn't seem to figure out which one to attack. The she-cat didn't even pause before sinking her teeth into his leg. Scarlet blood splattered onto the ground, and the dog roared in pain, his black eyes glowing with hatred.

He spun around and lunged at the she-cat, his teeth snapping at her neck. She jumped backwards, nearly tripping and the dog pounced on her again. With a snarl of fury, the brown cat twisted away and then sunk her teeth into the dogs neck, making him freeze.

Nightclaw could see that the cut wasn't deep enough to kill, but the dog still felt it, and he jumped back in pain, his tongue lolling out. With one last look, he turned and raced away from the two cats, a howl exploding from his lips.

Nightclaw stared at the she-cat, his green eyes wide. "Thanks," he mewed, his voice breathless as he gazed at her. "I thought I was dead for sure."

The she-cat looked at Nightclaw curiously as if inspecting him. "Don't mention it," she said, dipping her head. "Rocky's pretty vicious when someone goes into his territory."

"Rocky," mewed Nightclaw. "Is that the dog's name?"

"That's what the longfoots call him. I think that's what it says on his collar." The she-cat once more stared at him. "My names Nina."

"Nightclaw," he replied, gazing into Nina's blazing golden eyes, awestruck. "I'm not from around here."

Nina looked at him perplexed. "I could tell," she said, nodding. "But where are you from? You don't look like a house cat, too skinny."

Nightclaw bristled up at her remark, but chose to ignore it. "You mean kittypets right?" He was having trouble interpreting all of these strange terms, and it made his head swim. Longfoots, house cats, collars. "I-I'm from the forest, nor from here. I'm a warrior of Thunderclan."

Nina just stared at him. "The forest," she mewed slowly, as if she couldn't get the words up her throat. "Thunderclan? What's that?"

Nightclaw just shook his head. "It doesn't matter now," he mewed sadly, remembering Eaglewing's outraged face. He shuddered, determined that he wouldn't appear weak to his newfound friend. "Do you live here? In this-" Nightclaw paused, not exactly sure what to call the rock walls that towered around him.

Nina nodded. "The alleys are my home," she said softly, gazing around at her surroundings almost lovingly. "They have provided protection and food for me all my life."

Nightclaw opened. "Alleys," he mewed, savoring the word as it ran along his tongue. "That's a strange word."

Shrugging, Nina turned, beckoning with her tail for him to follow. "Come, I'll show you to where I usually sleep. Maybe we can find some shelter for you there."

Nightclaw followed Nina through the dark alleys and nearly crashed into her when she came to a sudden halt. A large wooden basket type of thing lay at the side of an alley, with soft blankets in it. Nightclaw gazed around but couldn't find anything that he might be able to sleep under or on.

Nina sighed and then motioned to the basket. "You can sleep with me if you'd like. I guess you have no where else to go, and you'll probably freeze."

Nightclaw nodded in appreciation and padded over to the basket. He leapt into it and curled up on the soft cushioning. The last thing he felt was Nina settling down next to him, and then he fell fast asleep.

**OMG NIGHTCLAW JUST MET NINA! NOW WE KNOW THAT NIGHTCLAW WAS THAT CAT NINA'S MEMORIES THAT SHE SHARED WITH BATWINGS!**

**READ AND REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 8

**WOW! I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVNT UPDATED IN 4 DAYS!**

**Priceless cat lady: I'm soooooooo happy you liked this chapter! heeeheee i luv ur smiley ;DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Blitz-gurl-42: there will be almost the whole book :( and yes Eaglewing was kinda mean 2 him :(**

**Russetwing: YAY! I AM SO HAPPY U LIKED IT! and wow! u are like the only person so far who has noticed that I combined forests! that is because I like having the old forest, but the moonpool is cooler then the moonstone!**

**Stuck in a mirror: It makes me feel so good that you like my writing :) i will go check out your next chapters of heroes!**

Chapter 8

Nightclaw's eyes opened to pale sunlight and the acrid smell of smoke. He slowly got to his paws and stretched out. He noticed that Nina no longer lay in the basket next to him and wondered if she had gone hunting. At the thought of food, his stomach began to growl, angry at the absence of prey.

Nightclaw groaned and leaped out of the basket. He raised his nose to scent the air, and caught the faint smell of mouse. He dropped in a crouch and let his body slide along the ground as he stalked it. It was a scrawny creature, but it would help his snarling stomach ease up a little. In one powerful leap, he broke the mouse's backbone, purred in satisfaction as blood seeped into his mouth.

He settled down next to the wall and began to gnaw off what little meat there was on the bones.

"You found food?"

Nightclaw looked up to see Nina padding over with a rat and a small bird in her jaws. He nodded. "Its pretty skinny but it will do."

Nina smiled and settled down next to him, dropping her prey in front of him. "If you're still hungry then help yourself," she mewed. "I already ate."

Nightclaw noticed her eying the food hungrily, and shook his head. "I'll be fine. I go hungry often in the forest. You can eat." He winced at his little lie, wanting to take it back, but it was too late. Nightclaw knew that in Thunderclan, the apprentices and kits almost never went hungry. But he swallowed down his hunger as he watched Nina gulp down the rest of the food. It was her catch after all, not his.

Sighing, Nightclaw got to his feet. "Don't you get trouble from other cats?" Nightclaw asked, noticing for the first time the others who were curled up around the sides of the alley.

Nina shrugged. "They know their place and I know mine. When one cat steps out of line, maybe steal someone else's food, either they get away with it or they get a good beating. Each cat knows which cats are at the bottom of the line, or weather they are more powerful."

Nightclaw glanced at her, impressed at how these rogues worked so logically. "Do you know the rest of the cats?"

"Some of them." Nina glanced around. "That one there," she mewed, flicking her tail towards a scrawny gray tom who sat close to them, "that's Shingle. And the orange she-cat next to him is Blinks, they're mates."

Nightclaw nodded. "Who's that?" he asked, seeing a burly looking white tom.

Nina winced slightly. "That's Blazes," she muttered. "You should stay away from him. He doesn't like strangers."

Nightclaw nodded, storing that information in the back of his mind. He was sure he would need it. "Any friends?" he asked. "Who won't attack you or steal your food?"

Nina shrugged and glanced around. "There's Spark over there, I'm friends with him. Here, I'll introduce him to you."

Nightclaw nodded and bounded after her as she raced over to a brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes. He looked up and smiled as he saw Nina coming. "You brought a friend," he said simply, glancing at Nightclaw.

Nina glanced at the ground in embarrassment. "He's from the forest," she muttered. "His name is Nightclaw."

"The forest, huh?" Spark looked at Nightclaw with new interest. "I met a cat from there once. He had a strange name, just like yours."

"Really?" Nightclaw asked, wondering if a clan cat had been here before he had. "What was their name?"

Spark stopped for a second thinking. "His name was Stormpelt, he was trying to meet someone here. He asked for some she-cat, but I didn't really understand him."

Nightclaw froze. Could Stormpelt have visited the city before? The old medicine cat often went off by himself into the forest and sometimes disappeared for days, but he wouldn't have traveled all the way here just to visit a friend, would he? Nightclaw realized that Spark had asked him a question, and he quickly jerked himself out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked slightly confused.

"I said," mewed Spark. "Are you staying, or just passing through?"

Nightclaw paused unsure of what his answer might be. "I don't know," he said softly. "I'm not sure what I'm doing right now."

Spark nodded, this answer proving satisfying enough for him. The tom then turned back to Nina. "Have you heard the news?" he asked.

Nina looked up in surprise. "What news," she said slowly.

Spark looked around, as if what he was about to say was a secret. "Longfoots," he whispered. "They have been coming into the alleys every night. No cat is safe here anymore."

Nina stared at her friend, horrified. "You mean they catch the cats!" she gasped, her golden eyes wide. "What do they do with them?"

Spark shook his. "No one knows," he mewed. "Until they themselves are caught."

Nightclaw shuddered, imagining being taken away by a twoleg. "Do they come to every alley?" he asked nervously, glancing around, as if he though someone might pop out at any second and trap him.

Spark shrugged. "Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't."

Nina continued to stare ahead of herself, wide eyed.

Nightclaw glanced at his friend, noticing that she was shivering in fear and dropped his tail of her back in a comforting way. "Don't worry," he mewed gently. "If you can attack that dog the way you did to save my life, then you can beat a two- uh longfoot any day."

Nina looked up at him, her golden eyes wide and pleading. "Do you really think so," she said softly, still looking scared.

Sparks snorted. "You just met this cat yesterday?" he mewed, glancing at the pair with scornfully.

Nightclaw drew back from Nina, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Yes," he muttered. "She saved me from-" He paused for a second, looking at Nina for help.

"Rocky," she finished. "Rocky had him cornered."

Sparks nodded, still looking amused. "Rocky can be a vicious pup. You were lucky this little sweetie was there for you."

Nina glared at the rogue, but he just shrugged. "She's got a good heart, she has," he mewed to Nightclaw, ignoring Nina's squirming and glares. "You're lucky it wasn't someone like Blazes. You would have been dead for sure."

Nightclaw looked up in surprise. "Nina mentioned Blazes," he mewed slowly. "Who is he?"

Sparks shuddered. "Someone to stay away from," he said, glancing around nervously. "He's dangerous and if you get on his wrong side, he'll hunt you down until you're dead."

Stiffening, Nightclaw's eyes were wide with horror.

Nina just shook her head and glared at Sparks in a protective manner. "Stop it," she mewed, agitated. "You're scaring him." She shook her head, turning to Nightclaw. "Blazes isn't that bad, he's just a vicious fighter."

"And deadly," Sparks finished.

Nina glared at him. "Come on," she mewed to Nightclaw, flicking her tail. "I want to go ask around if the longfoots might come tonight."

Nightclaw nodded and raced after her. He blinked sharply as more scents rushed through his nose, dazzling his senses. Cats were everywhere, lining the walls, and their smells were charging through his brain, confusing him.

Nina stopped sharply in front of three cats, and Nightclaw nearly bumped into her. For a second he drank in her sweet warm scent, but then she stepped forward, and he was jerked back into reality.

There were two she-cats, a small white one with bright green eyes, and a brown tabby with black paws and a long tail. The third cat was an old grey tom with one amber eye and one eye filled with milky white swirls. The white she-cat dipped her head in welcome to Nina. "How way me be of assistance to you?" she said softly.

Nightclaw shivered. Her voice was thin and high, sending chills down his spine.

But Nina seemed unnerved by the she-cat. "Echo," she mewed, smiling slightly. "My companion and I wish news and information."

Echo glanced at Nightclaw curiously. "Your companion," the rogue uttered, looking up, surprised. "I thought you traveled alone. We wouldn't want to ruin that petty reputation of yours, now would we?"

The grey tom laughed coldly. "Now Echo, be polite to our guests. Nina just wanted some reports on the longfoots' attacks, am I correct?"

Nina nodded, the respect for the tom showing in her eyes. "You're right Ember, I'm worried that they will try to capture cats in our alley." She then turned to Nightclaw. "I'm sorry!" she mewed. "I forgot to introduce you!"

She turned back to the three cats. "Nightclaw, this is Echo," she said, flicking her brown tail to the white she-cat. "Sweetmoon," the brown tabby. "And Embers," the grey tom.

The three cats nodded in recognition. "I'm Nightclaw," the warrior said, glancing at them uncomfortably, noticing for the first time the long scars on both Sweetmoon and Ember's fur. Echo looked quite harmless though, her fur free of any blemishes, or possible signs of a battle. "Sweetmoon," he said in surprise. "Is that a warr-"

"It wasn't my original name," the she-cat interrupted. "Dapples, was my housecat name, but after a escaped, I didn't care for it anymore. I chose the name Sweetmoon myself."

Nightclaw nodded, satisfied but disappointed. Just for a few seconds his spirits had risen, imagining that she was a clan cat runaway like him, but his hopes had been desperately dashed by her answer.

Echo turned back to Nina. "The longfoots' attacks," she started, nodding. "The have come dangerously close to here, but I'm hoping they won't be here tonight."

Nina glanced at her, skeptical. "You hope?" she mewed. "I need you to be sure."

But Echo just shrugged. "You know that if I had any knowledge of the longfoots, then I would share it. But I don't, so I can't help you."

Nina sighed, turning to Nightclaw. "We should be on alert just in case," she mewed quietly, glancing warily around her.

Nightclaw nodded, his green eyes wide. The city was getting more dangerous then he had ever imagined.

* * *

><p>Nightclaw's eyes opened to see pale sunlight dribbling through the dank and dark streets. He heard the faint honking of twoleg monsters in the distance, and he winced slightly, the noise sending pulsing blood through his head.<p>

His hollow greens eyes widened, and he turned around the nest he lay in. Sleep was buzzing in his mind, but he banished it, when he realized that Nina was gone. Her absence sent a shiver of fear down his spine. He distinctly remembered her warning about the twoleg attacks the night before, and Nightclaw shuddered, hoping nothing had happened to his friend.

He struggled to his paws, sniffing Nina's nest anxiously. It was cold. He glanced around in fear, realizing her scent was stale.

"Nina," he called softly, his gaze flicking to every corner of the alley. Cats were curled up along the walls, but he couldn't spot Nina's silky dark brown pelt among them. "Nina!" he mewed once more.

No answer came, and Nightclaw, not wanting to arouse ant attention, quietly scampered off, trying to find her scent.

The cold stone floor made Nightclaw shiver as he padded along it, and the clickety-clack of his claws rebounded off of the tall walls of the alley, echoing loudly.

Nightclaw scanned around the area, but his friends smell was nowhere, and there was no indication that she had been here.

"Looking for someone?"

Nightclaw's emerald eyes widened with horror. His heart stopped for a second, and he slowly began to take deep breaths, realizing that he his intake of air had halted for a moment.

He turned around slowly, trying to prevent the feeling of nausea that was pushing its way up through his throat, feeding on his fear.

Before him was a pure white tom. The tom's fur was as clean and pale snow, and two blue eyes lay on the white pelt. The blue eyes were sparked with anger, and small flecks of green lay in them, as clear and glittering as ice.

Nightclaw opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His whole body began to shake, and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Pure fear.

Before him stood Blazes.


	11. Chapter 9

**WOW! I AM VERY SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING IN ALMOST A WEEK!**

**i hate 2 disspoint ppl who were looking forward 2 seeing wat happened w nightclaw and blazes, but ur gonna have 2 wait till next chapter :(**

**Russetwing: Yes, u r correct i do have some grammer mistakes :( but i will try to make them less frequent :) and yay! i am so happy that u made an account!**

**Stuck in a mirror: hmmmmmm actually it wud be cool to do some background on blazes and say how he became so dangerous... but that was not in my plan so i may have to pass :(**

**Blitz-gurl-42: we will have some thunderclan, but it will be thunderclan from the PAST! OOOOH EXCITING!**

Chapter 9

Mouseclaw felt Sleetheart run his tongue over her brown fur. She shivered slightly. Leaffall was coming, and the air had already started getting colder.

She had always hated the cold weather, and she looked forward to the coming of newleaf more then the rest of her clanmates.

"Mouseclaw!" She turned to see her old apprentice, Eaglewing. Eaglewing's eyes were dark and dull, her bushy tail dragging across the ground. Ever since Nightclaw had left, the warrior hadn't been the same. Although Mouseclaw had tried to convince her against it, Eaglewing blamed herself for it.

"I'm going hunting!" Eaglewing mewed. Mouseclaw nodded, brought out of her thoughts. She watched the tortoiseshell she-cat pad out of the camp, sighing.

"You okay?" Sleetheart mewed, glancing at his mate, worried. "You look really upset. Are you still thinking about Nightclaw?"

Mouseclaw shook her head. "I'm fine," she whispered softly.

Sleetheart nodded, not looking convinced. "I'm going to go hunting also," he mewed, struggling to his paws.

Mouseclaw sighed sadly, watching him race up the ravine. "You didn't tell him, did you?" She whirled around in surprise to see Snowstorm.

"No," she murmured.

Snowstorm glared at her. "Why?" he hissed. "Can't you see what he's doing, Mouseclaw? He doesn't love you anymore! Why can't you understand that? **I** love you!"

Mouseclaw glanced around the camp, making sure no one was listening. "I know," she mewed quietly, nuzzling the white tom. "But I just can't do it!"

Snowstorm drew away from her embrace, his eyes glittering with anger. "You need to tell him," he growled, and then raced away from her.

Mouseclaw stood in the clearing, now alone, tears beginning to stream down her fur. "Why Starclan?" she gasped, her breath coming hard. "Why did it have to be me?"

* * *

><p>As Mouseclaw padded through the forest, the tear lines were still visible on her brown pelt. She smiled sadly, finding comfort in the bright and cheery forest, all of the trees still trying to hold onto their last leaves before they were blown away by the harsh Leaffall wind.<p>

A mouse scuttled across her path, but Mouseclaw made no move to catch it. Her spirits fell lower as the scent of twoleg place flooded her senses.

Mouseclaw raised her nose to the air until she caught traces of Sleetheart's scent, his smell intertwined with a different she-cat's scent.

As Mouseclaw passed the edge of the forest, she glanced around herself nervously, feeling unprotected without the sheltering trees overhead.

She gazed around herself. Small twoleg dens were everywhere, and large white wall surrounded the dens, the occasional bird landing on these strange clean walls. Mouseclaw's eyes narrowed in anger when she heard the sound of Sleetheart's low rumbling laugh, and the tinkling sweet voice of an unfamiliar she-cat.

Her brown fur bristling, she raced over to where her mates voice was coming from. Mouseclaw managed to slip trhough the cracks in a white washed twoleg wall and found herself in a large expanse of green grass with a small glimmering pool of water in the center. Sparkling orange, gold, and red swam in the blue liquid, and they leaped from the pool, sending splashes of water from their shimmering scales. One huge towering tree stood next to the pool, its bark a deep mahogany color.

Sparkling dew covered the bright grass and it seemed as if the coldness of leaffall would never touch this place. But Mouseclaw was jerked out of her slight trance in gazing the beautiful scenery by a quiet giggled from in front of her. She swiftly approached the tree and gazed behind it.

Sleetheart lay on the grass, gazing up at the sky, his blue eyes bright with happiness and love, and his white tail placed on the flank of the she-cat next to him.

The she-cat had long silky silver fur, and misty blue eyes that sparkled with beauty and joy. Her face was long and narrow, matching her slim body. Sleetheart whispered something to her, and she smiled, a sweet smile that lit up her whole face.

Mouseclaw shuddered in pain, a hurt filling her, that came from her heart. She slowly padded forward, as if in a trance.

"Sleetheart," she croaked.

Sleetheart whirled around and jumped to his paw, his eyes wide with horror. "Mouseclaw!" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Mouseclaw just shook her head, pain filling her fiery green eyes. "Snowstorm told me," she hissed. "He told me what you've been doing!"

"No!" Sleetheart cried, drawing close to her. "I haven't been doing anything!"

"Sleetheart?" The she-cat struggled to her paws. "Who's this?"

"Shhh-" Sleetheart murmured, shaking his head. "Its no one Mia." He turned back to his mate. "Nothing happened," he repeated.

Mouseclaw shook her head, trembling with fury. "How could you!" she cried. "This- this Mia! You've been meeting her for three whole moons!"

Mia turned in shock. "Who are you," she squealed. "Are you from Thunderclan?"

Mouseclaw laughed coldly. "So you told her about Thunderclan, did you, Sleetheart," she growled. "You told her why you two can't meet?"

Sleetheart shook his, lost for words.

"You want to know who I am?" Mouseclaw continued, rage filling her. "I'm his mate, you filthy kittypet! That's who I am!"

"No!" Mia's eyes were wide, and she began to back away, trembling. "No," she whispered. "He loves me!"

Mouseclaw nodded. "Fine!" she yowled, starting to stalk away. "You can have him! He and I are through!"

"Mouseclaw! Wait!"

She turned around at Sleetheart's cry. "What?" she mewed, her voice dripping wit venom.

Sleetheart glanced at the ground, his eyes filling with tears and glimmering with sadness. "Nothing," he whispered softly. "Nothing."

Mouseclaw nodded. "That's what I thought," she growled, and then whirled around, racing away from the two. She slipped back through the white fence, leaving behind the beautiful garden. As she ran back into the forest, large salty tears began to stream down her brown fur. She raced even faster, her paws tumbling across the ground.

As she ran through the gorse tunnel, she heard several cats gasp at her disheveled appearance. Eaglwing raced over, her amber eyes wide.

"Mouseclaw!" she cried. "What happened?"

Mouseclaw trembled, feeling more tears run down her cheeks. "He's gone," she moaned, whimpering slightly. "I lost him!"

Eaglewing stared at the deputy, shocked. "Lost who?" she asked.

"Sleetheart!" Mouseclaw sobbed.

"Don't worry its okay."

Mouseclaw turned to see Snowstorm watching her, sadness but also joy in his eyes. "Don't worry," he repeated.

Mouseclaw padded forward, gazing up into the tom's eyes. "Do you really think so," she whispered softly, the pain apparent in her voice. "Will everything ever be okay?"

Snowstorm stared past her into the air. "I promise it will," he murmured, nuzzling her gently. "Everything will be alright."


	12. Chapter 10

**WOW PPL I DONT THINK THEIR ENOUGH 4 ME 2 SAY ABOUT HOW SORRY I AM 4 NOT UPDATING IN 2 WHOLE WEEKS :'(**

**IM APPLYING 4 HIGH SKWL SO I HAVE BEEN CRAZY BUSY!1**

**AND NO I WILL NOT B DISCONNECTING MY STORY... :)**

**THANKS SO MUCH 2 ALL OF THE PPL WHO REVIEWED! I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER! IT TOOK ME SOOOOOOOO LONG 2 WRITE!**

Chapter 10

Nightclaw stared up at the huge white tom, swallowing hard.

Blazes smiled, but it was a chilling and cold smile. "I see you're missing your sweet little lady friend," he hissed softly. "Looks like there won't be anyone here by your side."

Nightclaw's fur bristled in anger. "Are you saying that I can't defend myself," he growled, anger filling his voice.

Blazes' icy blue eyes glittered in a malicious way. "I wasn't saying anything like that," he mewed softly. "But soon, you may need to be defending yourself against something that you can't prepare for."

Nightclaw froze. "Is that a threat?" he snarled, his claws coming out.

"Take it as you want," said Blazes coolly, "But I''ll say it sounds like a threat." Nightclaw immediately tensed, expecting him to jump. He was asking for a battle, and Nightclaw was sure he couldn't win one. He wondered why Blazes hadn't pounced at him.

Blazes stared straight into Nightclaw's eyes. He knew Nightclaw was scared. Even before anything had happened, he was the clear winner. He waited until Nightclaw, unnerved, averted his eyes, and then, in a split second he leaped at him, letting out a yowl of anger.

Nightclaw was shocked by the momentary pause, and he yelped as the hissing cannon of white fur hurtled at him. Suddenly he was caught in a tornado of claws and teeth. Blazes got him pinned down almost immediately out of surprise, and Nightclaw struggled to scratch his exposed belly. He felt a shock of panic go through him when he realized that despite his training to be a warrior, Blazes still matched him in skill. In fact he was overcoming him. Nightclaw managed to scramble out from Blazes grip. He slashed at his nose, and tried to roll away from his paws, and strike him from the back.

Nightclaw and Blazes exchanged slashed back and forth, but Nightclaw was no match for the big big burly tom. He found himself tiring after a few seconds, and he saw a triumphant gleam in his opponent's eyes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nightclaw was on his back, and before he could get up, Blazes was on top of him. Just as Blazes raised his paw, his claws glinting, something, small lithe and white came shooting out of nowhere, knocking Blazes to the ground. As she began to fight, Night claw was surprised to recognize Echo, her face contorted with rage.

Nightclaw stared as she began to take over his fight. At the beginning, Nightclaw had thought she had no battle scars because she was harmless. Now he realized he couldn't have been more wrong. Watching her fight, his jaw dropped. With the skilled moves of a hunter, she wove in and out of Blazes legs. Though she was fighting strong, Blazes couldn't touch her. She didn't get a single scratch.

The look on Blazes face was priceless. It changed from surprise, anger, to absolute fear. Nightclaw wished he could make Blazes that scared. He had ton admit that Echo was amazing.

"Well don't just stand there," cried Echo. "Help me!" Nightclaw couldn't see how anyone like Echo needed help, but with new vigor he charged into battle.

Now with Echo's help, Nightclaw fought well enough to make all warriors proud. Blazes gasped and yowled as Nightclaw scratched his back while Echo gave him strike after strike. As much as Blazes tried to grab her, she always was one step ahead.

Finally, Blazes stepped back gasping for air. Both he and Nightclaw were covered in scratches, only Echo was clean of blood, except for some of Blazes'. Blazes glared at Echo, turning his back to Nightclaw.

"You," he hissed, "Can't you mind your business. This is his fight!"

Echo's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Get lost, Blazes!" she snarled. "Your not welcome here!"

Blazes glared at her. He glanced around, and then lunged forward with one last piece of desperation. Echo dodged out his way easily, and the tom crashed to the ground, defeated.

Nightclaw smirked, and flicked his tail. "Leave," he hissed.

Blazes nodded and raced away, his eyes still burning with rage, and his tail between his legs.

Echo smiled in triumph. "Are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

Nightclaw looked up in surprise. When he had first met the stunning white she-cat, he had thought of her as aloof and cold, not one to really about care about others.

Echo smirked slightly. "Confused?" she mewed, her eyes sparkling as if she was trying not to laugh. "The image you first saw of me with Nina was the one I show to the outside world. In the streets, if you don't appear strong, then you'll be killed."

Nightclaw nodded in understanding. "I'm fine," he said, slightly relieved.

A loud clang interrupted the two, and the tom whirled around in alarm, his black fur standing on end.

Standing before them were two huge twolegs carrying large cage like contraptions. Echo's pale blue eyes widened in alarm, and she turned to her companion. "Run!" she snarled.

Nightclaw obeyed her, and began racing away from the twolegs as fast as his legs could carry him. His ears could make out Echo's breathing coming hard and fast behind him, and click of his claws against the cold stone ground of the alleys.

Horror and fear struck through his body as he came to a dead end. He whirled around, his emerald green eyes scanning the area for any cracks and holes. There were none.

Echo caught up to him, and came to stop beside him, her frosty fur streaked with sweat.

The twolegs were approaching them now, huge eyes glinting maliciously. The first croaked something Nightclaw couldn't understand, the voice resembling grating stone.

Suddenly, both twolegs lunged forward. One charged at Nightclaw, and the warrior tried to dart away, but the cage contraption was already around him, the cold bars snaking through the sir and making him feel faint.

One of the bars hit him hard, and Nightclaw cried out, struggling to stay conscious. Blackness was prodding at his mind, and for the first time he yearned for help and comfort, but not from Eaglewing, from Nina.

And that was when he lost control and he crumpled against the cruel cage, feeling nothing.

* * *

><p>Nina slunk through the streets, her ears pricked. Sounds and scents were everywhere, overwhelming her. But she was used to it. The city was her life, and she could handle anything here. Her stomach growled loudly, reminding her of her mission, and she sighed. The scent of mouse was strong, but stale, and she assumed someone else had beat her to the catch.<p>

Suddenly, a feeling of fear soared through her. Nina glanced around in shock, not knowing why she felt so afraid all of the sudden. A yowl was heard in the distance, and she stood bolt upright. Nightclaw.

Nina began to run back to where she had left the tom, her eyes frantic with horror. _Why him? _She thought, her eyes filling with tears. It was like a curse followed her, everyone she cared about left her. A moon ago, her mother had been killed by a dog, along with sister. Her brother had been kidnapped by a gang of cats four moons ago, and she had never seen him again. Even her best friend, Clouddust, her disappeared so long ago, she barely remembered it.

As these thoughts were rushing through her mind, torturous things, she didn't notice the loud clanging sound that erupted around her. AS she reached her basket, she dropped to ground with a moan, seeing Nightclaw gone. "No," she whimpered. A thought entered her mind. _Why do I care so much? I only just met him! _But she already knew the answer. She had begun to fall in love to Nightclaw, and losing him would be too much for her.

The loud clanging sound came louder, and this time Nina noticed it. She turned around in alarm, swallowing hard.

A longfoot stood, towering over her, lumbering closer and closer.

Nina slunk away from it, her eyes wide with fear. She saw the large stick swinging towards her head, but she was too afraid to move a muscle. Agony filled her brain, and she wailed in pain. But her cries were silenced as she collapsed onto the ground, into an unsettling dreamless faint.


	13. Chapter 11

**BEFORE YOU READ ANYMORE YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!**

i know that it has been like... im not really sure... four months or something since i added a chapter. i love writing this story sooooooooo much! but i am insanely busy, like u have no idea how busy i am, so i might not be able to continue the story :"(. but dont worry, thats not a definite decision yet :)

oh, and if you have forgotten what was happening in the last couple of chapter, i would recommend that you read chapter 9 and ten. :)

**Chapter 11**

The sharp smell of metal and soap was the first thing that entered Nightclaw's nose. His eyes were dazzled for a second as white flooded in front of him. Bright splotches appeared before his vision, and he blinked furiously, determined to clear it. Rolling over and struggling to get up, his flailing paws hit something cool and hard. His claw got caught in a chink, and he looked around.

Suddenly all the details from the fight came flooding back to him. He was in a small cage next to a wall. He was aware of another cage on top of his. There were different cats all around him. Some hissed and glared and some cowered in the corners shivering in collars. The place was clean and neat and smelled fresh and nice. The cages were shining brightly, rust free, and there was a food dish, a water dish, and some squishy toy in each cage.

"So you're awake," said a perky voice from next to Nightclaw. He whirled around to see a scarred tortoiseshell cat in a cage next to him. However, his pelt had nearly no white and only a patchwork of orange and black. He had easy going dark brown eyes, was thin and muscled, and seemed to be completely comfortable in his cage, not scared like Nightclaw.

"My name is Swipe, you must be Nightclaw," he said, as if they had known each other for a long time.

"How did you know," asked Nightclaw suspiciously, trying to figure out if he had seen the cat before.

"That white she-cat over there kept fretting about you when you didn't wake up. She finally decided to take a nap."

"Echo!" cried Nightclaw, his green eyes wide with relief and surprise, staring at a cage across from his. The small white bundle of fur curled up suddenly jumped to her feet.

"Nightclaw! You're awake!" Echo pressed her nose against the bars of her cage and stared at him.

"Where are we, what happened?" asked Nightclaw anxiously, tears of confusion and helplessness filling him. Maybe Echo had an idea of what had happened to them.

"After you passed we both were loaded into cages and they put us in the back of a monster. That's all I remember. As to where we are, I think we're in a pound." Several of the mewling kittypets recoiled at the word, and Nightclaw couldn't help being scared at the rare tone of nervousness Echo was using.

"What's a pound?" muttered Nightclaw, glancing at Echo.

"Allow me to explain," cut in Swipe.

"Ah, so you've met Swipe," said Echo in a dry tone that was more then familiar to Nightclaw.

"A pound," continued Swipe loudly, "A place where they round up stray cats and keep 'em there until someone adopts them, or they find their owners."

"So we're going to have to become kittypets!" exclaimed Nightclaw, his objection and dislike clear.

"Well," said Swipe, clearly feeling like he had to inform Nightclaw on everything. "Longfoots usually go for the cute and cuddly young cats or kittens."

"So what happens to us?" asked Nightclaw. Echo and Swipe were silent. Just then they were interrupted by the door at the far end of the hall swinging open. Two twolegs walked in carrying another cage with a unconscious cat in it. As they passed some of the cages some cats hissed and snapped at them. They stopped at an empty cage right next to Nightclaw, and opened the cage they were holding, and pushed the cat out into it. Her eyes flickered open for a second to reveal golden light. Nightclaw gasped as he recognized her eyes immediately. It was Nina.

"Nina! Nina! Wake up!" Nightclaw frantically tried to reach through the bars separating them. Nina rolled over and groaned, and her eyes flickered again. Suddenly they snapped open and she jumped to her paws, staring around nervously.

"Nina!" She turned.

"Nightclaw," she mewed, "They got you too. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I think I'm all right. Oh Nightclaw, you're bleeding." Nina pressed her nose anxiously against Nightclaw's. Nightclaw was suddenly aware of his scratches from the skirmish with Blazes. A few pains shot up his ears and legs, and his stomach burned.

"I'm fine." He said shortly, "It wasn't the tw-longfoots, I ran into Blazes, but Echo saved me."

"Echo? Is she here too?"

"Right here, lovebirds." Nina turned to stare at the amused white cat, and Nightclaw's fur began to flush.

"So a new member of the gang, eh," remarked Swipe. He was also staring at them with a slight smile on his face. Nightclaw's fur grew warmer.

"Who's this, Nightclaw?" asked Nina.

"This is Swipe," said Nightclaw, glaring at him and Echo. Then he turned back to Nina.

"I had hoped they wouldn't catch you," he mewed sadly.

"I was so worried about you," murmured Nina. "I heard you yowl, and then the longfoots cornered me and attacked and put me in a cage. Nightclaw, I think we're in a pound." Her voice was anxious, and it seemed for once she was looking up to him. She needed his comfort, but Nightclaw needed hers even more. He nodded mutely, not being able to find words to confirm her fears. He hated to let Nina down, but she knew this place better than him.

"There is a way out?" Nightclaw turned to Echo, but spoke to both she-cats.

"We'll be fine," said Nina nervously, averting his gaze.

"We're dead." said Echo, than began to groom herself.

Swipe laughed. "Nightclaw, you are one popular cat. Now settle down, eat some food, make friends get rest. Make yourself comfortable. You've got a few days here."

_Until __we __die,_ thought Nightclaw gloomily. But he said nothing out loud. Sitting down, he took a bite full of the food in his bowl, and spit it out. It was kittypet food, but what else should he have expected? Longing for a mouse, he managed to choke some down and settle his groaning stomach. Lapping up some warm water, he sat down and examined the cats around him. There were a few tough burly alley cats that reminded him of Blazes, and a few that reminded him of himself or Nina. None of the cats seemed to have the authority of Echo though, and many shied away from her as she carefully extended each of her claws and licked them clean. There were a lot of small mewling kittypets, no doubt waiting for their owners to pick them up, and an occasional kittypet that looked more confident. Nightclaw saw a few young kittens, crying and mewling, that could have even belonged to the clans. His heart ached, and he hoped that they would be taken in to a life with a family. There were all types of cats all around him. Nightclaw even saw a collarless fluffy white cat curled up daintily, asleep.

Nightclaw's gazed strayed to the cat beside him, as she blinked her golden and amber eyes slowly and sat, eating out of her bowl. Nightclaw was suddenly struck with the memory of when he had sat with Eaglepaw, watching her eat, and when he had begun to fall in love with her.

Nina was so much like Eaglewing. Her cool air of authority. Her skill in speed and hunting, and her dainty features. Yet she was different in some ways. She was more fiery, and unpredictable. She was so independent and strong, and so beautiful. She was everything Eaglewing had been, except better. When Nightclaw was around Nina, he felt like the gaping hole in his heart was almost filled, and he could almost forget the clans he had left, and the cat whom had rejected him. He remembered the feeling of panic he had felt when he had woken up with Nina not beside him, and he wondered if she would ever feel the same panic for him.

Echo's taunt hung in his mind. _Lovebirds._ Could he love Nina. He couldn't, she was a rogue. _Lovebirds._ But they had only just met. _Lovebirds._Try as he might to deny it, he could not shake the feeling of warmth and fulfillment he felt when he gazed at her. But the words Echo had used hadn't been one way. Could Nina love him too? How could she. She barely knew him, where he came from. She didn't know his history and his mind like Eaglewing had. But as he lay down on the cold metal of his cage to sleep, he was sure that he saw Nina gazing at him, the way he had just been gazing at her.


	14. Chapter 12

yay another chapter! :) please read and reveiw :)

Chapter 12

Mouseclaw's green eyes drifted open. The first thing she saw was white fur, a stunning frosty white that practically blinded her for a second.

She smiled slightly as a warm feeling filled her. Snowstorm lay curled up next to her, his chest rising up and down in a rhythmical breathing pattern.

Mouseclaw unwound her dusty brown tail from his, where they had been intertwined in the dirt. Struggling to her paws, she arched her back and let out a tremendous yawn.

Padding out of the warriors den, she gazed out around the camp, already starting to come alive. The sky shone down on the Thunderclan cats, casting violet and golden hues from the sunrise. Blazestar sat under the highrock, looking seriously out across the clearing, and he motioned Mouseclaw over.

She raced to the leader's side, glancing at him questioningly. "Are you alright?" she mewed, confused and nervous at the same time by his slightly cold and troubled look.

Blazestar smiled, wanting to reassure her. "I just wanted you to organize patrols," he said, flicking his tail towards the cats who were wandering aimlessly around camp.

Mouseclaw nearly giggled at the camps lack productivity, but she stopped herself, wondering what had almost caused the juvenile outburst. "I can do that," she mewed, grinning.

She raced over to where Duskwhisker, Goldenfoot, and Blizzardtail sat, munching on fresh-kill. "You three," she instructed, causing them to look up. "I want you to patrol sunningrocks. I've scented Riverclan close to the border a couple times too close for comfort."

Duskwhisker nodded and motioned to his two companions. "Oh, and also take Moonpaw with you," Mouseclaw added, nodding to Blizzardtail. "I'm sure she could use a little extra practice."

She then turned and headed towards the fresh-kill pile, pleased with her efforts.

"Are you alright?" Mouseclaw turned to see Snowstorm standing behind her, looking concerned. She nodded, swallowing hard. She had begun to slowly forget what had happened between her and Sleetheart, but every once in a while, it would come back to her, hard and painful.

"I'm fine," she muttered glancing at the ground, and avoiding Snowstorm's blue eyes. "I'm going hunting."

Snowstorm nodded, still looking concerned as the deputy raced out of the gorse tunnel. The forest seemed unaware of her slight sadness, and Mouseclaw glared around at the chirping twittering birds, basking in the warm cheery sunlight. She caught a whiff of mouse and glanced around, trying to pinpoint it. She heard its tiny scuffling paws in a small pile of leaves next to her, and she narrowed her eyes in triumph. Slowly, she stalked towards it, and then she lunged into the leaves and brought forth the dead plump mouse.

"Mouseclaw!" Mouseclaw turned to see Eaglewing racing towards her, the she-cat's eyes bright although she was clearly out of breath. "Blazestar needs you back at camp!"

Mouseclaw sighed in irritation and followed the warrior back to where she had come from. As she entered, she heard her leader calling the clan. Her heart skipped a beat. It was Ravenpaw's warrior ceremony! He was finally becoming a warrior!

"Duskwhisker," Blazestar mewed, starting off the ceremony with a pride bursting tone. "Are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of Thunderclan?"

Duskwhisker nodded his head, his yellow eyes glowing. "Yes," he said, his voice loud.

Mouseclaw smiled, and her eyes filled with tears as she sat at the back of the crowd. Pride like she had never felt before filled her until she thought she might burst, and she strained her ears to her Blazestar's next words.

Blazestar smiled, ready to continue the sacred ceremony. "I, Blazestar of leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice." His eyes caught Mouseclaw's for a second, and they seemed to sparkle. "He has learned the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turns. Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Ravenpaw opened his mouth and then closed it, as if having forgotten how to speak in this moment of truth. "I do," he mewed, having found his voice.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you shall be known as Ravnennight. Starclan honors you for courage and passion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" Blazestar rested his muzzle on Ravennight's black fur, getting a lick on his shoulder in return.

"Ravennight! Ravennight!" the clan chanted. Mouseclaw raced over to her son, her chest almost bursting with joy. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his ear, her eyes filling with tears.

Ravennight smiled back at her, but his eyes didn't show any warmth. Mouseclaw drew back, shocked at the coldness he showed her in his gaze. "Are you alright?" she murmured.

Ravennight shook his head. "Nothing will ever be alright, mother," he said quietly, and then turned away.

* * *

><p>Mouseclaw slowly inched forward, creeping closer an closer to the squirrel. She winced remembering what her son had said to her earlier. The frosty, angry glare had frightened her, and she shivered, tears welling up in her eyes.<p>

She didn't realize she was treading all over sticks until it was too late. The squirrel squealed in surprise and raced away.

"Foxdung," Mouseclaw curse under her breath, glaring at the receding piece of prey.

"Too bad." Mouseclaw's eyes widened and she whirled around. Ravennight stood before her, his green eyes pools and anger, sadness, and many other emotions.

"Why are you so angry at me?" Mouseclaw murmured, gazing sadly into her sons gaze.

Ravennight glared at her. "How can you already be healing so fast after Sleetheart left?" he snarled, his temper suddenly rising sharply. "All you do now is hang around Snowstorm, you're acting as if he is your mate not Sleetheart!"

Mouseclaw's eyes widened with shock. "Is that what you really think?" she gasped. "That I don't care that your father left? That I'm happy that he's gone?"

Ravennight's eyes narrowed. "It's your fault he's gone," he growled. "You told him to leave, and now your prancing around like everything's okay!"

Mouseclaw's eyes filled with tears. "I am upset," she whispered. "It hurt me so much when he left, but I'm just trying to stay strong!"

Ravennight shook his head in disgust. "I'm getting out of here," he muttered, and then he turned his back and raced away, into the trees.

Mouseclaw stood, gazing after him, a lost and depressed expression remaining on her face. She then slowly turned, and padded back the way she had come, to the camp, her jaws empty of prey, and her heart heavy.

* * *

><p>Mouseclaw gazed up at the darkening sky, watching the pale blue darken into an ebony lake. Worry tore at her heart, and she kept on glancing back at the gorse tunnel. Ravennight had still not returned, and no one had seen him since he had confronted her out in the forest.<p>

Snowstorm bounded up next to her, his face also creased in nervousness. "Do you want me to go look for him?" he asked softly, glancing at the brown she-cat anxiously.

"No." Mouseclaw shook her head. "This is something I need to do alone."

Snowstorm nodded and glanced up at the sky as he heard a faint boom. "Thunder," he murmured.

Mouseclaw's breathing tightened as one splotch of water fell onto her nose. Slowly, more and more fell down until it was pouring cold, icy rain. She shivered, and gazed around miserably. "I need to go now," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears for her son.

Snowstorm dipped his head. "Be careful," he mewed, licking her shoulder gently.

Mouseclaw nuzzled him back and then raced out of the camp, without looking back. Water was streaming down her musty brown fur, and she shivered at the crackle of lighting burst through the air and the pounding of the rain.

Her paws flew across the ground as she ran, splashing into puddles and sending wet leaves scattering. She raised her nose to air as she ran, and noted miserably that Ravennight's scent was nowhere to be found. She glanced around herself, realizing she stood at fourtrees.

Exhaustion swept over her in a wave, and she shuddered from the cold. Suddenly, her eyes widened. A tuff of black fur was snagged on a bush. She raced forward and smelled it. Ravennight. Mouseclaw looked around, and then kept on going, her determination keeping her running.

Mouseclaw let out a soft little moan as a shudder passed through her body. Pain was racking her paws, and her vision went blurry for a second.

"Ravennight!" she cried, tears filling her green eyes. "Ravennnight, please forgive me!" She began to sob, both out of sadness, and pain. The rain had washed all warmth out of her, and now she was trembling, not having the strength to go on any farther.

She crumpled to the ground, the dirt rushing towards her. A whimper escaped her mouth, and then her eyes rolled back in her head and they closed. Her exhaustion was too great, and slowly, her breathing slowed. Mouseclaw moaned, trying to fight it, but it was too strong. With one last cry of desperation, she tried to stand, only to collapse once more.

She lay defeated on the ground, and the last thing she thought, was of Ravennight, walking somewhere, alone in the forest, and thinking of his hatred towards her, not knowing that his mother lay dying, at that very moment.

**awww that was a pretty sad chapter :'( i was really looking forward to making mouseclaw's death ever since i made her such a cool character in the first book. **

**i hope that you guys like this ending much as i do! even though it makes me cry cuz its so sad :'(**


	15. Chapter 13

**sorry that we were away from the cute twosome for a week :) but now we are back to the pound!**

**Stuck in a mirror: heres nightclaw and nina back just for u :)**

**Russetwing: Thanks so much for your amazingly supportive review! Its so nice to know that people appreciate my story! I am trying very hard, and I am pretty sure that I will not have to discontinue the story! yay! :)**

Chapter 13

Nightclaw's eyes took a while to get adjusted to the sudden bright lights, but once they did, he quickly rose to his paws. Glaring, unnatural light hit him, and he blinked, trying to figure out where he was. And then it suddenly all came flooding back to him. The battle with Blazes, his capture, and his new imprisonment.

Nightclaw reached down and began to run his tongue harshly over his rumpled black fur, smoothing it. He turned to see that Swipe was already awake, and munching happily on the hard pellets of food the twolegs had given them.

He growled in disgust, but managed to also force down some of the musty food, crinkling his nose and trying not to gag.

Nightclaw turned to see Nina's dark form still curled up in the cage next to him. Her chest rose up and down as she inhaled breath, and he found himself smiling. He suddenly coughed, realizing how dry his throat was.

Nightclaw turned around in his cage, smiling in relief as he noticed a small contraption that held water. He eagerly dipped his head forward, lapping up the cold water with his rough tongue. To his surprise, it tasted fresh and good. Nightclaw drank more, fulfilling his thirst, and sat back with a slight gasp for air.

Swipe turned to his cellmate, smirking. "Surprised?" he mewed, his eyes twinkling. "I was too after I tasted it."

Nightclaw grinned. "The food caught me off guard," he admitted, reaching over and lapping up the last couple of drops of the glittering clear water, letting it trickle down his throat. He then turned to Swipe. "What am I supposed to do around here?" he asked, looking around.

Swipe laughed. "Don't worry," he said, slightly ominously. "You'll have plenty of stuff to do, and when you do, you'll wish you didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" muttered Nightclaw, glaring slightly at the tom.

"Nightclaw!" He turned to see Nina staring at him, her blazing golden eyes wide.

"You're awake," he mewed, smiling.

Nina frantically shook her head, and it seemed she was frozen in panic. "L-look behind you," she stammered.

Nightclaw whirled around and jumped back in shock. A twoleg stood at the door of his cage, unlatching the lock. Nightclaw's spirit's soared. Were they going to let him out?

Suddenly, the twoleg grabbed him out of his cage, and held him firmly. Nightclaw snarled in surprise and struggled, trying to claw his way out. But it was no use. It had him securely in it's arms. Nightclaw let out a hiss of frustration and turned to swipe. "Is this what you meant by things to do," he yowled, furious.

Swipe just smiled. "Don't worry," he called. "You're just getting your-"

But Nightclaw never heard what the tom had been going to say because just then he was taken through the doors and into another room. This room was just as clean as the first one that held the imprisoned cats, and a twoleg sat on a large thing in the center of it.

It was female, Nightclaw could tell, and she had ripple of flowing golden hair coming from her face and head. Her eyes were a warm honey brown color that seemed to melt Nightclaw away, but he managed to look at the ground, knowing that these twolegs were just trying to hurt him.

The female twolegs murmured something to the other one who had capture Nightclaw and brought him in. The twoleg nodded and left Nightclaw alone with the female.

She said something softly, that he of course couldn't understand, and he just shrunk away from her, growling.

The twoleg sighed and stood up. She walked over to a small cage that hung from the ceiling. Nightclaw looked up, but he couldn't see what was in it.

The female returned to her seat and dropped something next to his leg. Nightclaw's breath stopped as the scent of mouse flooded his nose. His heart soared as he realized that the twoleg had given him a dead mouse.

Nightclaw bent forward and inhaled deeply. He then began to tare the mouse apart, eating it with a vigor that consumed him.

Once he had finished the delicious morsel, Nightclaw looked up to see the twoleg still watching him. He slowly approached her, now slightly curious and less cautious. The female, whom Nightclaw had decided to call Sweetmoon, for the fact that she reminded him of the sweet yet fierce she-cat whom he had met with Nina so long ago, stared at him with both happiness and satisfaction in her eyes.

Sweetmoon reached forward tentatively, and Nightclaw stiffened as her tender skin touched his night black fur. A soft tinkling sigh filled the silence as skin touched pelt, and he slowly began to relax as Sweetmoon stroked him. Nightclaw knew that one moon ago, he would have never imagined that he would let a twoleg pet him, but right now he knew that he had to convince the twolegs that he was harmless and friendly.

Nightclaw had slowly started to relax when suddenly Sweetmoon grabbed him around his neck. Nightclaw yowled in surprise and shock and struggled against her strong hands that were holding him. It took a moment for him to realize that she no longer held him down, and that now, in place of her hands, was a piece of cloth looped around his neck.

Nightclaw growled in fury, realizing that Sweetmoon had tricked him into calming down so that she could place the rope like thing on him.

His claws slid out and he began to lunge towards her, but was grabbed by two strong hands that had appeared from behind him. The first twoleg who had brought him in had returned and was holding him firmly.

Nightclaw howled with rage and flailed his paws, trying to attack. But it was useless. When he was brought back to his cage, the twoleg dumped him in, locking the door. Nightclaw just sat for a moment, glaring, when he noticed Swipe sitting in the corner, smirking.

"What?" Nightclaw muttered, turning.

Swipe grinned. "I told you you weren't going to like it when things started happening, but you wouldn't listen to me."

Nightclaw twisted his head around to look at the rope around his neck, sighing. "What is it anyway? And why did they put it on me?"

"It's a collar," Swipe explained. "Everyone in here gets one eventually. They use it so if you escape and someone finds you, they will know where to send you back. It has identification tags on it."

Shaking his head in confusion, Nightclaw just tried to look like he understood what the tom was saying. "You should have told me what they were going to do," Nightclaw said, snorting.

Swipe just shrugged. "I tried to," he mewed. "It wasn't anything to worry about anyway, you would have gotten your collar eventually."

Nightclaw nodded and then looked over to where Nina lay, curled up. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

Nina sighed softly, raising her large golden eyes, filled with fear and sadness, to meet his. "I will be," she murmured. "Once we leave this terrible place. It seems so clean to the happy longfoot families who come here looking for kits, but I can smell death everywhere. It fills this place!"

Nightclaw shivered at the she-cat's ominous words, swallowing hard. He knew that she right, he could sense that bad things went on behind the closed doors, things that he never wanted to happen to Nina, Echo, or even Swipe.

He gazed back at Nina, his eyes filling with tears. "Don't worry," he mewed. "You will never add to that scent of death. I will never allow it."

Nina smiled sadly, slowly shaking her head in defeat. "I don't know if anyone, even you, can prevent it." Her eyes were wide, and she found herself gazing at Nightclaw. When she spoke, her was ominous, filled with fear. "Our destines are rushing towards us faster then we can know Nightclaw, and soon, we will meet them head on, with nothing to back us up, standing alone against this monster of death."

**sorry about how short the chapter was. wow. is anyone kinda creeped out by ninas last words? so deep... :) i hoped u enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 14

**sorry everyone about the long wait to upload! here we are back to eaglewing and thunderclan!**

**this chapter will be very sad :'( i hope you guys like it as much i as do!**

**Russetwing: i dont make it very clear how mouseclaw dies, and its a combination between exhaustion, cold, and heart break. and yes nightclaw was so adorable! and thanks for your awesome long reviews!**

**Stuck in a mirror: thanks for reviewing as always :) although have been getting better about updating concealed betrayal, im not going 2 be bale 2 read or review on any stories for a little while :'( but i will try my best!**

Chapter 14

Eaglewing raised her nose to the breeze, inhaling the fresh air that had come with the passing of the rain. She padded slowly through the underbrush, gazing around herself, searching for signs of the missing deputy and her son.

"Do you see anything?" Snowstorm came up next to her, his eyes anxious and filled with worry.

Eaglewing sighed. "Nothing," she mewed tiredly. "But don't worry, we'll find her."

Snowstorm nodded, not looking convinced. He sniffed the air, searching for Mouseclaw's scent. His blue eyes flicked every which way, and Eaglewing gazed sadly at the warrior, knowing how terrible he felt for the disappearance.

Larkmeadow rushed out of the trees, breathing hard. "You two run fast," she gasped, her eyes wide. "How did you get here ahead of me?"

Eaglewing grinned. "I more nimble then I look," she said teasingly. "Maybe you need to start training with the apprentices again to get back some of your speed."

Larkmeadow snorted, glaring at the tortoiseshell she-cat. "That's ridiculous," she snapped. "I'm very fast!"

Giggling, Eaglewing pranced out of the way, as Larkmeadow sent her paw plummeting towards her shoulder. "See," Eaglewing smirked. "Your getting slower everyday. It comes with age."

Her voice was light and merry and her eyes sparkled with playfulness as she teased the senior warrior.

Suddenly Snowstorm gasped, coming to halt, and sending Eaglewing crashing into him. She peered around, looking at what had made the white tom stop.

"Oh, Mouseclaw," she mewed, tears filling her eyes, the happy atmosphere washing away.

Snowstorm cried out and leapt forward, vigorously licking the she-cat's pelt. Mouseclaw lay on the ground, one of her paws twisted the wrong way, and her eyes scrunched up in a closed position. Her fur was sopping, still making puddles on the ground, although the rain had stopped at moon high.

A mouse was scuttling around the dead cat's body, but it scurried away as the three companions approached.

A slow warm tear trickled down Eaglewing's fur, and she trembled slightly.

"She never found Ravennight," Snowstorm mewed softly. "The grief must have killed her; she loved him so much."

Eaglewing turned away, not sure if she could bare looking at Mouseclaw's dead body. The deputy had been an amazing mentor and friend to her, for her whole life, and it didn't seem real that she lay dead on the ground.

Larkmeadow stepped forward, nuzzling the wet brown fur. "I'll take her back to camp," she said quietly.

"No." Snowstorm shook his head firmly. There were tears shining in his blue eyes, and he looked away. "I'd like to. You two can go back to camp."

Larkmeadow nodded, beckoning to Eaglewing.

Eaglewing slowly stepped forward, gently placing her nose in Mouseclaw's fur. Tears streamed from her eyes, dribbling onto the brown pelt. "I will never forget you," she murmured. "You will stay in my heart through happy and sad, just as you stayed by me as an apprentice."

She then stood up, turned, and raced away into the trees, silent sobs bubbling from her mouth.

* * *

><p>The ebony sky lay high above the still Thunderclan camp, and only one figure stood in the center, pacing back and forth. Snowstorm's frosty white fur stood out against the cold brown dirt, and he gazed towards the highrock, his eyes filled with worry.<p>

Mouseclaw's body lay in the middle of the camp, and Blazestar had ordered that all cats lay vigil the following night, for he was sending out a search party for Ravennight at dawn.

The leader had still not decided on the new deputy, and the moon was just rising above the trees, shedding its pearl silver light down.

Snowstorm sighed, knowing that his pacing would do no good to the troubled leader, and so he padded over to the warrior den and slipped inside.

The clearing remained silent, and it seemed as though the air was waiting for something, or someone.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and a lithe black figure stepped out of them. The tom blended in with the black surroundings, but his leafy green eyes stood out and shone in the darkness. He padded forward, over to Mouseclaw's body, his breath ragged and forming gray clouds in the night air.

He placed his cold wet nose down onto Mouseclaw's dead body, nuzzling her gently.

"I'm so sorry, mother," he mewed, his voice hushed. "I never meant for this to happen. Please forgive me if you can."

But Mouseclaw remained still, not answering her sons plea. High above him, the stars made tiny holes in the dark expanse of the sky, and they glittered upon the two figures.

Ravennight sighed, and his ears pricked as he detected a faint noise. Blazestar had risen to his paws and was slowly passing through the lichen that hung from his den.

The black tom slowly and silently raced away from his mother and out through the gorse tunnel, leaving no evidence he had ever been there.

Blazestar glanced around the Thunderclan cap, as if he knew something, and then raised his eyes to the sky, where the moon had not quite reached moon high yet.

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" he yowled, his voice resounding through the air.

* * *

><p>Eaglewing's eyes flew open at the leaders call. Her breathing slowly resumed its normal pace as she realized that they were <em>not<em> under attack. She stumbled to her paws, stretched out and yawning tremendously.

She bounded out of the den, noticing that cats were streaming from all over, and settling down in front of the highrock, where Blazestar stood. Snowstorm came to stand beside her, his eyes sad yet he looked as if he had resolved his emotions.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Eaglewing sighed, glancing at the ground. "I don't think I'll ever be alright," she said softly. She shuddered, remembering what Snowstorm had told Mouseclaw when the deputy had rushed into the Thunderclan camp, sobbing, after Sleetheart had left. _"__Everything__will__be__alright.__"_

She trembled, thinking of how wrong that one statement had been. Eaglewing looked up, to see that Blazestar stood, waiting for silence.

As a hush fell over the cats, he opened his mouth to speak. "Today," he cried. "We have suffered a great loss."

Many heads were down, and those who weren't, had tears shining in their eyes. "But death is also a time for joy," Blazestar continued. "For now, Mouseclaw hunts in Starclan, with our warrior ancestors."

He raised his nose to the air, ready to recite the sacred words. "I say these words before Starclan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors, and Mouseclaw, may hear and approve of my choice."

Eaglewing sat at the back of the crowd, letting his words wash over her. Blazestar, his eyes glowing with grief for his lost deputy and friend, stood high and proud. The silver moon shone light down upon the clearing, and it was slowly and steadily rising into the sky. Eaglewing shivered as a cold wind rushed across her fur, rustling it, and she was too distracted to try to wonder who the new deputy would be.

Blazestar raised his head again, his stance full of authority. "The new deputy of Thunderclan is Duskwhisker."

Eaglewing smiled slightly, feeling no surprise towards Blazestar's decision. Duskwhisker was a good hunter and fighter, and he would make a powerful deputy, and someday, leader.

She slowly let herself get swept up in the crowd, as cats rushed forward to congratulate him. She smiled sadly, wondering, if Nightclaw had been here, would he have been the new deputy instead of Duskwhisker?

She sighed, knowing that Nightclaw was probably lounging around somewhere in a forest far away, fending for himself, and no longer suffering from the hardships of a clan.

* * *

><p>Eaglewing padded through the quiet forest, shivering at the frosty edge in the night air. The forest was alive yet silent at the same time, and she sighed, knowing she had almost no chance of catching any prey.<p>

She had just come to clear her head, but hunting was always a good way to distract herself.

Crickets chirped softly in the bushes, and the moon shone with a huge effort in the sky, trying to light her way and keep her safe.

As Eaglewing padded along, she realized she had gone the wrong way out of camp, and was not headed towards Sunningrocks, where she had intended to end up.

A loud roaring blasted through the air, and she jumped backwards in panic, having not noticed she stood right at the edge of the Thunderpath. It smelled nicer at night, more clean and fresh then usual. The monster that she had heard whisked past her, and she shut her eyes for a second, the smoke hurting them.

Slowly she turned, ready to go back, when a noise stopped her. A twig snapped, and Eaglewing whirled around, her eyes wide. A tom stood before her, his amber eyes glowing. Eaglewing recognized him as Shadowclan from his dirty stench, and she gazed at his russet colored fur, knowing it was Crookedwhisker.

He was a decent warrior, she knew, and she had seen him at several gatherings. He was only a couple moons older then herself, and she didn't understand why he would have crossed the border knowingly.

"Crookedwhisker," she hissed softly, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "You're on Thunderclan territory."

The tom smiled slightly, angering Eaglewing more. "I know," he whispered. "I just came to say hello."

Eaglewing stared at the tom, shocked. "Get off my territory, you Shadowclan filth!" she snarled, lunging at him.

Crookedwhisker dodged her skillfully, sending her slamming into the ground. "Don't be like that," he murmured softly. "We wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours." He then placed his paw over her throat.

"What do you want?" Eaglewing spat, struggling under her captors hard grip.

The tom's amber eyes were gleaming greedily, and for a second, Eaglewing almost wished that Nightclaw were here, so that he could rescue her. But then she banished that thought, knowing that Nightclaw would never want to help her anymore. Crookedwhisker reached forward, his tail stroking her face. "I want something that you can give me."

Eaglewing trembled, tears of fear filling her eyes. "Get off of me," she whimpered. She struggled, twisting around, but Crookedwhisker had an iron hold, and she was powerless against the Shadowclan warrior.

The reddish colored tom leaned forward and breathed in deeply, his eyes glowing. "I need someone in the Thunderclan camp, someone who's on my side."

Eaglewing swallowed hard. "If you think," she croaked. "That I'll spy for you, you must be insane."

Crookedwhisker laughed coldly. "It won't be you, sweetheart, it will be someone younger."

She winced as he called her 'sweetheart' and glared at him, venom filling her gaze. "Thunderclan cats would never betray their clan," she growled. "We are loyal and true, not like you, Crookedwhisker. You will never find one who will betray their own clan."

"But they will." Crookedwhisker had a triumphant look on his face. "It will be a kit. My kit."

Eaglewing's eyes widened in horror as the tom's tail slid under her. She squealed in panic, and lashed out at him, flailing her paws every which way. However, it was so use.

Crookedwhisker had her pinned down on the leafy ground, and her claws sank into the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"Stop!" she wailed. "Please let me go!" But he didn't stop, and Eaglewing couldn't prevent it. She just lay there, helpless, unable to do anything. And Nightclaw's face was all she could see, swimming before her eyes.

**for anyone who didnt get that, crookedwhisker raped eaglewing. he thought that if he told her kit that he was its father, that it would help him and betray thunderclan!**

******we will get 2 c what happens to the kit in a couple of moons :) and trust me EVERYONE WILL BE SURPRISED!**


	17. Chapter 15

**WOW! sorry everyone for the long break :(**

**Stuck in a mirror: im impressed that u saw the rape coming! and yes i hate crookedwhisker for hurting her :( and as for how the kits will turn out... we will have to wait and see ;)**

**Russetwing: lol i love how long your reviews are! and yes ravennight is pretty cruel :( but he didnt want any clan cats seeing him. he doesnt come back to the clans :(**

**Madison of higgins clan: thanks so much! its so nice to hear feedback like that! :) it seems like everyone is super excited to see what will happen to Eaglewing and her kits :) dont worry, it will be an exciting birth worth waiting for :)**

Chapter 15

Nightclaw prodded at the tasteless pellets, frowning in dismay. Swipe smirked at his disgust. "Oh just eat them already," he mewed, rolling his eyes. "You're going to starve while waiting."

Nightclaw scrunched his eyes shut, and imagined he was sinking his teeth into a luscious juicy mouse. He slowly tentatively nibbled on the food, almost gagging. "I don't know how I ate this the first time," he muttered, glaring at the offending objects.

Swipe laughed, lowering his muzzle into the bowl. "It's not that bad," he mewed, through large crunchy bites. "At least they're giving us any food."

Nightclaw nodded, knowing that the tom was correct.

Suddenly, four twolegs entered the room that the cats were imprisoned in. Nightclaw gasped in panic as he saw cats being taken out of their cages. A twoleg approached him, and reached into their cage.

Nightclaw shrank back in fear, glancing at Swipe in horror. However, to his shock, the tom padded up to the twoleg and let himself be picked up.

"Don't worry," Swipe called. "They're just letting us out."

Nightclaw looked at him in confusion, but let himself be picked up by a twoleg. He saw Nina and echo also be removed from the safety of their cages, and he glanced around nervously.

The twolegs brought the cats out of the room, and through a long expanse of white. Suddenly, Nightclaw gasped in shock as a blinding flash of sunlight blasted into him.

Nightclaw slowly creaked his eyes open. They were in a large area of small trees, grass and bushes. Golden sunlight streamed through the branches and leaves, and Nightclaw jumped out of the twoleg's arms, his heart filling with joy. He raced about, when he suddenly came to screeching halt. A large fence stood in front of him, separating him from freedom.

Nina came up behind him, sighing. "We aren't free," she murmured softly. "Just allowed to walk around in this pen."

Nightclaw turned, his eyes sad, but also filled with joy. "But we should enjoy what we have here," he said, grinning and gazing around at the outside expanse before them.

There was a loud squawk, and Nightclaw turned in surprise to see Echo holding a dead bird in her jaws. "Food?" she asked, dropping it at Nightclaw's paws.

Nightclaw smiled, but shook his head. "I think I'll catch my own," he said, dropping into a hunting crouch. Happiness flooded through his muscles, as he entered the familiar position, and he shivered with delight as he snuck up on fat little bird that was scuttling around near a branch. He darted forward with amazing speed and snapped the bird's neck.

Satisfaction filled him as the salty blood filled his mouth. He then sat down and began to eat his prey. Nina and Swipe had already caught more food, and settled down next to Nightclaw, their eyes bright with happiness. They attacked their food like foxes, not bothering to chat, relax, or share prey. The meat washed away all traces of the brown pellets of the morning, and each bite tasted like forest and freedom and life.

But after a second, the bird was devoured and Nightclaw was forced to except that no matter how beautiful their cage was, it was a cage nonetheless. Nightclaw didn't want to have his hopes crushed when they had to to go back in the cages, he knew that it would feel like being captured all over again. But he couldn't help the surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Nightclaw turned to talk to Nina, but he stopped short. Out of the tight restrictions of the twoleg metal, some of Nina's former color and light had returned. Nightclaw could tell that she too was experiencing a short blast of freedom.

Nina lay on her back rolling in the grass like a kitten, her paws curled up in the air. Her eyes were closed, and the warm glow of sunshine lit up her fur. She slowly smiled, rolling over towards Nightclaw and opening her eyes, and the bright orbs of yellow and amber shone with an intensity that had been all but lost in the dark twoleg nest. But suddenly a dark shadow crossed Nina's face, and her smiled faded and she scrambled onto her feet.

"Why hello there newbies." The tom's voice was a playful growl, with an edge of danger. Nightclaw and Echo slowly turned to face the new group of cats. A big burly grey tabby tom stood directly in front of Nina. Behind him were two other glowering toms. Both were tortoiseshells, one with hard grey eyes, and the other with cold brown claws were out.

"New recruits," remarked the lead tom, speaking again, "We haven't had any of these in a while." The threesome slowly circled the group. Nightclaw growled and turned also, making sure to stare the grey tom in the eyes. Swipe had disappeared, leaving the group to fend for themselves.

"I see you ate some birds," his voice dropped but kept the same light tone, "You see, that prey was in our section of the cage. I don't really like that you hunted."

"Yeah, that bird was mine!" snarled one of tortoiseshell toms, lunging up at Nightclaw.

Nightclaw lashed out, but the tom dodged his claws. With a cry of fury, Nina darted forward and sunk her teeth into the cat's thin fur. The cat yelped in pain, his olive eyes stretched to their limit. Nina jumped backwards, leaving a dripping scarlet gash on the tom's pelt.

"My, my," tutted the first cat, shoving aside the angry tortoiseshell, a slight smile curving on his lips. "You're a fiery one, aren't you? My name's Jasper." Jasper then took a step forward and wrapped his tail around Nina's neck.

Nina's eyes burned a blazing gold, and she stepped backwards. "Keep your paws off of me," she hissed, furiously.

Jasper shook his head in mock sadness. "But you've got such a pretty face," he mewed, arching his back slightly.

The two tortoiseshell tom's sniggered behind Jasper, and Nightclaw's gaze flared up with fierce jealousy and fury. Suddenly, something inside of him snapped, and he lunged forwards at Jasper, taking the tom by surprised, and bowling him over.

Jasper sputtered, but he only got one gasp of air, before Nightclaw slashed his glimmering claws across his face. Jasper screamed in pain, the crimson blood streaming into his eyes, and blinding him.

Echo let out a whoop to encourage Nightclaw, and then she through herself into the fight, attacking Jasper's two reinforcements. The little puff of white fur was a blinding ball of energy that zipped in between the tom's legs', and they snarled with frustration as she slashed out and bit their ankles.

Nightclaw, meanwhile was wrestling with a injured, yet determined Jasper, continuously snapping and sinking his teeth into the thin fur. He was unaware of Nina and Echo battling Jasper's two auxiliary, and only his rage drove him on in a blind fight. He didn't even notice that Jasper's moves had begun to slow, and begun more barbaric and less skilled.

Nightclaw opened and closed his eyes, for a dark red haze had begun to cloud his vision, and he gasped as he saw that his opponent was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily, defeated. He had pinned Jasper down, and by now Echo has chased away the other two toms, and Jasper's eyes were wide and frantic as he saw that he was defeated.

Nightclaw took one step, forcing his exhilarated muscles to move away from his prey. Jasper slowly got to his paws, as if he didn't trust that the black tom would waste no time in clawing out his throat.

As soon as he realized he was free, the tom scrambled away as quickly as he could, and disappeared into the green bushes, leaving only splatters of crimson, sticky blood and his scent behind.

Nightclaw's emerald green eyes were wide with shock and horror, and Nina rushed forward, the fear for him clear in her golden gaze. "Are you okay?" she asked frantically, looking him up and down.

The black warrior slowly nodded his head, although he was in a slight daze, not understanding what was going on around him. Nightclaw was aware of Echo coming up and supporting him as Nina lead him over to a tree to sit down. As he collapsed under the greenery, he was shocked to see that Nina's face was morphing into that of a more muscular and lean she-cat with long tortoiseshell fur. His green eyes widened in horror, and then he felt himself swaying through the air, his mind swinging between unconsciousness and the real world.

"Eaglewing?" he mumbled, his mouth slow as if drugged. And then all turned black.

**well... not a very exciting chapter but sad :( nightclaw is falling even more in love with nina! but it also seems like he is still in love with eaglewing... **

**hmmm lets wait and see what happens with this love triangle!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey ppl, sorry for the long wait :(**

**Madison of higgens clan: OH MY GOSH! I THINK I DIED OF HAPPINESS WHEN I READ YOUR NEW CHAPTER! THAT MADE MY DAY! NO WAIT.. MY WEEK! AHHHH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**also, i love eaglewing! i agree that shes cooler that nina ;) and this chapter should make you happy :) heres some eaglewing for you!**

**Kitty Lue: it makes me so so so so so happy that you worked so hard to find my story again! and im so happy that you found your account info! yay :D**

Chapter 16

Warm sunshine encircled Eaglewing's body, and she smiled as her mind drifted away, back to happier times, times of love and innocence. A small laugh escaped her mouth as she remembered.

_Nightpaw scampered through the forest after her, and she glanced back, her amber eyes narrowed in excitement. She let out a squeal of shock, as the black tom caught up to her and bowled her over. The two rolled around on the golden and amber leaves that covered the ground, and small bursts of giggles filled the air as they tussled together._

And just as the sweet memory faded, another one came.

_Eaglepaw lay, curled up on the ground, gazing up at the ebony expanse of sky. The glittering sight of silverpelt took her breath away, and her mouth curved into a happy smile._

_She shivered from the cold night, and snuggled closer to Nightpaw. He slowly rolled over to face her, his paws curled up in the air close to his body. Nightpaw's leafy green eyes met Eaglepaw's amber one's and they locked for a moment._

_He then spoke, his voice quiet and young."If something happened to me, would you save me?" he whispered, his tone worried._

_Eaglepaw smiled reassuringly. "Of course," she mewed. "That's what friends are for."_

_Nightpaw nodded, but she could tell that her last phrase had troubled him. "I know," he murmured._

Eaglewing was brought back into reality as she realized that large salty tears were streaming down her fur. She took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm herself. "He's gone," she murmured to herself. "He's gone."

Slowly, Eaglewing got to her paws, steadying herself. She looked around and realized that she stood just on the Shadowclan border. "Foxdung," she muttered. Her thoughts flashed to the night before, and more tears began to stream down her puffy fur. Crookedwhisker, his attack, and his accusations that the kit would betray Thunderclan. It all cut into her mind as if a cat was tearing through her head with sharp claws. She collapsed once more onto the ground, curling up into a tight ball. Her mind slowly washed out all sounds from the forest, and she let images melt into her brain.

They were pictures of her laughing, smiling and jumping through the air with joy written on her face. A longing filled her, a wish that seemed impossible. To be young and innocent again. Eaglewing moaned, letting the sigh escape her and winding around her fallen body.

And that was how Pebbletail found her, curled up on the ground in a defeated position, the tears streaming down her long fur.

* * *

><p>Pebbletail, the Shadowclan medicine cat had been wandering the forest, searching for tansy, when he caught the Thunderclan warriors scent in the air. Grief and salty tears accompanied the scent and he rushed forward, surging through the green undergrowth. Pebbletail was a very empathetic tom, and seeing another cat in pain brought agony to his heart.<p>

Eaglewing lay on the brown dirt ground, directly on top of the border. He rushed forward, his eyes full of sympathy for the sobbing she-cat.

"Shhh-" he murmured, wanting to comfort her, although he had never met her. "Its okay."

Eaglewing raised her head to look into his eyes. "Its not," she whimpered. "Nothings alright."

Pebbletail shook his head in empathy, wanting to comfort her. "What's wrong? Talking will help, I promise."

Eaglewing slowly shook her head. "It won't. I can't say anything, I swore I wouldn't."

Pebbletail rolled his eyes. "How bad can it be?" he asked, his gaze comforting. The Thunderclan she-cat lowered her eyes, and he looked at her surprised. "Pretty bad huh?"

Sighing, Eaglewing nodded slowly. "But thanks," she whispered. "You did help." A small smile twisted its way onto her mouth. "Just by being here."

Pebbletail nodded, his striped grey tail flicking back and forth in happiness. "I'm glad," he mewed, his face practically glowing. "I'm Pebbletail," he added.

Eaglewing's mouth dimpled into a smile. "I know," she said softly. "The Shadowclan medicine cat. I'm Eaglewing." She could tell that Pebbletail overjoyed himself in helping others.

"I'll see you around," she said, dipping her head at him, before turning around and racing away in the forest. As she ran she examined her surroundings with a new light. The sunshine seemed warmer, and the bird songs seemed louder and sweeter.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she realized that Pebbletail had made her feel a lot better. "If he weren't in Shadowclan we would be good friends," she whispered, grinning at the thought.

As she entered the camp through the prickly gorse tunnel, a wave of shocked cats greeted her. Duskwhisker rushed forward, his green eyes as large as moons, with Larkmeadow at his side.

The deputy came to halt in front of her. "Where have you been?" he cried, his tone panicked. "I was just about to send a patrol out to look for you!"

Eaglewing bit her lip in guilt, remembering that the tom was a new deputy, and he was have been freaking out.

"I-I went hunt-ting last night and I fell asleep," she stammered, her eyes wide, hoping they would believe her.

Larkmeadow sighed with relief and pushed past Duskwhisker. "Thank Starclan you're alright!" she cried, smiling. "I was so worried, I though something had happened to you!"

Eaglewing forced a large grin onto her face. "I'm perfectly fine," she managed, nearly choking on her words. "I'm fine."

But although her outside demeanor appeared happy and slightly flustered, her insides were screaming, for she knew she would never be the same again.

* * *

><p>Swiftheart moaned in pain as another stab of horrifying cramps split through her stomach. Beads of sweat trickled down her face, and she glared at the offending lump of fat that protruded from her belly.<p>

Dewpaw rushed in, her blue eyes slightly panicked. She dropped three poppy seeds next to the queen. "Eat them," she ordered.

Swiftheart nodded and lapped up the medicine. Her kits were expected any day now, and the cramps and bouts of pain were quite frequent, provoking loud screams and howls from the sensitive and unfortunate she-cat.

Dewpaw sighed, her gaze tired and worn out. "There must be a lot of kits in there to cause you so much pain," she mumbled, almost to herself.

Swiftheart could only groan in response. "Why does is hurt this much?" she cried. "This can't be normal!" One large bead of clear sweat dribbled down her light brown pelt, and her usually gentle brown eyes were blazing with pain and agony.

Dewpaw's bright blue eyes were also filled with pain for the young queen. "It doesn't usually hurt this much," she mumbled, confused.

Swiftheart glared at the young medicine cat apprentice. "Wheres Stormpelt anyway?" she snapped. "He left his apprentice to take care of the pregnant cat?"

Dewpaw glanced at the dirt floor quickly, not wanting to catch the she-cat's gaze. She, too, was worried about Stormpelt. The old tom had been looking sickly lately, and she hadn't seen him all day. However all she said was, "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Swiftheart shook her head in annoyance, but the poppy seeds had begun to work, and her dark brown eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed onto her moss bed.

Dewpaw sighed in relief at the freedom from the troubled queen's complaints. She slowly padded out of the medicine cat den, smelling the air, and sifting through the many different and exotic scents. Her breath caught in her chest when she found Stormpelt's scent.

Padding out of the camp, her stomach tightened as she saw that the sun was slowly setting. Golden and crimson colors streaked across the sky, setting it aflame and lighting up the whole forest. Dewpaw was so busy entranced by the beautiful colors, she nearly crashed right into Stormpelt.

She gasped in surprise at the state of the tom. His amber eyes were half closed and they had a tired and senile look to them, that Dewpaw did not remember ever having seen before. His silver fur was covered with sweat, and he was breathing heavily, with large raspy breaths. A cough exploded from his mouth as he opened it.

"Dewpaw!" he cried in slight relief. "There you are."

Dewpaw dipped her head at her mentor, but her heart was racing in fear for his life. "Are y-you okay?" she stammered, her voice shaky.

The tom nodded quickly, and then flicked his tail for her to follow him. Although he looked quite exhausted, Stormpelt still had a jump in his step and his walk from quite brisk.

Dewpaw had to scamper to keep up with him, and she gazed around at the green forest as they rushed through it. "Where are we going?" she asked, curious.

Stormpelt sighed, but continued walking.

As the brilliant flaming colors in the sky slowly darkened, Dewpaw shivered at the cold wind that whisked by her. Time passed quickly, and the forest slowly disappeared, leaving the tall towering oak trees that offered shade and protection.

Dewpaw's blazing blue eyes widened, as the two skirted across a small stretch of the moors, which marked Windclan's territory, and then she realized that they were headed right to the rocky trail that led up to the Moonpool.

Her breath was now coming in great gasps, and Dewpaw could see that Stormpelt's paws were sagging close to the ground, and that he was just as tired as she was.

The two slowly made their way along a thin dirt path, with large rocks jutting out from the ground. Night had now fallen, and the glittering stars of silverpelt were appearing, comforting Dewpaw slightly. She then glanced up at the nearly full and shock jutted through her. Medicine cats only visited the moonpool during the half moon, unless it was the most dire situation.

She realied that the two cats had come to a halt and they stood in a tiny clearing. Shiny green grass sprung up around the edges of clearing, and it seemed unnaturally bright for the forest.

Dewpaw's breath caught in her throat as she saw the moonpool, stunning as always. The water glimmered with sparkling light from the stars, and it shimmered in the stone basin.

No ripples were made from the small waterfall that cascaded into the pool, and it was almost too still to be real.

Stormpelt stepped forward, breaking the medicine cat apprentice from her slight daze. He offered no explanation of why they were here. He just simply settled down next to the pool, and motioned for her to join him.

"I, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice."

Dewpaw couldn't help the gasp of horror that escaped her mouth. She was becoming a medicine cat? Without the rest of the medicine cats here? Why?

However, Stormpelt was oblivious to her shock. "She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons. Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the way of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"**  
><strong> Dewpaw gazed at her wise mentor, almost choking on her words. "I do."**  
>"<strong>Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Dewpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Dewpelt. StarClan honors your understanding and empathy, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan."

Dewpelt just sat frozen to the ground, her whole body petrified in shock. "W-why?" was all she could manage from her mouth.

Stormpelt slowly got to his paws, his whole body shaking. "It had to be done," he mewed, his voice raspy and aged.

"But why now?" Dewpelt cried, her moment of silence gone.

The medicine cat began to walk out of the clearing. His paws were shaking, and Dewpelt got over her anger, running to his side to help. As the two limped out of the clearing, she could feel his flesh trembling. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

Stormpelt gave no answer, but suddenly, his legs gave way and he crumpled to the ground. "Stormeplt!" Dewpelt cried, beging to panic. "Whats wrong?"

The old tom shook his head. "Do not worry, my child. Its my time. Everything I do is for a reason, and making you a full medicine cat now was also for a reason."

He then let his head rest on the soft green grass, his dark amber eyes closing.

"Stormpelt!" she wailed, her cries echoing through the dark and still night. Only starclan watched the she-cat shriek with grief sorrow.

However, no one came to comfort her as the tears came. They streamed down her soft grey fur, and dribbled to the ground. And she lay on the ground, sobbing, letting the world hear her cries.

**well... i really have a problom here... i make cats die WAY too much.**

**i hope that i am not the only who thought that this whole chapter was sad :'( poor eaglewing and dewpelt**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS!**


	19. Chapter 17

**sorry for taking soooo long to update!**

**madison of higgens clan: don't worry, eaglewing be get better eventually :) she will just need some time getting over the attack :'(**

**stuck in a mirror: You are so lucky to be in key west! im so jealous! also, yes a lot more cats are going to die :(**

**Kitty lue: I'm so glad you reviewed! and dont worry, i LOVE long reviews! yes, crookedwhisker is sooooo mean to eaglewing, but everything turns out perfect in the end!**

**and now heres chapter 17 back to nightclaw and nina :) 3 them**

Chapter 17

Nightclaw gazed ahead of himself. It had been five days since they had been captured, and he was starting to question if he would ever be able to escape. The time stuck in this cell had made him think, and he had realized how much he missed Eaglewing and Larkmeadow and all of his clanmates. He had truly begun to love the city life, but he missed the sunlight and trees and luscious prey.

Nightclaw knew that his chances of seeing Thunderclan again were very slim, but he thought that maybe if he escaped, he could take Nina with him to the forest.

"Nightclaw?" Nina was looking at him tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Nightclaw looked up, snapped out of his faint trance. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He glanced around the cage in despair, wondering what the twolegs had in store for them.

He turned in surprise to see Swipe crouched low, his ears slightly flattened. "Twolegs," the tom hissed quietly.

Nightclaw turned in shock to see five twolegs entering. One was a tall male, with cold brown eyes. The next was a female, slightly shorter then him. Two twoleg kits scampered around the room of imprisoned cats, their eyes bright and strange words bubbling from their mouth.

The twoleg family was speaking with one of the workers, and Nightclaw motioned at Swipe. "Can you understand what they are saying?" he hissed.

Swipe nodded. "They want an older cat," he muttered. "Someone like us."

Nightclaw's emerald eyes widened, and he glanced in Nina's direction, her golden gaze meeting his green one. "I don't want to be looked at by an twolegs," he muttered, glaring at the offending creatures.

Suddenly, he glanced sharply across from himself to see the twoleg kits heading towards Echo. The kits babbled something and began to point at the white she-cat, who slowly shrank back slightly into her metal cage.

"What's going on?" Nightclaw muttered, glancing at Echo, who's eyes were full of fear and desperation.

"The kits want her," Swipe mewed, looking anxious. "But the parents don't. They think she must already have an owner.

"Why?" asked Nightclaw, with a snort. "Because she's so pretty?"

Swipe glanced at the black tom, and didn't say anything. "They're coming to look at us," he mewed sharply, after a long silence.

Nightclaw turned to see the twolegs heading towards Nina's cage. As soon as they approached, Nina backed away in fear, whimpering slightly. Nightclaw's breathing was hard and fast, as he watched them walk over. The twoleg who worked here, took something shiny out of his clothes and opened the door of the cage.

Nina's fur was bristling slightly, and her whiskers quivered. The smallest twoleg kit slowly moved her hand forward to touch Nina, but the she-cat jumped out of the way, hissing softly.

"Don't be scared," Swipe called to her. "You want them to trust you. Adoption is the only way out of this place."

Nina nodded, understanding how important this was, and stretched closer to the kit's hand. As the skin touched Nina's chocolate brown fur, she stiffened, and although she let herself be pet, her whole body was shaking.

She turned, and Nightclaw saw that her eyes had changed from warm honey color to dark yellow holes of fear.

Nightclaw stared at her, shocked at the sudden change in appearance. "It's okay," he breathed softly, trying to give her comfort in his gaze. "You're going to be okay."

Nina nodded, slowly calming her breathing. She leaned forward, finding sudden courage, and brushed against the twoleg's hand. She smiled slightly, the warmness in her eyes returning.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, glancing at the ground as the twoleg continued to pet her. Nightclaw smiled, glancing at Swipe only to see the tom shaking his head sadly. "She's too shy," he mewed. "They don't want her."

Nightclaw swallowed hard and turned back only to see the twolegs beginning backing away from Nina's cage. They had started towards Nightclaw's, and his eyes flicked towards them in fear.

He could see Echo staring at him from across the middle, her blue eyes filled with confidence for him. "You can do this," she mouthed to him, smiling encouragingly.

Nightclaw's chest began to rise up and down as he was approached and memories flooded his mind.

_ "Hurry up, Nightpaw!"_

_ Nightpaw's heart was pounding in his chest as he raced through the forest towards the sandy hollow after Eaglepaw, his body screaming and exploding with adrenalin. Eaglepaw turned her head to look back at him. Her large amber eyes gleamed, and she smiled at the thrill of the run._

_ "Come!" she yelled. "You're so slow!"_

_ Nightpaw's eyes flashed in playful annoyance. He let out a burst of speed and raced ahead of her with a yowl of triumph just as he exploded through the trees into the sandy hollow._

_ Eaglepaw raced up next to him a few seconds later, gasping for air. "Beat you," Nightpaw mewed, grinning._

_ Eaglepaw scowled and batted him gently over the head. "I would've beaten you," she said, snorting. She then gazed around the hollow, her excitement returning. "Lets play a game," she cried._

_ Nightpaw glanced at her suspiciously. "What kind of game?" he asked, slightly curious._

_ "You'll be the vicious evil twoleg," Eaglepaw laughed. "And I'll be the innocent clan cat. You have to try to catch me."_

_ Green eyes glowing, Nightpaw nodded and crouched low to the ground as he readied himself to friend's face was filled with her bubbly playfulness, but suddenly, a loud crackling filled the air, wiping the expression off of her face. "Did you hear that?" she hissed._

_ Nightpaw nodded slowly, his stomach making a flop. The two glanced at each other and then both scampered over to where it had come from. Peering through the trees, Nightpaw saw something that took his breath away in fear._

_ A huge twoleg stood in a small clearing, it's pink skin gleaming in the sun. It seemed to be angry and it held a tiny grey kit in it's fur-less paws. The kit was squealing in fear, and it's large yellow eyes were wet from terror._

_ Eaglepaw opened her mouth to scream, but Nightpaw pulled his tail over it, smothering her voice. She threw a furious gaze in his direction. "Dat kit in troble," she spluttered, spatting out the words through his ebony fur._

_ Nightpaw removed his tail, and bit down on the inside of his mouth. "If we alert the twoleg then he'll attack us," he whispered, his emerald eyes large as moons. "We're only two apprentices, we can't do anything to help."_

_ Eaglepaw didn't say anything, but he could tell that she was struggling to accept his words. Suddenly, with a burst of speed, the tortoiseshell she-cat raced out of their hiding spot towards the twoleg._

_ "Eaglepaw!" Nightpaw screamed, running after her. Eaglepaw was bounding over to where the kit was, and she stopped a mouse-tail away, snarling._

_ Nightpaw caught up to her, but not before she sunk her claws into the twoleg's thin pink skin, sending up spurts of scarlet blood. The twoleg howled in pain, dropping the small kit. Nightpaw bounded over and slashed at the creature, creating more cuts._

_ Eaglepaw glanced at him gratefully, but out of nowhere, one of the twoleg's paws hit her hard in her stomach. Eaglepaw screeched in pain, her hurt stabbing Nightpaw like a thorn._

_ The twoleg let out one last roar of pain and lumbered out of the forest, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake. Eaglepaw still lay on the ground, sobbing and moaning. Nightpaw rushed over, his eyes filling with tears._

_ "Eaglepaw," he whimpered. "Are you okay?"_

_ He got only silence in response and then the salty tears overflowed out of his eyes. "Eaglepaw," he cried. "Eaglepaw! NO!"_

Blue and orange filled Nightclaw's eyes, and he blinked furiously, grief filling him. The twolegs had slowly reached his cage, and he forced his feelings and memories back down into his mind. "She's gone," he murmured quietly. "She's gone."

As his cage door was unlocked, Nightclaw felt fear pounding in his chest, and he coughed out the breath he had been holding. The twoleg were staring at him, their big round eyes full of wonder.

Swallowing hard, he let their small oily paws reach in to pet. As soon as the skin came into contact with his night black fur, Nightclaw jumped up in the air, the fear he had been holding back exploding out of him. Whirling around, he slashed out frantically, wanting to rid himself of the twolegs.

Nightclaw heard someone scream, and he faintly saw Nina waving at him, her eyes wide with horror.

**"****Nightclaw!****"** And then, blackness.

* * *

><p>Gold. It was so beautiful. It was as if the sun itself was filling his body. Nightclaw gazed at the gold that surrounded him, when suddenly he saw that two large black dots occupied the glorious color.<p>

And then, when he let his gaze open up, the dots came into focus. Nina. Nina was gazing at him, her fiery honey eyes filling him.

Nightclaw jumped up, only to have heat and pain rushed to his head.

"Shh."Nina placed her tail on his back, gently pushing him back down. "You're not better yet."

Nightclaw moaned and looked at her. "What happened," he mewed, his gaze narrow from the pain.

"You don't remember?" Nina looked at him sadly. "You scratched the twoleg kit, and the twoleg in the white clothes came over and hit you really hard. Af-after that-" Nina paused, her eyes filling with tears. She licked her shoulder, as if trying to stall. "After that the twoleg took Swipe out of his cage."

Nightclaw shook his head in bewilderment and confusion. "They didn't take Swipe away did they?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Nina nodded sadly. "He's gone, Nightclaw," she mewed, quietly. "But he's safe now."

Nightclaw nodded. "That was our one chance," he whimpered. "Our one chance to get out of here, and I ruined it."

"No!" Nina looked at him furious and upset. "You didn't ruin it, they wouldn't have chosen us anyway."

She leaned forward, touching her nose to Nightclaw's soft black fur. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. "We'll find a way out of here."

**awwww they are such a sweet couple 3 we'll soon find out what happens to them and bat will be born :)**


	20. Chapter 18

**WOW. I just realized how long its been since i update :(**

**I hope that people still read my story... REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU ARE STILL READING!**

**Kitty lue: First, thanks for reviewing! just one sentence mean a lot! also, you might have to wait a couple more chapters before we gte to see how they escape :( but i hope you like this chapter with Eaglewing!**

**madison of higgins clan: I'm soooooo glad you reviewed! and ya nightclaws having a pretty bad time!**

**Well here goes, i hope you like this chapter!**

Eaglewing's felt the cold night air whoosh by her fluffy fur, and she opened her mouth slightly, letting scents rush through it as she ran. She always felt at ease and filled with freedom during the run to the gathering, and tonight she had plenty of time to ponder on what happened in the last few days. A tremor of fear rushed through her body as she realized that she would have to face Crookedwhisker and his clan at the gathering. She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing his cold amber eyes again, without all of the pain that she had tried to forget rushing back.

Eaglewing sighed softly, gazing around at the forest as the clan slowly came closer to fourtrees. She knew that she would have to be strong, for the sake of herself and her clan. If she told anyone what the warrior had done, they would just take it as her lashing out because of Mouseclaw's death.

Crookedwhisker was a well respected warrior in Shadowclan, and although she was a popular cat in Thunderclan, everyone could see how much her friend's death had affected her, and how fragile she had suddenly become.

As she reached the edge of the clearing, Eaglewing let her paws come to a halt. She looked up and saw Blazestar's fiery orange tail flick. Moving like a wave, the clan raced down into fourtrees, letting their scents mix with the three other clans', who were already chatting and milling around in the clearing.

Meows of welcome filled the clearing, and Eaglewing forced a huge but empty smile onto her face. As she slowly walked around, dipping her head and greeting friend's, she felt how much of a shell she had become, and she knew that this was Crookedwhisker's fault.

A burning anger filled her soul, and she nearly yowled in surprise when the tom himself appeared in front of her. For a second, she was afraid she might buckle down and burst into tears. But then she remembered what the cat had done to her, and her eyes narrowed into cool slits.

"Crookedwhisker," she said calmly. "I'm surprised to see you here tonight."

"And I, you," the russet colored tom replied, his gaze frosty and unattached. "I didn't expect to talk to you alone, you're always trailing behind Mouseclaw like a lost kit." He glanced at the ground, a slight smile curving on his lips. "Such a tragedy," he said. "She was a great warrior."

Eaglewing smiled, but it held such anger that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop herself from slicing her claws through Crookedwhisker's throat. "Yes," she murmured quietly. "She was like a mother to me, you know. My mother, Leor, was a rogue, but instead of following in her pawsteps, Mouseclaw took me under her care." Eaglewing looked up once more into the tom's eyes. "When I was just a kit, Leor wanted me to betray my clan, she told me that she was my mother, and that family was more important then anything, but I refused. Bloodline just wasn't important enough to betray those that I loved."

Eaglewing knew that she had gotten her message across, for she could see Crookedwhisker's eyes darkening with fury. "I think that you need to set your priorities straight," he hissed, before turning, and stalking away.

Nodding in angry satisfaction, she rolled her eyes. The story that she had told him was completely made up. Her mother had been a loyal clan cat, and she had never done anything to hurt her. Turning around she suddenly crashed right into a grey tabby tom.

Eaglewing's eyes widened in surprise. "Pebbletail!" she cried, her face breaking out into a smile.

Pebbletail grinned, her eyes sparkling at the sight of her. "It's good to see you in such a good mood," he mewed, glancing at her slightly nervously.

"I'm fine," she said, reassuring him. "I just needed some time to think things over."

The grey tabby tom nodded, and his eyes flicked to her stomach. "Are you sure you're okay? You look-" he paused. "Never mind," he muttered.

Eaglewing shook her head in surprise. "Tell me!" she cried, curious at what he had been going to say.

"It doesn't matter," Pebbletail assured her. But as he talked to her, his eyes kept flicking down at her stomach.

Eaglewing nodded, still feeling worried. "Well, I'll see you around," she called as the gathering started and he scampered away, his tail waving back and forth.

Eaglewing gazed at the ground, her thoughts troubled. Pebbletail couldn't have known, could he? What if the kits had already begun to show! She looked down at her stomach, and noticed that I was looking rather large for such a short amount of time.

Suddenly, one more yowl from Blazestar split the lukewarm night air. Eaglewing jerked her head up to the four leaders assembled. Blazestar's blazing fur looked red as blood next to the dark night sky and Lightstar's pale pelt. His green eyes glowed, and Eaglewing gasped, forgetting her worries, admiring his aura of power and mystery. The tom opened his mouth to begin, his tone sad yet strong. "Thunderclan has lost a brave warrior. Mouseclaw has gone to join the ranks of Starclan."

Cat's from all four of the clans gasped in shock. Mouseclaw had been a well respected and powerful deputy, and she was well loved by all. It had been horrible news when the clans had learned that Snowstorm had left, but this came as an even greater horror.

Blazestar glanced at his paws, determined to stay strong. "The new deputy of Thunderclan is Duskwhisker."

Murmurers filled the air, and cats nodded in approval at the choice. Eaglewing's amber eyes narrowed when she realized that Blazestar was stepping back and letting Lightstar go next. He had not mentioned Ravennight.

Eaglewing looked at the ground, suddenly feeling dizzy. She let herself sink to the ground, unaware of anything around her. A hollow moan escaped her mouth, and her last thought before toppling into the black void of unconsciousness was that this was all Crookedwhisker's fault. A burning hatred filled her as her stomach gave one last stab of pain.

"My kits will never serve-" Eaglewing's snarl of anger was never finished as she crumpled onto the dusty ground, feeling no more.

* * *

><p>Dewpelt glanced around herself, smiling at the warm and welcoming forest life of Starclan. Golden light gleamed on the shining leaves, and she inhaled the delicious air with glee.<p>

She paused for a second, sensing a tremor in the air. Her cobalt eyes flicked this way and that, assessing her surroundings. "Mouseclaw." Her voice was blank, as if she was in shock.

The sandy brown she-cat appeared, her green eyes glinting in the golden sunlight. "So you still remember my scent," she mewed quietly, sadness filling her voice.

Dewpelt gazed up at the former deputy, her gaze full of awe. "Have you come to give me a prophecy," she gasped, her voice turning excited yet stunned.

Mouseclaw mustered a slight smile at the new medicine cat's reaction. "This prophecy was meant for Stormpelt, but it seems as if you will have to carry this legacy in his place."

Dewpelt's eyes widened in surprise and she nodded vigorously, as if she was still a young apprentice. "Of course Mouseclaw, I will do whatever Starclan requires of me."

The brown she-cat slowly opened her mouth, and just when Dewpelt felt like she might explode with impatience, she began to speak in a low voice. "The kit born on the full moon will find favor in the eyes of Starclan."

Dewpelt shook her head. "Thats all?" she whispered.

But Mouseclaw wasn't done yet. "And with the rise of trickery and deceit, only the daughter of night can walk the path of stars and save us all."

The medicine cat stood stock still, petrified with fear at the prophecy. "But how do I know what it means," she cried, desperation filling her voice.

Mouseclaw slowly shook her head, smiling sadly. "Don't worry, Dewpelt, soon it will all make sense."

Dewpelt shook her head, her blue eyes frantic. "No please!" she cried. "Cant you explain in to me?" However, no answer came. The forest was empty. Mouseclaw was gone, leaving Dewpelt to puzzle over the prophecy by herself.

**Anyone got an idea of what the prophecy means? if you do, PLEASE REVIEW, I would love to hear what people think of it.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I PRACTICALLY LIVE FOR THEM!**


	21. Chapter 19

**YES, PLEASE READ THE WORDS IN BOLD, I KNOW ITS A LOT BUT I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE SO SOME OF IT IS IMPORTANT**

**YOU WILL PROBABLY REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T**

**Hi everyone! So for the last couple months (about four or five months) I have taken a break from due to school work and my extracuricular activities, however I am to come back for a while and continue my story Concealed betrayal.**

**BUT- I will not be able to read other peoples stories or write reviews for a little while, so please don't be angry if I'm ignoring your stories that I read before i stopped coming on.**

**I will try to update Concealed betrayal weekly or sooner then that, but I can't make any promises.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**HERE IS A SHORT (KIND OF) SUMMARY OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED SO FAR IN THE SECOND BOOK, TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY :)**

**At the beginning, Batwing becomes a warrior and dreams of Nightclaw's memories, and just before that, Cloverkit gets kidnapped by a Shadowclan warrior. In Nightclaw's memories, Nightpaw and eaglepaw were best friends, however Nightpaw becomes rude and ambitious once he starts meeting secretly with Crookedwhisker.**

**After being rejected by Eaglewing, Nightclaw runs away and meets Nina, who he falls in love with. Nina and Nightclaw are captured by twolegs and brought to the pound where they hope to escape.**

**Meanwhile, back in Thunderclan, Mouseclaw's mate, Sleetheart, is discovered cheating on her, and he runs away with a kittypet. Mouseclaw's son, Ravennight, turns on her in fury, blaming her for his father's departure, and once Ravennight goes missing, Mouseclaw goes out into the forest looking for him, and dies of both heartbreak and cold.**

**Eaglewing is out in the forest, still sad over Nightclaw's absence, and she is attacked and raped by Crookedwhisker. Pebbletail finds her and comforts her, sparking the beginning of a long lasting friendship between the two cats.**

**Dewpelt, who was Dewpaw, is made a full medicine cat by Stormpelt, who then dies at the moonpool. Dewpelt is devastated, however that night she is visited in her dream by Mouseclaw who gives her this prophecy "The kit born on the full moon will find favor in the eyes of Starclan. And with the rise of trickery and deceit, only the daughter of Night can follow the path of stars and save us all."**

**YES, I know its very long, but you might as well read if you've forgotten everything :)**

**Thank you and on with the story!**

Chapter 19

Nightclaw's green eyes slowly drifted open, and a smile burst onto his face. Sunshine was exploding through the trees and leaves so brilliantly emerald green nearly blinded him. A cry of joy filled Nightclaw's mouth, and he began to look around himself wildly, not believing the sights before him.

Stunning blossoms with soft and delicate hues of coral, tawny, and violet adorned the bushes, a sky as blue as a robins egg lay above, with pale wispy clouds floating by. The tittering of songbirds and the scuttling of mice could be heard in the forest, and Nightclaw dropped into a hunters crouch, his body wriggling in anticipation.

A fat and young vole slowly waddled in the small clearing that the black warrior crouched in, oblivious of the watching tom. Its tiny black eyes flicked back and forth as it assessed its surroundings, checking for danger. It only took one leap to overtake the creature, and it was dead in one swift bite. As the savory taste filled Nightclaw's mouth, a hunger unlike any other erupted in his stomach, and a low wine emerged from his mouth.

But, just as the food entered his mouth, the harsh reality exploded through him. White walls surrounded him, pressing in on all sides, and thick shiny black bars imprisoned him. The same dream, night after night. It was destroying him, and Nightclaw knew he would go mad if he didn't escape soon. The fresh air and bird song had all seemed so real, yet it was all torn away from him each morning. The same glorious nightmare was slowly eating away at his soul, and Nightclaw feared that his mind would be taken over by his desperation to return to his home in the forest.

He heard the slow muffled sound of breathing, and he turned, smiling lovingly at Nina's dark sleeping form, her sides rising and falling rhythmically.

Nightclaw nuzzled closer to her, letting his mood soften, as the dream fluttered out of his mind. The sound of twolegs talking brought Nightclaw to his paws in an instant. His green eyes were wide as he saw three twolegs enter the room.

They were covered in all white, and a harsh scent accompanied them as they entered. Their pudgy pink faces looked grim, and Nightclaw shivered, wondering what was going to happen to them.

He glanced at Nina, staring into her golden eyes, which were wide and full of fear, reflecting his feelings. Just across from them, Echo lay in her cage, and it seemed as if she was asleep, but Nightclaw could see that once of her icy blue eyes was open and coursing with energy and terror.

Nightclaw wrapped his tail around Nina protectively, feeling the warmth of her body engulf him. The three twolegs approached their cage, walking with a brisk and determined step. Once they reached it, one of the twolegs, who was carrying some kind of rock with a white leaf like thing scribbled shapes onto it, glancing up once in a while at the two cats huddled together in the cage.

"Its paper," whispered Nina, her golden eyes narrowed. "They're recording something." Suddenly she looked up, her gaze flooding with fear. "You don't think their going to kill us, do you?"

Nightclaw stiffened, and looked back at the twolegs, now more afraid then ever. "I don't know," he murmured quietly. Then he shrugged. "Don't worry, it will be okay. Look now they're going over to Echo."

Nina nodded, trying to reassure herself, but it was obvious that her fear still coursed through her bones like a wave. Gazing up into Nightclaw's bright green eyes, she bit her lip, distracted by the fact that the twolegs were readying to leave.

They quickly disappeared though the large iron door, and it clanged behind them. Nightclaw shivered, and slowly backed up into the corner of the cage, his eyes narrowed.

Across from him, Echo lay, curled up in her cage, her blue eyes gazing at the two cats. As she spoke, her voice carried a haunting ring, that made Nightclaw shudder. "They'll be back," she murmured. "We don't have much time left."

* * *

><p>Nightclaw rested his head on Nina's flank, his eyes shut, as if he was trying to block out the cruel world they were prisoners to. Her soft brown fur felt good against Nightclaw's pelt, and he managed a sad smile. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving her, of never smelling her sweet scent, and of never looking into her honey golden eyes. However, some small part of him knew that Echo was correct, that their death was soon approaching them.<p>

Nightclaw slowly struggled to his paws, glancing again at Nina. He smiled, but his emerald eyes narrowed in confusion. Her stomach was larger then usual, and she looked bloated. She should have been skinny and starving from the lack of food, but instead she looked plumper, like a kittypet.

However, Nightclaw just assumed that it was his mind playing tricks on him, and his grief and fear once more flowed through him.

With a sad moan of defeat, Nightclaw closed his eyes once more and let his mind drift off into unconsciousness.

A loud clanging awoke him suddenly, and Nightclaw's eyes flew open. Nina lay, crouched next to him, her body trembling in fear. Jumping to his paws, he saw that twolegs were entering the enclosure, wearing all white, including white things covering their large paws.

Nina whimpered in terror, as a twoleg slowly opened the door to their cage. Reaching its paws in, it grabbed both Nina and Nightclaw in its grimy paws.

Nightclaw yowled in anger, swiping at the twoleg, but his claws were out of reach, and his captor held him high up in the air, away from where he could hurt him.

He heard a loud cry and saw Echo struggling with the twoleg who held her. "They're going to kill us!" she screamed. Then, she sunk her needle sharp teeth into the twolegs skin, and scrambled onto the ground. Bright red blood spurted out onto the floor, and the twolegs who held Nightclaw and Nina loosened their grasped as they took chase of Echo.

Nightclaw wriggled as hard as he could until he leapt out into the open, Nina following him. "Run!" Echo screeched as she streaked ahead of them, her white fur shining in the bright lights.

Adrenaline pumped through Nightclaw's veins, and he and Nina raced ahead of Echo, their legs pounding on the hard metal floors. The hallway seemed never ending, and Nightclaw felt a flash of fear, wondering if there would ever be an escape.

His heart leapt as he saw sunlight streaming through an open door at the end of the hallway. He was only aware of Nina's laborious breathing as they ran together, and he surged ahead, determined to get to the door. Loud bangs and screams filled the air as the twolegs took chase after the cats, but they were too late.

Nightclaw howled in triumph as the two burst through the doorway, out into the glorious sunshine. Together, he and Nina raced over to a tall tree and crouched under it, remaining concealed. Nightclaw was breathing so hard, he was afraid that his chest might burst, and he collapsed onto the soft green grass that carpeted the ground underneath him.

Nina let out a cry of relief, and suddenly the tears began streaming down her dark brown fur. "We made it," she sobbed, her emotions spilling over. "We're alive."

Nightclaw wrapped his tail around hers, finding comfort in her crying. "We're going to be alright now," he whispered, smiling. Suddenly he glanced around. "Where's Echo?"

Nina froze. "She was right behind me," she gasped, her eyes wide, and her whiskers trembling. "She was running right behind me!"

Nightclaw whirled around to gaze at the large building. The day was still. Nothing moved. Echo was gone.

For a moment the two just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then Nina leapt to her paws. "We have to go back!" she cried. "We have to find her!"

Nightclaw grabbed Nina by her scruff, stopping her. "Its too late," he murmured sadly. "There's nothing we can do."

"No!" Nina cried, her eyes desperate and wild. "We have to rescue her!" She struggled, trying to escape, but Nightclaw's hold was too strong. Slowly, Nina collapsed onto the ground, her sobs louder then ever. "She knew," she cried, her voice tormented with grief. "She gave herself up for us, because she knew!"

Nightclaw shook his head in shock. "Nina, you're delirious, you're not making any sense."

But Nina just continued to cry, and then she looked up, staring into Nightclaw's bright and sad green eyes. Her gaze was so loving yet sad, it made the tom's eyes water and fill with tears.

"I'm pregnant, Nightclaw," Nina whispered, salty tears streaming down her pelt. "I'm pregnant."

**Alright, well people were asking me when Nina was going to become pregnant, because the story has to eventually tie together with Batwing!**

**I hoped you liked it, and please review!**

**Thank you :)**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hi all! So, sadly, I only received two reviews for the last chapter which really made me sad, however I'm still posting the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much to my two loyal and AMAZING reviewers, SwiftStar1 and WildCroconaw!**

**This chapter is for you! :) :)**

Chapter 20

Dewpelt pushed more feverfew towards Swiftheart, giving her shoulder a nervous to lick to calm her rattled nerves. The queen managed to gulp down the herbs, moaning as they slid down her enflamed throat. Her voice was hoarse and racked with the effects of the fever that had raged through her body for two days and two nights, and she looked as if her will to survive had vanished along with her days of hunting and fighting for the clan.

She let out a scream of pain, and the young medicine cat whimpered, having no idea how to soothe the she-cat. She glanced out of the small and stuffy den, gazing up at the full moon that shone in the sky with a brilliant fervor. Only two cats were visible in the darkness and shadows of the camp, the cats guarding the camp. "Sunpelt!" she called, her voice catching in her throat.

The newly made warrior looked up in surprise at being called away from her position, but she just nodded, and bounded into the den, away from Greymoon, her eyes shining with excitement at her first job as a warrior. She winced as the scent of sweat and fear billowed from where the shaking queen lay.

"Yes Dewpelt?" she mewed, dipping her head in respect, but her amber eyes shone with fear.

The grey she-cat motioned over to Swiftheart, who was writhing on her moss bed, crying out in pain. "When the kits come out I want you to nip open the sacks and lick them until they breathe," she instructed, taking charge of the situation.

Sunpelt nodded vigorously and padded over to help.

"Don't worry, Swiftheart," Dewpelt murmured, her tone softening, hoping to calm the she-cat. "I just want you to push as hard as you can."

The queen nodded, her eyes squeezed shut. With a loud groan from its mother, the first kit slowly slid out. First its tiny head, and then the rest of its body followed.

Sunpelt grabbed it, nipped the sack, and began licking the kit furiously. At first nothing happened, but then its mouth opened and tiny breaths of air flowed through it. "A girl," the she-cat mewed, smiling. She placed the she-kit at Swiftheart's side. The kit had bright ginger fur that shone, a white chest, and white paws.

Swiftheart beamed, her pain suddenly forgotten. "She's so beautiful," she cried. However no sooner had she said this when another contraction filled her, and she screeched. Another kit was sliding out, but this time its tail came first, and then its head.

Dewpelt cried out and grasped the kit, pulling as hard as she could. As soon as it was out, she licked it as hard as she could, her tongue rasping across its fur, fear filling her up. However, she knew it was too late. The kit did not move.

The medicine cat looked up, her eyes filled with regret and grief. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, feeling responsible for the newborn kit's death.

Swiftheart gazed at the dead kit, and then back to the other she-kit, who was curled up next to her mother, breathing contently.

"It's alright," she said softly. "She is enough."

Dewpelt nodded, and flicked her tail at Sunpelt, dismissing her. The warrior nodded, and slowly backed out of the cave, her eyes sad. With a sigh, the medicine cat pushed two poppy seeds and some borage leaves over to the new mother.

"Eat them," she said quietly. "They'll help."

Swiftheart nodded, and soon she was fast asleep from the medicine. Dewpelt padded out of the den, not quite understanding all of the feelings that were swirling through her, threatening to send her into tears. The cold night air whipped by her as she left the warm sanctity of her den.

Once more, she gazed up into the ebony night sky, finding comfort in the silver light of the moon. Suddenly, shock bolted through her. "The prophecy," she hissed, her blue eyes stretched wide. "The kit born on the full moon! Swiftheart's kit is the one from the prophecy!"

She darted back into the medicine cat den and shook the she-cat awake, her heart racing. "Swiftheart!" she cried.

Swiftheart moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What is it?" she asked, her voice tired and worn out.

Taking a deep breath, the words exploded from Dewpelt's mouth as she hurriedly told the story of the Mouseclaw and the prophecy. Swiftheart paused for a moment as she slowly fought to comprehend what she had just heard. "If Starclan wants it, then so it shall be," she murmured, nodding. "I shall name her Starkit, for she will find favor among them."

Dewpelt paused, shaking her head. "But star," she said. "That's a leaders name."

Swiftheart nodded. "Its her destiny. Her name is Starkit."

Starkit mewed softly as she nuzzled closer to her mother, and a small smile curved onto Dewpelt's face. "Starkit it is then," she said, laughing softly. She then leaned forward and touched her nose to the kit's forehead. "You are destined little one. Don't fail me."

And then, she bounded out of the den, leaving the mother and daughter to themselves.

* * *

><p>Eaglewing was awoken with a start as icy water was splashed across her face. She squealed in shock and her eyes flew open. In took her a second to clear her eyes, and once she could see, she looked around herself in surprise. Above her, the night sky was dark and foreboding, and silverpelt was hidden by clouds.<p>

She shivered, and slowly struggled to her paws, only to whimper as heat rushed to her head. A tom quickly rushed towards her and supported her as she fell backwards.

The cat was Pebbletail, and he gently helped her to the ground once more. Eaglewing gaped up at him, confused. "What happened," she mumbled, squinting. "All I remember is falling onto the ground at the gathering."

Pebbletail sighed. "You passed out," he mewed gravely. "I got you out of fourtrees as quickly as I could, before anyone saw us."

"But why?"

"Do you want the rest of the clans to know you're pregnant?"

His question shocked her, and it was as if he had scored his claws down her flank. Eaglewing winced, but quickly recovered her composure. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I had no idea I would be this weak from the kits."

Pebbletail nodded, not wanting to make her dwell on any guilt she felt. "Come,"" he said, flicking his tail, and giving her shoulder a comforting lick. "You need to get back to Fourtrees before anyone notices you've gone."

Eaglewing nodded and managed to pad after him and into the trees, fear for herself and her unborn kits slowly eating its way through her body.

* * *

><p>Squeals of joy floated through the air, and Dewpelt smiled as she watched Starkit roll around in the dust, covering her ginger fur in brown dirt. She jumped back onto her paws, her pink nose quivering and her tiny amber eyes wide and alert. She then pounced back onto the leaf that was slowly floating away in the wind.<p>

With a sigh Dewpelt glanced down at the ground, remembering the prophecy she had been given about the young kit. She looked so sweet and innocent, not powerful enough to hold such responsibility. Dewpelt wondered what Starkit would do to help Starclan. Become leader? Save a cat's life? Stop a rising evil? She knew that for a long time the clans had been living in peace, the occasional border skirmishes and arguments still happened, yet no particular cats had disrupted the peace of the clans for a long time. Perhaps Starclan was warning her of an evil to come that she must prepare Starkit to fight against.

A moon had passed since Starkit's birth, and she was growing quickly. Dewpelt could already see the makings of a fine hunter, and she had taken on the job of teaching Starkit everything about clan life. She had even taught her some herbs, so that she knew what berries never to touch, and what leaves and flowers could save a cat's life.

With a sigh, Dewpelt watched Swiftheart get to her paws and beckon her kit over. Starkit squealed in excitement as her mother leaned over and whispered something in her ear. The two of them then bounded away and out through the gorse tunnel.

Dewpelt froze. Kits couldn't leave the camp! It was too dangerous, even with a warrior. Besides, Duskwhisker had found signs that a rogue had been on Thunderclan's territory, and they still hadn't seen the rogue. She raced over to Greymoon, who was standing guard in front of the entranced to the camp.

"Why did you let them go out?!" she cried, her eyes wide. "Starkit could get hurt! She's only one moon old!"

Greymoon snorted and rolled his eyes. "Calm down," he mewed. "Starkit will be fine, Swiftheart will take care of her."

Dewpelt looked nervously back at the gorse tunnel, remembering the rogue, and then she sighed. "Alright," she said, turned and padded back to the medicine cat den, letting the problem slip from her mind.

* * *

><p>Swiftheart beamed as she bounded through the forest, Starkit bumbling on after her, trying to keep up. "This is fun!" squeaked the kit, smiling sweetly. "But where are we going mama?"<p>

Swiftheart winked, refusing to give away their destination. "Its a surprise," she laughed.

Starkit burrowed her brow, thinking hard and then shrugged, continuing to race after her mother. As the two ran through the forest, Starkit often tripped, but Swiftheart always caught her and plopped her back onto her paws, letting out a little laugh at her surprised expressions.

Finally, the two cats came to a clearing. The ground was pale and sandy with many paw marks and scuffs in the dirt. Starkit gazed around at the area, her eyes wide. "Where are we?" she asked, looking left and right.

"This is the sandy hollow," Swiftheart mewed, smiling.

Starkit nodded, her head bobbing up and down. "This is where the apprentices train!" she cried, proud of her knowledge.

Swiftheart glanced at her in surprise. "How do you know that?" she stated.

Starkit's gaze flicked down at the ground, wondering if her mother was mad. "Dewpelt told me that," she mumbled, looking up at the queen, her eyes wide and innocent.

Swiftheart shrugged, although she was proud that her daughter had known what the clearing was used for. She froze as the bushes rustled. Starkit yelped, and she shoved her tail over her mouth. "Quiet," she hissed.

Starkit stopped moving, and the rustling continued. The scent of crowfood and cat rushed through Swiftheart's nose, and she began to slowly back away, bringing her kit in close to her body. Her heart pounded as she remembered that Duskwhisker and his patrol had found evidence that a rogue had trespassed on Thunderclan territory.

Just when she thought that her fear was going to eat her alive, a tom cat exploded through the trees. He had dark brown tabby fur and pale blue eyes that had a glint of maliciousness in them. With a snarl that sent a shiver down Swiftheart's spine, he lunged at her, his claws glinting in the sunlight.

With a yowl of anger, Swiftheart slashed at her attacker, her claws cutting through his pelt. The two cats began to roll across the ground together, and Starkit slunk backwards into the shadows, but she didn't run. She just stood, trembling and watching her mother fight off the rogue.

Swiftheart could feel her strength leaving her, and the rogue then cut his teeth through her stomach. With a loud cry, she crumpled to the ground, writhing on the sand. "Starkit," she moaned. "Starkit, run!"

And as her eyes slowly began to shut, she saw, to her horror, the tom snatched Starkit up and race out of the clearing. "No!" she screamed. "Starkit!"

And then her world turned dark.

***Sigh* Yes I know some people probably hate me for just writing that. You still don't know happened to Cloverkit, yet here I am, writing about YET ANOTHER kit being kidnapped!**

**Sorry XD**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone!**

**So, I would like my three amazing and faithful reviewers, SwiftStar1, WildCroconaw, and Sinora Saphire!**

**You guys are the reason I'm posting this 3**

**Also, quick heads up for you guys, there are only 3 chapters left of book one, and we will hear from Cloverkit at the very end! :)**

Chapter 21

Nightclaw yawned, his eyes droopy from lack of sleep. He and Nina had stayed up all night mourning for Echo and sitting vigil for her. However, now they were traveling back to Nina's alley, and the two were exhausted from all of the walking.

Nina stopped and settled down under a small shriveled tree, breathing hard. Nightclaw looked at her, concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked, his tone revealing his worry.

Nina nodded glaring at her stomach which had grown larger and larger. "We're almost there," she murmured. "Just a little while longer."

Nightclaw nodded gazing around at the dark alley they stood in. It looked almost the same as the one Nina stayed in, yet no cats surrounded it. Slowly, once more Nina got to her paws. She beckoned and they continued the journey back to familiar territory.

It seemed as if they had been traveling for days along the long dark alleys that wound through the twoleg city, but finally Nightclaw's began to recognize the sights around him. He saw the dark winding road that Rocky occupied where he had first met Nina. He spotted the backstreet he had been captured in, and finally he saw the opening that led to the alley.

Nightclaw let out a cry of triumph as the two cats bounded into the narrow street. Cats looked up in surprise from where they crouched along the sides, and a few mewed in welcome, recognizing the couple. Dirt and grime covered the stone walls that towered into the cloudy sky, and although his heart ached for tall leafy green trees, a sense of belonging filled Nightclaw.

He turned to Nina, his emerald eyes glowing with happiness. "We're back," he whispered, touching his nose to her's.

Nina lowered her head, avoiding his gaze. "We need to find Embers and Sweetmoon," she said quietly, her voice tired and sad.

Nightclaw nodded slowly, although his heart ached, and he didin't have the courage to face the two cats and tell them what had become of their leader. With slow reluctant steps, Nightclaw padded through the alley, sniffing the air and searching for scents. His pace quickened as he spotted the two, and he rushed over to them, a sharp stabbing in his side as he approached them.

Embers looked just as Nightclaw remembered him, the same brown fur, and amber eyes, one misty and white, yet Sweetmoon's soft pelt had scars covering it, and her ribs showed through her fur.

Sweetmoon let out a cry of recognition and rushed forward. "Nina!" she cried, wrapping her tail around the dark brown she-cat and licking her shoulder in welcome. "We thought you were dead!"

Nina slowly backed away from Sweetmoon, and the she-cat got a glimpse of her bloated stomach. "You're pregnant!" she squealed, her eyes glowing.

Nina nodded and glanced at the stone ground. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice choking up.

"Sorry for what?"

Embers padded up to the two she-cats, his one good eye narrowed. "Where is she?" he asked gruffly, although not angrily, his gaze flicking back and forth. "She was captured with you, where is she?"

Nina's eyes filled up with hot tears, and Nightclaw rushed forward as she stumbled backwards. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, slowly sinking against the tom's ebony fur. "It was all my fault."

Nightclaw shook his head furiously, wanting to reassure her. "It wasn't," he mewed, his voice soft, like a warm breeze. "She chose to risk her life to help us escape."

Some cats were watching the group, listening to what was happening. Echo had been a well liked and powerful figure to all of the strays, and it was clear that the conversation concerned her.

Sweetmoon glanced around at the watching cats, her body trembling. "No," she hissed. "She can't be dead!" With a shaky sob, she turned and streaked across the alley and out of sight, the grief overpowering her.

Embers said nothing. His legs wobbled slightly and his eyes seemed to sparkle. "It alright," he said calmly. "I already knew, but I wanted to hear what you had to say."

Nightclaw just stared at the tom, not processing what he had just heard. "But how?" he mewed, stunned.

Embers sighed, and he settled down onto the cold cobblestones. "When you love someone, and your connection to them is as strong as the power of life itself, you can feel when they leave you. You can feel when their hearts stops beating, for it feels as if you own heart has stopped working."

Nina trembled, and then tears exploded from her golden eyes and tumbled down her fur in turrents. Embers smiled sadly, feeling her pain, and brushed his flank against hers. They three cats just stood still for a moment, silent as they thought about Echo. Finally, Nightclaw broke the silence as he turned to Nina and said, "You should get some rest. Those kits will probably be taking their tole on you."

Nina nodded, her eyes sad and downcast as she slowly padded over to the bed that she and Nightclaw had slept on so long ago. She knelt down in it and curled up, slowly closing her eyes. Just before she fell asleep, she opened her eyes and gazed up at Nightclaw face. And then, she sank into troubled and unsettling dreams.


	24. Chapter 22

**Hi to all of my faithful readers! I doubt there are more then two people reading this because I haven't updated my story in so long.**

**Wait no- please don't leave yet!**

**I know that all of this bold text can be really off-putting.**

**I am very sorry for such the long hiatus, this is my first year of high school and it was very stressful to balance a crazy dance schedule and school.**

**Since its been nearly a year since I've posted a chapter I decided there are two options. Either you can reread or skim whats happened so far, or you can read the summary (below) of what has happened in the second book so far.**

**And yes I know, it is VERY VERY long, however its shorter then reading the whole book again ;)**

**SUMMARY:**

At the start of the book Batwing became a warrior. Shadowclan elected Crookedwhisker as their new leader because both the deputy and the leader died in the raid. Batwing then meets her father, Nightclaw, in a dream. Nightclaw was evil in the last book (the first) and he had helped Crookedwhisker to set up the raid on Thunderclan. Batwing finds out that Nightclaw is in the Darkforest. Nightclaw then gives his memories (and some other starclan cats memories) to Batwing in her dream, just like Nina did in the first book. And just before she begins to dream the perspective shifts to Cloverkit. He is then kidnapped by a shadowclan cat. then we switch back to Batwing.

In his dream/memories Nightclaw is a young, slightly lazy, apprentice who is best friends with Eaglepaw. He meets the new warrior Crookedwhisker at a gathering and they begin to meet secretly at the border for training. He later goes to the moonpool for the first time and has a dream about his mother who is in starclan. His mother (Hazelwing) tells him that what he is doing with Crookewhisker is wrong, however Nightpaw tells her to leave him alone. Hazelwing then tells him that Starclan is now against him. Nightclaw becomes a warrior however he is very different. Now he is rude and ambitious and he and Eaglewing have drifted apart. Nightclaw asks Eaglewing to be his mate and when she rejects him, he runs away into the city. There he meets a beautiful she-cat named Nina. The two cats begin to fall in love when they are captured by twolegs and placed in the pound along with Echo, a friend of Nina's.

Meanwhile back at camp, Mouseclaw discovers that her mate has been cheating on her with a kittypet and he leaves Thunderclan. Mouseclaw's son blames her for his father leaving. Mouseclaw runs out of the camp to look for him, and dies due to the cold, and a broken heart.

Eaglewing mourns Nightclaw's leave, she is then raped by Crookedwhisker. Because he needs a kit inside of Thunderclan who will be loyal to him through blood line. Eaglewing then meets a medicine cat named Pebbletail in the forest and the two bond as friends.

Dewpelt has a prophecy. The prophecy is that the kit born on the full moon will find favor in the eyes of starclan. After that Swiftheart' kit kit is born on the full moon and Dewpelt tells the mother about the prophecy. Swiftheart names her kit starkit. Starkit is then kidnapped by a vicious rogue. While all of this is happening Eaglewing has been getting awful cramps and bad side affects of her pregnancy, and she has been getting closer with the medicine cat Pebbletail who has helped her keep her secret.

Back at the pound, Nightclaw and Nina manage to escape however Echo is left behind, risking her life to let them get out. Nina then reveals that she is pregnant with Nightclaw's kit. The two travel back together to Nina's home and tell her friends what happened.

**WOW. THATS A LOT.**

**I hope you're still reading.**

**If so then enjoy, I will be uploading the rest of the book right after I post this so you don't have to worry about me taking too long.**

Chapter 22

Duskwhisker stared into the distance, wishing to calm the worries and thoughts that were rushing through his mind. He looked out across the camp from his place in front of the highrock, spotting what he searched for.

"Eaglewing!" he called out, his voice tight and urgent.

The she-cat looked up in surprise, her face flooding with fear. Duskwhisker's eye's narrowed in suspicion at her swollen belly. He had heard rumors that Eaglewing might be pregnant, but he had quickly dismissed them as clan gossip. He beckoned her over with a flick of her tail.

Eaglewing gave her shoulder a nervous look before racing across the clearing to join him. "Yes, Duskwhisker?" she mewed questioningly.

"We are in a very grave situation, Starkit missing, Blazestar sick with greencough, and Swiftheart wounded."

Eaglewing nodded, her eyes downcast and sad. "What can I do?" she asked, her face slightly pleading, as if she needed distraction from her own thoughts.

Duskwhisker sighed, as if he regretted what he was about to say. "I know this is a very difficult mission, but you're our most skilled warrior and I trust you. I need you to track the rogue, and rescue Starkit. We can't spare any warriors at the moment, but I know you can fight off the tom."

Eaglewing's breath caught in her throat. A mission like this was always given to the deputy! This was her chance to prove herself, just like she had always dreamed of as a kit and apprentice! She vigorously nodded her head, wincing slightly as her stomach throbbed, a painful reminder of what she was hiding from her clanmates. "I will do my best," she murmured.

With a dip of her head, she turned and padded swiftly out of the camp, dropping her nose to the ground and sniffing out the scent of the tiny kit.

The bright and green forest seemed more sinister and cold as she sifted through the many scents, searching for Starkit's scent, and knowing that she lay in the clutches of an unmerciful and cruel cat.

As soon as she found the scent, she raced after her findings, her heart pounding. As she began to run, she could feel her hot labored breath brush against her pelt, and she moaned softly, determined to ignore her sufferings until Starkit was safely in Thunderclan's clutches. Once more, she surged forward, quickening her pace and sending herself into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Swiftheart's eyes fluttered. Her eyelids felt heavy and drugged, but she managed to force them open and get her bearings together. She knew that she lay in the medicine cat den, on one of Dewpelt's moss beds. She heard pawsteps, and quickly shut her eyes, not wanting to be fussed over.<p>

She heard Dewpelt's sweet and worried voice mixed in with Duskwhisker's low and equally worried tone. She strained her ears to listen to their conversation, wanting to understand what happened after she had fallen unconscious.

"How could you do such a thing?" a cat cried, surely Dewpelt. "You know Eaglewing's been weak and unpredictable lately! She's in no condition to rescue Starkit!"

Swiftheart inhaled sharply. Her dear kit had been captured, and she was to blame! She stifled a sob of grief, knowing she must hear more to understand.

"But if Eaglewing doesn't go, then who will?" Duskwhisker's voice was laced despair, heavy with sadness. "You know I can't leave the camp with Blazestar so sick! Eaglewing's the best we've got!"

Dewpelt moaned, and Swiftheart knew that she was probably shaking her head and pacing back and forth before her father, just as she always did when she was upset. "If only Nightclaw were here," the she-cat mewed sadly, wishing for the impossible.

Swiftheart shuddered, her shut eyes filling with tears. Poor Nightclaw. Thunderclan didn't even know what had become of him, he had just disappeared, not even leaving a trail behind. She was so caught up in her hopeless thoughts that she hadn't noticed the two cats departure.

Slowly, the she-cat opened one brown eye, and then the other. As she struggled to stand up straight, she could feel the damage the rogue had done, and she winced as she stretched her tight muscles.

She knew that Dewpelt was right, Eaglewing was too weak at the moment to defeat the powerful rogue, and as Starkit's mother, she knew the responsibility fell to her to drive out the rogue. Readying herself to leave, she gagged at the sudden scent of sickness and sweat. Turning, she saw Blazestar lying on a moss bed across the den, having been put far away from her, due to his bout of greencough. She shuddered, hating to see her leader in such a dismal state.

Before she changed her mind, she quickly padded out of the medicine cat den, creeping past the guard, and running out of the gorse tunnel. It only took her moments to catch the rogues scent, for it was burned into her mind from his attack. For a while she only paid attention to the scents she was tracked, but after a while, she realized that she was swiftly approaching the Thunderpath and the Shadowclan border. As soon as she reached it, she made a quick decision and ran across it, leaving Thunderclan's territory.

As she steadily moved forward, her only thought that raged in her mind was the idea of slicing her claws through the rogues throat, making him pay for what he had done.

* * *

><p>Eaglewing glanced around nervously. She had crossed over the Shadowclan border, and had immediately taken the time to roll in some mud and foxdung to disguise her scent. Now she was on alert, fearing that at any time, a Shadowclan cat would attack her.<p>

The closer she got to her goal, the more fearful she became. Although she didn't want to admit it, she knew that she was heading directly towards Carrionplace. She paused, gazing at the road ahead of her. A small winding stream flowed past her on her left, and she bent, lapping up a few drops of cold water. Her eyes narrowed as she caught the faint scent of cat, but surely not a Shadowclan cat. This scent was of pine and the forest. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering if a Thunderclan cat had gotten to Starkit before her.

With a shake of her head, she continued her journey, the smell of Starkit stronger then ever. The opening of Carrionplace was a tall rusty grey fence that had slowly started to fall down from the moons of neglect. She wrinkled her nose at the disgusting scent of rotting flesh and garbage that ascended from the entrance, but she forced herself to take one shaky step after another, trying to block out the horrid smells.

Eaglwing's breath caught in her throat as she heard a bloodcurdling howl of rage spiral into the air. "Swiftheart," she hissed, clenching her teeth together in anger and shock.

The realization that the weak queen was fighting off the powerful tom was enough to drive her straight into the danger.

She stiffened in horror as she gazed at the scene in front of her. Swiftheart was pinned down by a vicious looking blood covered brown tom, his eyes sparkling cruelly.

Cuts and wounds were strewn across both cat's pelt, but Swiftheart was weakening considerably. She managed to push the rogue off of her with a snarl of rage. Eaglewing was frozen in place, unable to move as he watched the tom lunge at the cat, his claws sunk into her throat.

As her screech of pain split the air, something inside of Eaglewing snapped. She let out a howl of anger and pounced on the brown tom, her eyes glowing with fierce fury. She slashed at him with her claws and sunk her glittering fangs into his flesh. "You should have known better then to threaten Thunderclan," she roared, as the cat wailed in pain. She didn't stop biting and scratching his fur and pelt until she saw his head drop to the ground and stay there, unmoving. A sob of shock and pain wound its way out of Eaglewing's body, making her shudder.

She turned quickly to see Swiftheart standing behind her, blood streaming down her brown fur. Eaglewing gazed up at her unable to speak, when suddenly anguish tore its way through her body. She staggered, screams protruding from her open mouth, huge pains filling her stomach. She fell to the ground, wailing, unaware of her surroundings. Swiftheart raced up to her, her eyes wide with horror.

The searing pain subsided for a moment and it gave Eaglewing long enough to open her mouth. "Run," she croaked. "Run back to the camp."

Swiftheart looked at her, horrified, but just nodded her head. She snatched up Starkit, and with slow and pained steps, ran as fast she could out of Carrionplace.

Once more the pain tore through her body, and Eaglewing roared in aguish. As her pain left, only a cold feeling of despair filled her, and she curled up into a ball, sobbing. Knowing that she had to move on and get to safety, she jumped to her paws, moaning at the pain that tore through her stomach like a knife.

She began to run, blindly at first, and she didn't even feel her paws touching the rough brown grass, such was the pain she felt. Only seconds had passed, and she knew somehow that help was close. She sensed other cats, and as she collapsed on the ground, she shoved her mouth into the dirt, stifling her cries of pain and suffering.

She heard and smelled a cat approaching, and she felt herself being lifted into the air. Warm soft fur rubbed against her pelt, and she whimpered softly, letting the small feeling of comfort wash over her whole quivering body. Her mind, she knew, was drifting slowly between unconsciousness and the living world, and she struggled to keep her eyes open, although she saw nothing but a haze of white and grey.

She felt herself being lowered onto something rougher then moss, but comfortable nonetheless.

She blinked, realizing that something had been shoved into her mouth, its tangy taste dulling the pain that she felt.

As her eyes opened once more, she saw a face before her, a grey striped face. "Pebbletail," she whispered, smiling slightly. But her voice was cut off as another cry of pain erupted from her mouth, only to be muffled as the medicine cat stuffed a wad of wet moss into her mouth.

"Shhh-" he whispered, shaking his head frantically. "No one must know you are here!"

Eaglewing nodded slowly, tears overflowing and streaming down her face as she struggled to keep silent.

Pebbletail nodded, clearly relieved and then gasped in shock. "The first one's coming," he hissed, his eyes wide.

"Da irst whad?" Eaglewing mewed, her words almost unrecognizable due to the moss in her mouth, and her pained tone.

"The kits, of course!" said Pebbletail, smiling.

Eaglwing's eyes widened, and she snarled suddenly as a sharp pain rushed through her body. She pushed as hard as she could, sobbing in desperation. And then, just as quickly as the pain had begun, it all washed away in a cool feeling of relief.

She saw Pebbletail quickly snatch up two tiny bundles, bight their sacks open, and lick them vigorously. More tears exploded from her eyes as she saw her own kits open their tiny mouths, taking deep and frantic gulps of air. She saw the young medicine cat look up at her, his eyes wide and worried, and then turn back to the first kit, a brown and orange colored kit. He once more rasped his tongue across the pelt, and Eaglewing waited for it to take a second breath, and third, but nothing happened. A tiny cry escaped the muffling of the moss, but it was useless. The kit was dead.

With a sad mournful look, Pebbletail slowly picked up the second kit, and placed it next to its mother.

"Its a she-cat," he murmured, sadness, yet also suspicions lingering in his blue eyes. The kit had a fluffy longhaired pelt just like Eaglewing's, but her fur was silver and grey, with swirling stripes that laced across her tiny body.

Eaglewing smiled, her joy overflowing out onto her face, the dead kit nearly forgotten, but mostly pushed away so that she would not grieve.

Pebbletail's voice broke into her moment of happiness. His voice was blunt as he spoke.

"They're Crookedwhisker's, aren't they?"

Eaglewing froze, her gaze slowly rising to meet her friend's stare. She glanced back at the dead kit, noticing for the first time its coloring was almost identical to that of the dark warrior.

She mutely nodded, and more hot salty tears trickled down her face. "When you f-found me near the Shadowclan border-" she had to stop, her voice was shaking too much from her crying.

Pebbletail's mouth opened in horror as he realized what the sobbing she-cat was telling him. "I'll kill him," he snarled, his eyes darkening with rage.

Eaglewing shook her head frantically. "He must never know that I told you," she hissed, her eyes wide. "For my kits sake, if he knows who she is, she will never be safe."

Pebbletail nodded, understanding what she meant. "What will you call her?" he asked softly.

Eaglewing paused, thinking hard. She looked out at the sky, noticing the pale grey sky as the sun peeked out over the horizon. "Dawnkit," she murmured, giving her daughter a loving look. "You'll take her, won't you?" She glanced up, already knowing the answer, but seeing Pebbletail nod his head, smiling, made relief and happiness rush through her. "Teach her the ways of a medicine cat," she mewed. "My daughter will never know the horrors of the battlefield."

Pebbletail looked at the she-kit, his eyes turning loving. "I'll protect as if she was my own daughter, now hurry, you must be out of the camp before the dawn patrols leaves."

Eaglewing nodded, jumping to her paws, and ignoring the pain that still throbbed and ached through her whole body. She sniffled in, and looked back at Dawnkit, curled up on the small grass bed. She bent down and touched touched her nose to the kit's soft fur, inhaling deeply her daughter's scent for the last time.

"Goodbye little one," she whispered, and just as another flood of tears came, she left, never turning back. As she raced out of the Shadowclan camp, she kept her eyes narrowed on the path ahead of her. No more tears came. She had chosen her path, and she could never change it. Dawnkit was gone from her life forever.

**So was anyone surprise at this ending? I hope so.**

**I loved making Eaglewing Dawnspirit's mother, it makes her so much cooler!**

**Please review and let me know what you though of this chapter! I hope there are people reading.**


	25. Chapter 23

**Now lets get to Nightclaw!**

**Time to meet the kits!**

Chapter 23

Many cats from the alleys came by to see the kits. They congratulated the happy couple, and watched the two kits suckle for milk, their tiny eyes squeezed tightly shut. The girl had fur as black as a ravens wings, and the tom had dark brown fur that shimmered in the faint light.

Nightclaw smiled lovingly as the two kits snuggled closer to their mother, mewling quietly. Nina looked up, her bright golden eyes meeting his. A small smile slipped onto her face, and she beckoned for him to sit down next to her. Nightclaw settled down next to her, wincing at the hard and cold concrete. A sudden longing filled his mind, a wish to be surrounded by trees and flowers that bloomed overhead.

He whimpered quietly, the alley he sat in suddenly feeling tiny and cramped. He turned back to Nina, watching his kits.

The young black she-kit squirmed next to her mother's side and mewled. She suckled at Nina for milk, hungrily, and stared up at her father with her unopened eyes. Nightclaw wondered, would they be emerald green like his or amber and golden like her mother's? Suddenly the realization of what he had done washed over him.

He had mated a rogue! Shame and guilt rushed through him, making him feel hot headed. "I'm going to hunt and take the tom kit with me," he muttered. "Two kits is too much for you to handle at once." His mate nodded at him, pushing the brown tom kit towards him. He bent down and scooped up the brown tom-kit in his jaws.

Nightclaw quickly walked out into a different backstreet, painfully aware of a searing pain of grief and love trickling through him. He stopped for a moment, aware that the kit had fallen asleep in his grasp. He then began to run. His pain blinded him, and he did not give any thought to how he knew where he was going, but somehow, he did. It was as if someone had spoken to him, given him a command, and he just followed what he heard.

Every so often, the kit in his jaws would squeal, but he paid no notice to its cries. Only his drive to accomplish what he had longed to do for so long kept him going. Thunderclan. It was his home, and where he belonged. Nina could never fit in in the clan, she would never agree to come with him, that much he knew. He also understood that it was not his destiny to stay with Nina, but that his path led back to the forest. And so, back to the forest was where he was going, back to the place where he fled from to escape grief, back to where Eaglewing was, awaiting his return.

* * *

><p>Nightclaw stared before his at the swiftly flowing river. Behind it, lay the entrance to the clans, the entrance to Windclan's territory. Something tugged at his heart, and his eyes filled with tears. With a large gasp of air, he jumped into the water, bracing himself for impact, he hit the water hard, and the frigid temperature caused his teeth to numb, dropping the kit from his tight grasp, Nightclaw cried out in fear, but water flowed into his mouth.<p>

Struggling to surface, his head broke through the water, and he took huge breath of sweet air. He looked around frantically, and cried out in horror as he saw the tiny brown kit get carried away by the rushing current, deeper into the heart of Windclan territory.

Nightclaw managed to pull himself to the banks and crawl out onto the grass covered ground. He lay there, taking huge breaths and feeling the soft feel of the soil and leaves that carpeted his body against the cold ground.

At last, he got to his paws, and looked around himself. The fact that he had sent his own son probably to his death had blown away all of his happiness to be back in the forest, and he quickly blinked to stop the tears.

Focusing on getting renewed strength, he continued to walk, trying to fill his steps back with energy. Trees quickly took the place of the moor, their pale and glittering colors dazzling his eyes. He gazed around at the golden, rosy, and violet flowers that sprung up along his path, a smile bursting onto his face. Bird song floated to his ears, and everywhere the scent of mouse and rabbit was bursting through the air.

Soft sunshine adorned the leaves and settled onto Nightclaw's back, warming him. He caught a familiar scent in the air, and froze. Eaglewing. Every thought in his mind nearly exploded with shock, an dh glanced around frantically, wondering if he could run before she came. However, just then a patrol of cats burst through the underbrush.

Eaglewing stood at the head, followed by Blizzardtail, Larkmeadow, and Graypaw, who looked considerably bigger now.

The shock on Eaglewing's face could be compared to nothing else. It was as if Nightclaw was a ghost she was seeing, but she didn't quite believe that he was actually there.

"N-Nightclaw," she whispered, her voice shaking.

Nightclaw slowly took a step backwards, his green eyes wide and fearful.

However, then Eaglewing's gaze turned cold and frosty. She had not forgiven him. She beckoned to him, and turned around. She then began to walk back to camp. "Come," she called back, saying nothing more. Nightclaw glanced quickly at Larkmeadow. Her eyes were shining with tears, and she looked quite uncertain of how to react.

With a moan of horror at how his return had turned out, Nightclaw quickly padded after Eaglewing's receding form.

* * *

><p>"She missed you." Larkmeadow said it simply as they walked back to camp. Nightclaw shook his head.<p>

"No she didn't," he said quietly. "Look at her, she doesn't even care that I'm back!"

Larkmeadow glared at the tom. "Well how do you want her to react?" she hissed, furiously. "You left Thunderclan for so many moons that there will be kits who don't even know who you are!"

Nightclaw stayed silent, not sure how to respond. "She'll take you to Duskstar," Learkmeadow continued, her voice quieter now. "Be ready for anything."

Nightlaw nodded, knowing that she was right, when he finally processed what she had just said. "Duskstar," he mewed. "But Blazestar and Mouseclaw-"

Larkmeadow shook her head sadly. "Duskstar is leader now," she said, refusing to anything more on the two cats.

"But who is deputy?"

Larkmeadow paused, searching the warrior's gaze as if she were worried for the reaction her news would cause. "Eaglewing is."

**Can't wait to hear what you guys though of it!**

**Anyone wondering what happened to the little brown kit? I'd love to hear your predictions!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Buckle up everyone!**

**This is the last chapter and its awesome!**

**You get 4 different perspectives all in one chapter! Time to wrap this thing up!**

Chapter 24

Nina brushed a tear away, sniffling as she gazed through the dark alley. It had been a whole day since Nightclaw had left with the brown kit to go hunting, and she knew that he would not return. It was a horrible revelation, but she had to accept what fate had given her.

A soft squeal interrupted her grievances, and she managed a smile as she looked down at her remaining kit. It was the black she-kit, who would never know the face of her father or her brother, for her eyes were still squeezed shut, and would not open for another couple of days. She remember what Nightclaw had wanted to name the kit, Batkit, a clan name.

It was this memory that sparked rage in Nina's mind. Nightclaw had left, abandoned her, just to return to the clans whom he had hated so much. Nina shuddered in anger and grief, glaring down the empty and dark alley. "Never again," she hissed, her sadness to be replaced by fury at what her mate had done. "Never again will the clans influence my decisions!" Her voice had risen, and she then looked down once more at her daughter. "You shall be known as Bat," she murmured. "For I cannot have your name remind me of the past."

Bat mewled softly, and looked up at her mother with unopened eyes. She seemed to be agreeing with Nina on her scorning of the clans. "Yes, my little one," Nina said quietly. "You shall have nothing to do with the clans, you shall never know what pain they have caused me."

And then, Nina curled up in her basket, determined to fall asleep. However, no sleep would come for the basket felt empty without Nightclaw's body next to her, offering warmth and comfort.

* * *

><p>Cold water splashed up on the banks of the river, leaving wet marks on the ground, and covering Grasswing with its icy spray. The small tom shivered, but continued to pad along the stream frowning slightly. He could smell it in the air, the scent of another cat, yet it was faint and every time he thought he was getting closer, the smell seemed farther off once more.<p>

With a sigh of despair, he turned to head back to the Windclan camp, only to freeze in his steps. He was sure he could hear the faint sound of a kit mewing in distress. With a feeling of slight dread, he crept forward following the sound.

He let out a gasp of surprise as he finally found what he had been tracking. Lying at the edge of the river, half drowned and covered with icy water, was a tiny dark brown kit. Grasswing bounded forward and snatched up the kit in his jaws, shivering as he made contact with the tom, whose body was stone cold.

He quickly bounded back onto the moors, and raced into the camp, making sure to keep his entrance silent and stealthy. He glanced around, making sure that no cat was watching him. The guard, Firesong, had dozed off, and the rest of the clan was asleep. Grasswing padded into the nursery, smiling at the sight of his mate, Birdwhisker. She was awake, her troubled thoughts preventing her from getting any sleep.

She looked up, surprised by his arrival in the middle of the night. Her mouth opened in a silent yelp of shock as she saw what he held in his jaws. "Where did that kit come from," she gasped, as he gently placed the tom-kit next to the other small and sickly kit who lay curled up next to Birdwhisker.

"I found him nearly dead by the river," he said gruffly, knowing that no matter where the kit had come from, Birdwhisker would gladly take him in.

She nodded slowly and gazed down at the new kit. "W-ell," she mewed hesitantly. "No point in turning away a second bundle of joy."

Grasswing grinned at her words. "What will you call him?"

Birdwhisker stared at the tom, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I'll name him Talonkit," she said. "For he shall be a fierce opponent in battle!" She then gently smoothed out Talonkit's rumpled dark brown fur, warming his shivering body. "Yes," she said, agreeing with herself. "He shall grow up to be the greatest warrior Windclan has ever seen."

Grasswing smiled, affectionately licked her forehead, and then bounded out of the nursery, leaving the mother and her new kit.

* * *

><p>Eaglewing stared up at the roof of the warrior den, her thoughts muddled and confused. Everything was as if she was in a daze, Nightclaw's return had left her feeling so horrible that she didn't even know what she felt about anyone anymore.<p>

With a sigh, she slowly got to her paws, making sure not to wake anyone. She padded out of the den and into the dark night. Sneaking out of the camp was easy for the guard, Graymoon, was too sleepy to even pay any attention to what was going on.

As soon as she was out of the camp, Eaglewing headed for Sunningrocks, the place where she knew she would find comfort. Once she reached it, she settled down on the warm rocks, gazing up at the ebony sky, the color of Nightclaw's pelt.

Hundreds and thousands of glittering stars adorned the blackness, and a glowing crescent moon shone down on Eaglewing's tortoiseshell fur. The moon and the stars brought comfort to her troubled mind, and she managed a smile.

She still wasn't quite sure what emotion she felt at Nightclaw's return. For the past many moons, she had longed to see her friend again, bury her head in his sleek and glossy black fur, and let her tears wet his pelt. However, now all of her hatred and anger that she had felt towards him before he had left had come flooding back. How ambitious and rude Nightclaw had been to her, how he had snapped at her and acted as if he was of higher rank, it all brought a foul taste into Eaglewing's mouth.

She knew that whatever she was feeling, surely Nightclaw was experiencing something similar. Hadn't it been his dream to become deputy? She remembered all of their playful fights they had had as apprentices over who would become deputy, and she knew that her accomplishment would only be Nightclaw's loss.

With a sigh of sadness, she looked out across silverpelt, knowing that somewhere, Mouseclaw, Blazestar, even her dead kit, were watching her, waiting for her to do the right thing. "But how do I know what is right," she murmured. "Starclan, help me! I don't know what to do." However, no Starclan cats answered, and she lay alone on the warm rocks on Sunningrocks, lost in thought until she drifted off into blissful yet grief filled sleep.

* * *

><p>"Help!" Batwing's eyes tore open. Bright lights blinded her and she glanced around wildly, shocked to suddenly be thrown awake, out of her dream. As her vision focused, she saw that she lay in the warrior's den, just as she had before her dream.<p>

"Help! Someone help me!"

Batwing's eyes widened as she heard Sunpelt's cry, and she glanced around frantically, fearing that Thunderclan was under attack once more.

Again, the queen's grief stricken cry filled the camp, her voice trembling as if any second, she might burst into tears. "My kit!" she wailed. "Cloverkit's gone!"

**So I hope no one was disappointed with the ending. Poor Eaglewing and Nina, they both got their hearts broken.**

**If you want to find out what happens with Cloverkit and how Talonkit turned out you'll have to read the third book!**

**I will have it posted by the end of today, I promise you won't be disappointed, the prologue's killer.**

**Please review guys 3**


End file.
